Starting Point
by natulcien.e
Summary: Unutulanlar elbet bir gün hatırlanır. Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Luna, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy
1. Pyjama Party

**1. Bölüm: Pilot Pijama Partisi (Pyjama Party)**

Hogwarts, o sene başka bir bahara açıyordu gözlerini. Farklı bir neşe hâkimdi dev şatonun her taşına. Zaferin getirdiği sevinç sarmıştı herkesi. Hatta okulun kadrolu huysuzları olan Şamarcı Söğüt ile Profesör Snape bile etkilenmişlerdi bu havadan. Şamarcı Söğüt artık yakınından uçan kuşların canına kastetmezken, Profesör Snape ise Slytherin binasından olmayan öğrencilerine işkence etmekten vazgeçmişti.

Bu mutlu cuma sabahında, son yıllarda çok felaketler yaşamış ancak şimdi kazandıkları başarının etkisiyle her zamankinden daha coşkulu ve kalabalık olan, 7. ve 6. sınıflardan oluşan bir grup öğrenci bina farklılıklarına aldırmadan hepsi tek bir masaya –bu sabah Ravenclaw masasının günüydü- toplanmış, kahvaltılarını ediyorlardı. Büyük Salon'un her daim var olan uğultusunu bile bastırıyorlardı. En çok gürültü, genellikle durdurulamayan kahkahalar, onların olduğu bölümden geliyordu. Ancak hiçbir Profesör'ün onlara müdahale etmeye niyeti yoktu. Yaptıkları işlerden dolayı, bu kadar imtiyazı hak etmişlerdi.

"Ginny nerde kaldı?" Artık soyadının damgası olmuş, alev kızılı saçlı kafasını kaldırıp, vücudunu dikleştirerek Büyük Salon'un girişini süzdü. Kardeşini etrafta göremeyince tekrardan Lavender'in kollarına döndü. Diğer yanındaki arkadaşı ise, sadece omuzlarını silkmekle yetindi. Sevgilisinin, 1 haftadan beri diğer kızlarla beraber bir şeyler karıştırdığının farkındaydı. Ancak her sorduğunda, Ginny ustalıkla konuyu geçiştirmesini bilmişti. Hem de ne ustalıkla...

"Ağzını kulaklarına vardıracak kadar neler hayal ediyorsun böyle Potter?" Harry, birden tam karşısından gelen sesle, irkilerek gerçek hayata döndü. Ginny'nin geçiştirme yöntemlerini anımsarken, istemeden de olsa sırıtmıştı. Kafasını yemeğinden kaldırıp da, karşısına baktığında, onu izleyen bir çift mavi-gri gözle karşılaştı. Kaşlarını kaldırmış, yüzündeki alaylı ifade ne kadar da tanıdıktı. Harry önce morarıp, daha sonra kızardı. Ancak bu aşamaları atlattığında, karşısındaki altın rengi saçlı çocuğa cevap verdi. "Sanane benim fantezilerimden Malfoy? Sen kendi sevgilinle ilgilensene, bak gene tabağındakilerin hepsini bitirmemiş."

Draco, kaşlarını çatarak yanındaki kıza döndüğünde, Hermione ise yemeğiyle oynamayı bırakmış, Harry'e tehditkâr bakışlar atmakla meşguldü. Draco, çatalını Hermione'nin önündeki salatalıklardan birine batırdı ve tamda Hermione Harry'e cevap vermek için ağzını açmışken, salatalığı lafıyla beraber kızın ağzına tıktı. Hermione aniden gelen yiyecekle boğulmak üzereyken, Harry ise gülmekten tıkanmıştı. Draco uzanarak ikisinin de sırtını patpatlarken, masada bulunan diğerlerinin dikkati de 3'lünün üzerine çekilmişti.

Kahkahalar, gülüşmeler, şakalaşmalar ve huylu huyundan vazgeçmez denir ya, laf atmalarda devam ederken, az önce bahsi geçen, Harry'nin hayallerini süsleyen kız göründü girişti. Oda Weasley soyadının damgası olan alev kızılı renginde saçları taşıyordu. Harry, Ron'a doğru kayarak Ginny'ye yer açmak üzereyken, kızın onun tarafına gelmediğini görünce şüpheyle kaşlarını çattı.

Ginny Weasley, kafasında bin bir tilki, Büyük Salon'a şöyle bir göz attıktan sonra hızla Ravenclaw Masası'na doğru ilerlerdi. Harry'nin yemyeşil gözlerini üstünde hissedebiliyordu. Onu şüpheyle süzen sevgilisine hafifçe göz kırpıp, şuan Hermione'nin yemedikleri hakkında bir tartışmaya girişmiş olan çiftin arkasına geldi. Bir eli belinde, diğer elinde kitapları, çiftin onu fark etmesini bekliyordu. Bu bekleyişinin saçma olduğunu fark edince, öyle ki Draco ve Hermione şuan onların tepesinde bekleyen Ginny'e bakan gözlerin ve sessizleşen arkadaşlarının bile farkında değildi, harekete geçmeye karar verdi.

PAT Oldukça gürültülü bir şekilde, kitaplarını Draco ile Hermione'nin tam ortasına salıverdi Ginny. Etraftaki bardaklardan meyve suları sıçramış, yiyecekler yerinden oynamıştı. Ancak Ginny amacına ulaşarak çiftin dikkatini üstüne çekmeyi becermişti. "Hermione'yi biraz senden çalıcam Draco, eğer kızın boğazından bir şeyler tıkmayı bırakırsan." dedi sırıtarak. "Bir şeyler yesene Ginny?" diyen Hermione, çoktan Draco'dan uzaklaşarak Pansy'ye doğru kaymış, kıza yer açmıştı. Ancak Ginny başını iki yana sallayarak "Saol Hermione, ama ben saat sabah 6'da kalkıp kahvaltı ettim. Sizin gibi aylak değilim ben, meşgul bir kızım işlerim var." dedi.

O sırada somurtan Draco hariç, grup bir kahkahalara boğulmuştu, hatta Ron ile Lavender bile ayrılmış, gülmekle meşguldüler. "Ama Her-" Ginny, Draco'yu duymazlıktan gelerek Hermione'yi kolundan çekelemeye başladı. "Aması falan yok Draco, öfh bir ayrılın yani! Benim sevgilim var ama birde olmayanları düşünün! Yemiycem aşkını biraz işim var sadeceee!" Sonunda pes eden Draco homurdanarak önüne dönerken, Hermione onu daha fazla yemekten kurtardığı için minnettar bir şekilde gülerek Ginny'nin peşinden gidiyordu.

Ginny ve Hermione'nin peşinden Luna ve Parvati de kalkıp ikisine katılınca, masada kalan beyler -Ron hariç, o şuan Lavender'in kirpiklerinin ne kadar güzel olduğunu keşfediyordu- Harry, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ernie ve Blaise masada kalan, masum masum sırıtan bayanlara, Padma, Pansy ve Daphne'ye döndüler, kaşlarını çatarak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cipsler, kolalar ve dondurmalar hazır. Dondurmalara ve kolalara soğutucu tılsımlar koydum. Ayrıca kâseler, bardaklar, dondurma külahları ve kaşıklar da hazır. Şişe çevirmece oynarken kullanmamız için bir şişe buldum ve de büyüledim. Başka bir şey var mı? Unuttuğum?"

"Draco beni öldürecek."

"Hımm... Hayır, yok sanırım."

"Sence Pansy ve Daphne için başka şeyler getirmeli miyiz? Muggle yemeği diye cips ve kola yiyeceklerini sanmıyorum."

"Pufff, onlara özel havyar getirtemem, ne bulurlarsa yesinler. Ama dur! Biraz ek, kek, pasta, poğaça, simit, börek felan fena olmaz öyle değil mi? Tamam ben Dobby'e söylerim bir şeyler ayarlar o."

"Ev cinleri köle değillerdir! Draco beni öldürecek."

"Ama zaten zor ikna ettik gelmeleri için. Havyar değil de... Ek, kek falan güzel fikir. Bu arada ruh çağırıcağız değil mi? Kimin ruhunu çağırıcağız? Denemek için sabırsızlanıyorum! Mugglelar bazen çok ilginç işler buluyorlar. Ruh çağırmak ha? Vay be, acaba herhangi biri bizim Neredeyse Kafasız Nick'i görse ne yapardı?"

"Ruh çağırırken dikkatli olmalıyız ama! Yanlışlıkla Kopçuk Kopartıların bize musallat olmasını istemeyiz öyle değil mi?"

"Draco beni öldürecek. Ruhun geleceğini sanmıyorum, bu sadece bir hurafe. Kopçuk Kopartı diye bir şey yoktur ve Draco beni öldürecek."

4 kız, bir yandan Hogwarts koridorlarını arşınlıyor, bir yandan da aralarında tartışıyorlardı. Aslında o akşamki yiyecek mönüsü tartışan sadece Ginny, Luna ve Parvati'ydi. Hermione, onların iki adım gerisinden geliyor, kendi kendine Draco'nun onu öldüreceğine dair mırıldanıyordu. Bu rahatsız edici mırıldanmalara daha fazla katlanamayan Ginny, sonunda patlayarak arkasına döndü. "Hermione kes sesini!" Hermione, beklemediği bu azarlanma karşısında afallarken, Ginny daha hızını alamamıştı.

"Draco senin gözünün içine bakıyor Hermione! Benim için Astronomi Kulesi'nden atla desen çocuk gözünü kırpmadan atlar. Malfoy'u bir yıl içinde dize getirdin! İtiraz etme, nasıl yaptın bilmiyorum ama yaptın işte. Okul Başkanları Odası'nda yapacağımız ufak bir kızlar pijama partisi için seni öldürmez merak etme."

Hermione bir şey söyleyecek, cevap verecek oldu ancak Ginny'nin son derece ciddileşmiş yüzünü görünce vazgeçti. İç çekip omuzlarını silktikten sonra, Okul Kızlar Başkanlık sorumluluklarını bir kenara bırakıp, kendini biraz eğlencenin akışına bırakmaya karar verdi. Hermione Granger kendini ne kadar eğlenceye bırakabilirse artık. "Peki Ginny. Ben diyorum ki acaba Hufflepuff'lardan da birini çağırsa mıydık? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw hatta Slytherin bile var... Ancak Hufflepuff olmaması binalar arası kardeşliğe pek uygun düşmez sanki?" diye sordu. Hermione Granger asla Okul Kızlar Başkanlığı sorumluluklarını asla bir kenara bırakamazdı.

Bu soruya cevap veren Ginny değil Parvati oldu. "Hadi Hermione, bu biraz özel olsun bütün okulu davet edersek ne zevki çıkar ki? Ben hala Parkinson ile Greengrass'ın gelmesini anlamış bile değilim. Evet, son 2 yılda yardımları oldu ve artık o kadar kötü değiller. Artık hiçbirimiz çocuk değiliz ama... Her neyse onlar geliyorlar bunu değiştiremem öyle değil mi? Hayır onlara kötü davranmayacağım elbette. Ancak Hufflepuff'tan öyle çok yakın olduğumuz başkaları yok ki... Hannah ve Susan hayatta olsaydı belki..."

Parvati, cümlesini tamamlayamaz sesi boğazında düğümlenirken, diğerleri de içlerinde bir şeylerin kıvrandığını hissettiler. Savaş sırasında Hufflepuff öğrencileri, Cedrig Diggory'nin anısını unutmamışlar, her zaman en ön saflarda savaşmışlardı. Ve ne ironidir ki, 4 binadan en çok kayıp verende Hufflepuff Bina'sı olmuştu. Özellikle bu sene mezun olacak Hufflepuff'lu öğrenci sayısı oldukça azdı. Arkadaşları Hannah, Susan ve savaş sırasında kaybetmişlerdi.

Kederli sessizliği Luna bozdu. "Ders vakti kızlar, akşama görüşürüz. Pijamalarınızı ve yastıklarınızı unutmayın. Ginny, hadi daha Bitkibilim seralarına gideceğiz."

Parvati ve Hermione, Luna ve Ginny'ye hoşçakal dedikten sonra, Biçim Değiştirme sınıfına doğru ilerlemeye başladılar. Bir yandan da akşam yapacakları pijama partisini tartışıyorlardı. Ufukta diğerleri görününce tartışmalarını yarıda kestiler. Erkeklerin şüpheli bakışları altında, sırıtmamaya dikkat ederek yerlerine geçtiler.

Hermione, yerine oturur oturmaz 4 bir yandan sarıldığını fark ederek derin bir iç çekti. Her şey Ginny'nin başından altında çıkıyordu, ancak sorgulanan ve azar işiten hep kendisi olmuştu. Şimdide önünde Harry, sağında Draco, arkasında Blaise ve diğerlerinden biraz daha uzak da olsa solunda Dean, bakışlarıyla onu deliyorlardı.

Profesörler, karma oturma düzenini benimsemişlerdi. Özellikle savaş yıllarında, binaların kaynaşarak birbirlerine destek olmaları amacıyla çıkarılmıştı bu düzen. Ancak derslerde daha verimli olunduğu görülünce, savaş bitmesine rağmen öğrenciler halen karma oturtturuyorlardı.

Geçen seneden beri Hermione'nin Slytherin ile ortak girdiği FYBS sınıflarında –Bunlar Biçim Değiştirme, İksir, KSKS, Aritmansi ve Eski Yazılardı- tam anlamıyla dağıtılmışlardı. Hermione bütün derslerde Draco ile eşleştirilmişti. Draco, okulda onların dönemin 2.si sayılırdı ve derslerde Hermione'ye yetişebilen nadir kişilerdendi.

Biçim Değiştirme derslerinde ise, öğretmen masasının hemen önünden sırasıyla, en önde Harry ve Pansy, Draco ve Hermione, en arkada ise Blaise ve Parvati vardı. Hemen yanlarında Seamus ve Tracey (Davis), Dean ve Daphne, Lavender ve Theodore (Nott) oturuyordu. Sınıfın diğer köşesinde ise, ne Harry ve Hermione'ye nede Lavender'ine yakın olmadığından mutsuz mutsuz oturan Ron ve Millcent, Neville ve Hermione'nin pek tanımadığı Anita adındaki Slytherin'li bir kız ile Crabbe ve Goyle vardı. Hermione o ikisinin hala nasıl olup da Biçim Değiştirme SBD'lerinden geçtiğini anlamıyordu.

"Gene başına ne dertler açmayı planlıyorsun Granger? Hala uslanmadın mı sen?"

Hermione sınıfa göz gezdirirken öyle dalmıştı ki, onu izleyen 4 erkeği unutmuştu. "Voldemort'un" –Arkasındaki Blaise ve önündeki Pansy'nin hızla nefeslerini tuttuklarını hissetti- "Dirilişi için ayin düzenleyeceğiz Malfoy. Vampirsel ve feminen olacak. Kan donörine ihtiyacımız vardı. Katılmak ister misin?" Sinirli bir şekilde çantasından Biçim Değiştirme kitabını çıkarıp, bugün işleyecekleri, zaten dün akşam gözden geçirdiği sayfaları açtı. Draco cevap verecekken, Profesör McGonagall içeri girerek, Hermione'nin şükranlarını kazandı.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pijama..."

Hermione'nin arkasındaki alışılmadık kız grubu bir kıkırdama krizine girerken, 3 cadının bulunduğu tablo yana savruldu. Hermione gözlerini devirerek, çok tanıdık olan Başkanlık Odası'na girdi.

"Normalde şifremiz bu değil tabii, ama Draco'dan habersiz değiştirdim." Bir açıklama yapma gereği duymuştu, yoksa diğerlerinin kıkırdamalarının duracağından şüpheliydi. "Aniden diğer erkeklerin de toplayıp bizi basmasın diye. Bu akşam hepimizin bir anda ortadan kaydolduğunu fark edince çok şaşıracaklar. Draco zaten bütün gün sıkıştırdı beni... 'Ne karıştırıyorsunuz Granger? Pansy bile söylemiyor bana. Hermione söyler misin?' " Birde kızların onların şifresini öğrenmemesi gerektiği vardı, ama tabii bunu arkadaşlarına söyleyecek değildi.

Yana kaçılıp da, herkesin içeri girmesine izin verdiğinde bir "Vooaaav" yükseldi. Son derece geniş olan oda, o seneki Okul Başkanları olan Hermione ve Draco'nun zevkine göre döşenmişti. Etrafa serpiştirilmiş şeker pembe, kırmızı, sarı, turuncu ve bir tanede gri renklerinde yumuşak puflar ve armut koltuklar, armut koltuklara oturmuş birinin kullanacağı alçaklıkta sehpalar dizisi büyük ihtimalle Hermione'nin fikriydi. Siyah bir 3 kişilik deri kanepe hemen şöminenin karşısına yerleştirilmişti. Kanepenin hemen önünde bir masa, masanın üstünde cipsler, kolalar, dondurmalar, külahlar, ekler, kekler, poğaçalar, simitler, ve daha birçok çeşit yiyecek ile kâseler, kaşıklar ve bardaklar duruyordu. Duvarlardaki tablolarda hiçbir büyücü veya cadı resmi yoktu. Genelde çiçekler ve hayvanlar resmedilmişti.

Parvati, "Hayret, kitap veya kitaplık yok mu?" dediğinde, Hermione sırıtarak odanın yan duvarlarındaki, 2'şer olarak dağılmış 4 kapıyı gösterdi. "Sağdaki benim yatak odam, soldaki Draco'nun. Benim odamın yanındaki kapının arkasında küçük bir kütüphane var, okulun gerçek kütüphanesinden aldığımız kitaplar ve 2 masa, birkaç tane sandalye. Draco'nun odasının yanındaki oda ise daha çok uygulamaya yönelik. Orda İksir ve ilkyardım malzemeleri ile büyük boş bir alan var. Yastıklar ve insan modelleri de var. Genelde birbirimizin üstünde büyü denemiyoruz."

Tablo arkalarından kapanırken, Hermione bu akşamın çok ilginç olacağını düşünmeden edemiyordu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonunda herkes yerleşmişti. Hermione ve Ginny kırmızı bir armut koltuğa yerleşirken, Parvati, Padma ve Luna sarı, Lavender kırmızıyı seçmişti. Pansy ve Daphne önce siyah kanepeyi sihirle çevirerek ona oturmayı düşünmüşlerdi. Ancak daha sonra çok uzak kaldıklarını fark edince Daphne gri olan tek pufu kapmış, Pansy ise somurtarak yastığına sarılmış, pijamasıyla aynı renkte olan şeker pembesi koltuğa oturmuştu.

"Biliyor musun Pansy, sana pembe yakışıyor." Dedi Padma çok ciddi bir şekilde. Pansy, onun dalga geçtiğini sanıp, kızı azarlayacakken Parvati araya girdi. "Ciddiyiz Pansy. Seni pembeyle pek göremiyoruz, ancak sana siyahtan daha çok yakışıyor. 4. sınıftaki baloyu hatırlıyor musun? O gün pembe giymiştin. Biraz fazla dantelliydi, ama olsun. Sana gidiyor pembe..."

Diğer kızlar da başlarıyla ikizlerin söylediklerini onaylayınca, Pansy somurtmanın bir anlamı olmadığını fark ederek, konuşup gülüşmelerine katıldı.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kızlar yerleşip, muhabbet etmeye başlayalı çok olmamıştı. Ginny, acıktığını söyleyerek üstünde envai çeşit yiyeceğin bulunduğu masaya ilerledi. Büyük boy, cips paketini açarak –Muggle dünyasında cipsleri ve kolaları Hermione bile beraber getirttirmişlerdi, işlemler bir haftalarını almıştı şu kadarcık şey için- büyük bir kâseye hepsini boşalttı. Kola şişesini de açıp, 8 bardağı doldurdu. Bir elinde cips tabağı, diğer elinde kendi kola bardağı, yerine dönerken Hermione hariç herkesin elindekilere baktığını görerek sırıttı.

"Bunlar cips ve kola, bir tür muggle yiyecekleri." Pansy ve Daphne'nin yüzünü buruşturmasına aldırmadan devam etti. "Fabrika dedikleri bir yerde makineler tarafından yapılıyor. Fabrika ne hiç bilmiyorum ama çok dumanlı bir şeymiş." Ağzına bir tane cips attı. "Hım... Gerçekten güzeller. Denemek isteyen?"

Önce Luna, ardından Patil ikizleri, daha sonra Lavender, Ginny'nin kâsesine uzanıp birer tane cips alırken, Hermione merakla onları izliyordu. Beğenecekler miydi acaba? Sonuçta bunlar muggle ürünleriydi, büyücülerin pek aşina olduğu söylenemezdi. Ya beğenmeyip, onun dünyasını aşağılarlarsa? Hermione hafifçe dudağını ısırdı. Bu sırada ilk tepki Luna'dan gelmişti...

"Hım... Gerçekten güzel? Ne var bunun içinde? Biraz tuzlu ve yağlı gibi ama çok değişik bir zevk veriyor insana. İlginç... İçinde bağımlılık yapan bapalardan olmasın?"

"Eee, hayır sanmıyorum." Diye cevap verdi Luna'ya hafifçe sırıtarak Hermione. Diğerleri de güzel olduğunu belirtip, kendilerine de bir kâse koymak ve kolalarını almak için masaya yöneldiklerinde –Jelatin poşeti nasıl açacaklarını çözmek biraz zamanlarını almıştı- Ginny kendi tabağını Pansy'nin burnunun dibine soktu. "Dene şunu Pans, ölmezsin merak etme."

Pansy, başını sağa çevirip, elleriyle tabağı itti. "Muggle pis-" Ancak Pansy sözünü bitiremeden Ginny onu azarlamaya başlamıştı.

"Biliyoruz Pansy! Mugglelardan nefret ediyorsun, muggle doğumlu büyücü ve cadılardan da! Elinde olsa hepsini yeryüzünden silersin. İyi tarafa Karanlık Lord, sadece muggleları ve muggle doğumluları değil safkan ailelerden ona katılmayanları da tehdit ettiği için girdin. Yöntemleri sana uymuyordu öyle değil mi? AMA TANRI AŞKINA EĞLENCEMİZİ BOZMAYIP ŞUNDAN BİR TANE O SAFKAN ŞANLI ŞÖHRETLİ MÜKEMMEL AĞZINA ATAR MISIN? KİRLENMEZSİN MERAK ETME! Bunları aştığımızı sanıyordum. Beni kızdıracaksınız illa öyle değil mi?"

Pansy, karşısındaki ateşler saçan Weasley'e bir an onu öldürebilirmiş gibi baktıktan sonra, elini kâseye sokup, bir cips alıp, ağzına attı. Yüzündeki tiksinme ifadesi, cipsi çiğnedikçe yok olurken, en sonunda sırıtmaya dönüşmüştü. Bir tane daha almak için elini uzattığında Ginny gülerek ona bütün kâseyi uzattı. "Ben kendime koyarım, siz bunu alın."

Ginny, mutlu mutlu masaya ilerlerken, Daphne'ninde cipslerden tadıp, Pansy ile ikisinin kolalarını almak için kalktığını görerek kendi kendine sırıttı...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tamam, çeviriyorum."

Ginny, kızların oluşturduğu çemberin tam ortasındaki şişeyi çevirirken, Lavender'in "Erkekleride çağıralım mı? Daha eğlenceli olur. Hem o öpüşülen şişe çevirmeceden oynarız." Sözlerini duymazlıktan geldi. Şişenin diğer ucu, Luna'yı gösterirken Ginny "Doğruluk mu? Cesaret mi?" diye sordu.

Luna, kısa bir an düşündükten sonra omuzlarını silkip "Doğruluk." Dedi. Burada söylenenlerin burada kalacağına dair büyülü yeminler edilmişti ve buradakilerden herhangi birinden çekinmiyordu da.

Ginny, Luna'nın doğruluk seçmesinden sonra yüzünü düşünceli bir şekilde buruşturdu. Etraftan neler sorması gerektiğine dair öneriler geliyordu. "Hım... İlk öpüşmen kiminleydi Luna?"

Luna, Ginny'e bakarken hafifçe kızardı. "Beni boğmayacaksın ama? Ehhm, Harry'leydi."

Ginny'nin gözleri fal taşı gibi açılırken, ardı ardına sorular yağdırmaya başlamıştı. "Ne? Benim Harry'mle mi? Ne zaman? Nerde? Nasıl? Hanginiz başlattınız?"

"Tek soru Ginny." diye cevapladı gülümseyerek onu Luna ve şişeyi döndürdü. Şişe Pansy'e geldi. "Doğruluk." Öneriler tekrar yağmaya başladığında, Ginny çoktan az önceki kızgınlığını unutmuşa benziyordu. Şuna ile sonra hesaplaşacaktı.

"Zabini ile aranızda ne var Pansy?" diye sordu en sonunda Luna. Pansy, önce gözlerini devirdi, daha sonra yüzünde bir sırıtmayla cevap verdi. "Zengin kasa."

Daphne dâhil, herkes bu cevapla beraber kahkahalara boğulurken, Pansy çoktan şişeyi çevirmişti. Şişe, Hermione'ye geldiğinde, Hermione hafifçe yutkundu. Az önce 3 cesaret hakkını doldurmuştu. Şimdi ister istemez Doğruluk seçmek zorundaydı. Dudaklarından hafif bir "Doğruluk" çıkarken, Pansy çoktan soracağı soruya karar vermişti.

"Draco ile nasıl başladınız?" Pansy sorusunu sorarken, herkes susmuştu. Anlaşılan herkes bu soruyu ve bu sorunun cevabını bekliyordu. Hermione rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı. "Aslında bu, çok uzun bir hikâye, o kadar zamanınızı almak istemem."

Ancak Pansy, pes edeceğe benzemiyordu. "Bütün gece seniniz Granger. Hepimiz bu sorunun cevabını merak ediyor. Anlatsan ölmezsin ya! Baksana ben muggle yiyeceği bile yedim. Ben, Pansy Parkinson! Ve kimseye söylemeyin ama tadı son derece güzeldi. Gerçi o kola denen şey biraz korkuttu beni, kabarcıkları patlıyordu..."

Hermione gülerek, buradaki kişilerin olanları bilmesinin ona hiçbir zarar vermeyeceğini tekrarlıyordu kendi kendine. Ginny onun içini rahatlatmak için "Tabii öyle özel anlarınız varsa, oraları atlayabilirsin. Hadi Hermione! Hepimiz merak ediyoruz. 2 yıl öncesine kadar birbirimizi nerede görsek bir kaşık suda boğabilirdik! Ama şimdi baksana, dost olduk. Dost, Hermione! Ve bunları da siz sağladınız, eğer sen ve Draco başlamasaydınız her ne kadar aynı tarafta çalışsak da gene de birbirimizin boğazlarına sarılırdık her gün." demesi kendine güvenini kazandırmıştı. Derin bir nefes alarak, başlamaya karar verdi. Eğer şimdi yapamazsa, bir daha hiçbir zaman yapamazdı.

"Tamam anlatacağım. Ama daha hepsi bitmeden kesmek yok tamam? Aslında her şey 3. sınıfta başladı..."


	2. Slap

_*Şlap*_

_Sarışın genç, hazırlıksız yediği ani tokadın etkisiyle dengesini kaybederek sendeledi. Arkasındaki duvara tutundu. Dengesi ve bilinci geri geldiğinde, karşısındaki öfke saçan, ona bir tokat daha atmaya yeltenen Hermione'yi görünce afalladı._

_Draco, böyle bir tepki beklemiyordu. Harry ve Ron'un ona yumrukla saldırmalarını beklerdi. Crabbe ve Goyle, böyle bir durumda araya girer ve o ikisini revirlik ederdi. Harry ve Ron'un ona asalarını çekmelerini de düşünmüştü, hatta asası cüppesinin cebinin içindeki elinde hazır bekliyordu. İkisi de önce büyülü bir kalkanla, sonra ustaca yapılmış uğursuz lanetlerinden herhangi birisiyle hal olurdu. Bu sefer onları kendisi revirlik ederdi. Kolay lokmalardı sonuçta._

_Draco, Hermione'nin ona asa çekmesine de hazırlıklıydı. Belki o bulanık kadar hızlı ve becerikli olmayabilirdi, belki suratının ortasına laneti de yerdi, ama onunda eli armut toplamazdı ya? Elinden gelen en büyük zararı verirdi o kazma dişli cadıya. Zaten o kızın, ona öyle büyük zararlar verecek cesareti de yoktu. Büyük ihtimal kurallara karşı gelmesin diye Harry ve Ron'u sakinleştirmeye çalışacaktı. Gryffindor'muş! Peh..._

_Ancak hayatı boyunca hiç kimseden bir fiske bile yememiş, yaptığı bütün haylazlıklar güler yüzle karşılanmış, el üstünde tutulmuş, şımartılmış, Malfoy'ların son ve tek varisi Draco Malfoy'a, bir bulanıktan, onu her konuda geçebilmiş bir bulanıktan yediği tokat, hayatına büyük bir darbe gibi indi._

"_Bir daha sakın Hagrid'e zavallı deme, seni iğrenç – seni kötü kalpli - "_

"_Hermione!" dedi şaşırmış bir şekilde Ron. Hermione'nin bir tokat daha atmak için kaldırdığı elini yakaladı._

"_Bırak, Ron!"_

_Hermione Granger, o anda ne yaptığını ve ne yapmak üzere olduğunu anlayarak hayatında ilk kez kendinden utandı. Birine tokat atmıştı. Attığı kişi her ne kadar Malfoy da olsa, bunu hak etmiyordu. Onu sıradan insanlardan ayıran hiçbir özelliği kalmamıştı şuan. Hatta muggleların tabiri ile mahalle kavgası düzeyine indirmişti olayı._

_Kendisi ile olan çatışmasını, daha sonra halletmesi gerekiyordu. Büyük ihtimal Malfoy, birazdan Crabbe ve Goyle'u üstüne salacaktı. 3'e 3 sayılırlardı ancak Crabbe ve Goyle'u toplasan zaten 3 kişi ederdi! Tek güvenebileceği şey büyüsüydü, hızla asasını çekti cüppesinin cebinden. Şimdi kendini savunmak için yumruklarına değil, büyüsüne güvenebilirdi en azından._

_Hermione'nin asasını çıkardığını gören Draco, ne yapması gerektiğini düşünürken geriledi._

_Hermione bekledi, Malfoy'un saldırı emrini bekledi. Saniyeler, ağır ağır geçti. Dakikalar hatta saatlar geçmiş gibi hissediyordu Hermione. Asayı tutan elinin terlediğini hissetti. İç organları bedeninden dışarı çıkmak istemişçesine kıvranıyordu. Hermione, Malfoy'un gözlerinin içine baktı, baktı ve baktı... Orda öfke görmeliydi, nefret ve hırs görmeliydi. Malfoy, şimdi Crabbe ve Goyle'a saldırma emri vermeliydi ki Hermione'nin tokadını haklı çıkarıp, ne kadar aşağılık biri olduğunu kanıtlasındı._

_Ancak Hermione, Malfoy'un onu süzen, ifadesiz, bulutlu, griye çalan açık mavi gözlerinde bir anlık bir kırgınlık yakaladı. Bu bir anlık kırgınlığı, sadece Hermione yakalayabilmişti. Hermione'nin kıvranan iç organları acıyla kasıldı. 'Lütfen!' diye düşündü Hermione. 'Lütfen yanılmamış olayım! Lütfen pisliğin ve aptalın teki ol! Lütfen, hadi, artık, ver şu saldırı emrini!'_

_Ve sonunda, emir geldi. Hiç beklenmedik bir emir..._

"_Yürüyün..." diye mırıldandı, Draco Malfoy._

_Malfoy önde, Crabbe ve Goyle arkasında hiçbir şey demeden Slytherin Zindanları'na doğru giden geçitte kaybolurken, Hermione arkalarından bakakalmıştı. Harry ve Ron'un ise şaşkınlığı geçmişti. Hermione'ye "Çok iyi yaptın!" gibi bir şeyler söylüyorlardı. Ancak kulakları uğuldayan Hermione, şuan ikisini de duymuyordu..._

_***_

_Slytherin Zindanları'nın bahçeye giden başka bir geçidinde ilerleyen 3'lüden Draco Malfoy'un aklı şuan durmaksızın çalışıyordu. Saniye saniye az önce yaşadıklarını inceliyor, olasılıkları değerlendiriyor, yapması gereken şeyi planlıyordu. Draco'nun bildiği tek bir şey vardı, o pis bulanığa bunu ödetmesi gerektiğiydi._

_Crabbe ve Goyle ise arkasında, merakla patronlarının onlara emredeceklerini bekliyorlardı. Ancak uzun bir yürüyüşten sonra bile Malfoy'dan ses çıkmayınca, Crabbe dayanamayarak sordu. "Malfoy! Niye öyle çekip gitmemize izin verdin? O sürtüğü tek elimizle haklayabilirdik."_

_Draco içten içe güldü. 'Ne kadar da kalın kafalılar!' _

"_Eminim haklardın Crabbe! Sen daha küçük parmağını oynatmadan o hepimizi asasının tek bir hareketiyle maymuna dönüştürürdü. Hayır... Her şey olabilirim ama salak değilim. O küçük bulanığı hazırlıksız yakalamalıyız. Ayrıca ne zamandan beri emirlerimi sorgulamaya başladın?" Dedi. Sesinde aşağılayan ince bir tını vardı. Crabbe, homurdanarak bir özür dilemeye yeltendi, ancak Malfoy elinin küçük bir hareketiyle onun sesini kesti._

_Karanlık geçitte, Malfoy yukarı çıkan merdivenlerin önünde aniden durdu. Malfoy'a çarpmamak için aniden frenleyen Crabbe ve Goyle, neden burada durduklarını merak ederek şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine baktılar. Malfoy'un yüzü haince bir sırıtmayla çarpılmıştı. Buda eğlence var demekti. Crabbe ve Goyle da birbirlerine bakarak sırıttılar._

"_Siz gibin, Profesör Sprout'a benim Madam Pomfrey'e uğramam gerektiğini, 15 dakika kadar derse geç kalacağımı, özür dilediğimi söyleyin."_

_Crabbe ve Goyle'un yüzündeki sırıtma silinirken, ikisi de itiraz edercesine homurdandılar. "Ama Malfoy! Bizsiz... Hem daha az önce olay oldu?" Malfoy, onlara bakmadan merdivenlere yönelmişti bile. "İşte o yüzden şimdi harekete geçeceğim. Ve yalnız! Bunu beklemeyeceklerdir... Beklemeyecektir." Crabbe ve Goyle, gene itiraz edece oldular ancak Malfoy sert bir bakış ile onların homurdanmalarını keserken, iki iri yarı çocuğun bahçeye açılan geçitte kaybolmalarını beklemeden merdivenlerden çıkmaya başladı._

_***_

_Harry, Ron ve Hermione hızla Muska sınıfına doğru ilerliyorlardı. Koridorlar neredeyse boşalmıştı. Halen koridorlarda olanlar ise aceleyle sınıflara koşuşturuyorlardı, tıpkı Harry, Ron ve Hermione gibi. Harry ve Ron'un bacakları, Hermione'ninkilerden biraz daha uzun olduklarından, onlar önden gidiyorlardı. Birde yarınki Qudditch Maçı hakkında konuşuyorlardı._

_Hermione'nin kafası, her zaman olduğunun aksine pek de girecekleri derste değildi. Az önce olanları tartıyor, ölçüp biçiyordu. Harry ve Ron, çok iyi yaptığını binlerce defa belirtmişti. Ancak Hermione'nin içini bir suçluluk dalgası kaplamıştı. Vicdanı, bir şeyleri yanlış yaptığını bağırıyordu adeta. Karar vermişti, bulduğu ilk fırsatta Malfoy'dan özür dileyecekti._

_***_

_Draco, hızla merdivenlerden çıktı. Bu merdivenler, Muska sınıfının olduğu koridora açılan başka bir koridora çıkıyordu. Hogwarts, özelliklede zindanlardaki geçitler her zaman karışık olmuştur, ancak Draco burada geçirdiği 3. yılında zindanlardaki gizli geçitlerin birçoğunu ezbere bilir hale gelmişti._

_Koridora çıktığında, önce hemen o koridordaki 3 sınıfı dolaştı. 3'ünün de boş olduğunu görünce, karanlık bir köşeye sessizce beklemeye başladı. Hesaplarına göre, 3'lünün birazdan önünden geçmesi gerekliydi. Bu sırada eğer başarabilirse Potter ve Weasley'e çaktırmadan o Granger bulanığını kıskıvrak, aniden yakalayıp, önce karanlık koridora çekecek, asasını alacak ve boş bir sınıfa sokacaktı._

_***_

_Muska sınıfının kapısına yaklaşmışlardı ki, bir el Hermione'yi ağzından kavrayarak, onu hemen yanlarından geçtikleri karanlık koridora çekti. Hermione'nin bağırmaya zamanı olmamıştı, sadece kısık bir "Ha-!" sesi çıkarabilmişti. Başka bir elde, Hermione aynı kişiye ait olduklarını düşünüyordu, bu kişi hakkında da oldukça iyi bir tahmini vardı, cüppesinin ceplerini karıştırarak asasını buldu, çekti ve çıkardı. Sonra onu belinden kavrayarak sürüklemeye başladı._

_Geri geri sürüklenmeye devam ediyordu. Kaçıp kurtulmaya çabaladı, ancak onu tutan el ondan oldukça güçlüydü. Çığlık atamıyordu, el ağzını tamamen kaplamıştı. Ağzını kapayan elide ısıramıyordu. Kısık kısık inlemeler çıkarabiliyordu ancak. Nefes alış verişleri hızlanmıştı..._

_***_

_Draco'nun planı tıkır tıkır işliyordu. Şimdiye kadar hiçbir aksaklık çıkmamıştı. Ellerinin altındaki bedenin kasılıp, kurtulmaya çabaladığını, giderek daha fazla heyecanlandığını hissetti. Draco, Hermione'yi kendine doğru sertçe çekerek, kızın karnını ve kollarını, eliyle vücudu arasına daha da sıkıştırdı. _

_1-2 adım daha sürükledikten sonra Hermione'yi, az önce kontrol ettiği boş sınıflardan en yakındakine varmışlardı. Kızın, vücudunu sarmış olan elini çekti ve hızla kapıyı açıp, kendisiyle beraber Hermione'yi de içeri soktu._

_***_

_Hermione, sırtı sert duvara çarpınca, yüzünü acıyla buruşturdu ama bir şey demedi. Ağzını ve birazda burnunu kapatan elin baskısı hafiflemişti. Daha rahat nefes alabiliyordu artık. Az önce onu belinden kavrayan el ise, şimdi sert bir şekilde onu sağ omzunda kapıya bastırıyordu._

_Ve Draco Malfoy, karşısına dikilmiş, yüzünde intikamla çarpılmış bir sırıtışla, Hermione'yi izliyordu._

"_Biraz sert davrandım galiba. Kusuruma bakmazsın artık değil mi seni küçük, pis sürtük?!"_

_Hermione, ağzı, Draco'nun eliyle kapatılmış olduğundan ancak "Mlphğrk-" a benzer bir ses çıkarabildi._

"_Kes sesini!"_

_Draco'nun Hermione'nin omzunu tutan elinin başparmağı, yavaşça ve bastırarak kızın gırtlağında gezindi. "Ne söyleyecektin bulanık? Bunu ödeyeceksin mi? Nasıl? McGonagall ya da Dumbledore'a gitmeyi mi düşünüyorsun?" Draco'nun eli, Hermione'nin boğazını kaplamıştı tamamen. "Ceza almak veya bina puanları umurumda mı sanıyorsun? Yoksa Potter ve Weasley ikilisine şikâyet mi edeceksin beni? Hatta bütün Gryffindor'a? Benimde arkamda Slytherin binası var... Ya da belki işimi kendin halletmeyi planlıyorsundur, tıpkı benim yaptığım gibi. Bir kenarda suratımın ortasına yapıştıracak mısın laneti?"_

_Draco, Hermione'nin ağzındaki elini çekti. Ayrıca boğazındaki elide gevşetti, yoksa kız nefessizlikten ölecekti. Aslında bu güzel bir fikir olabilirdi ancak direk kendisi suçlanırdı. Küçük yaşta Azkaban'ı bir bulanık yüzünden boylanmak istemiyordu._

_Hermione ise, ağzından elin çekilmesine rağmen hiçbir şey demedi, çığlık atmadı. Malfoy'un ona olan öfkesinin tamamen boşalmasını bekliyordu, bu duruma düşmeyi hem tokat atarak hem de dikkatsiz davranarak hak etmişti. Ancak zor nefes almanın getirdiği sıkışıklık yüzünden gelen öksürük nöbetlerini engelleyemiyordu._

"_Söylesene bayan-her şeyi-bilen, pis kanının dolaştığı o kafanda neler düşünüyorsun?"_

_Hermione 'En azından benim kafamın içinde bir beyin var.' diye düşündü ama bir şey demedi..._

"_Söyle hadi Granger! İtiraf et, faka bastım de. Beni yakaladın de. Yanlış mıyım?"_

_Bu sefer Hermione kendini tutamadı. "Senin egonu tatmin etmek için mi? Çok beklersin Malfoy!"_

_Ancak cümlesini yeni bitirmişti ki, Draco'nun boğazındaki elinin sinirle kasılarak sıkılaşması sonucunda şiddetli bir öksürük krizine daha girdi._

"_D-Draco."_

_Kendi ismini, bir bulanığın, Hermione Granger bulanığının ağzından duyarak ufak bir şok geçirdi Draco._

"_Bir daha sakın ismimi o kirli ağzına alma!"_

_Hermione ise onu takmadan devam etti, öksürükleri arasından devam edebildiği kadar. "D-Draco... Öz –ööhöhöe- Özür dilerim..."_

_Hermione, bu sözleri söyleyip de kendi vicdanını rahatlattıktan sonra, artık Malfoy'un ona ne yapacağı umurunda değildi. Ancak bunu görmek istemediğine emindi, bu yüzden derin bir nefes alıp –ne kadar derin alabiliyorsa artık boğazını sıkan bir elle- gözlerini kapadı._

_Ve bekledi... Bir yumruk, bir tekme, bir tokat ya da canını acıtacak herhangi bir fiziksel darbe bekledi. Onu acılar içinde kıvrandıracak ya da gülünç duruma düşerek bir uğursuzluk lanetinin bedenine çarptığını hissetmeyi bekledi. En kötü ihtimalle, Malfoy'un onu şuracıkta tek eliyle boğarak öldürmesini bekledi._

_Bunlardan hiçbiri gerçekleşmedi..._

_Hermione, boğazını sıkan elin onu bırakmasıyla rahat bir nefes aldığında, çarpan kapının rüzgârı saçlarını uçuşturdu. Gözlerini açıp da etrafına baktığında, Malfoy'un orda olmadığını fark etti. Sınıftaki, Hermione gibi orda olmaması gereken tek şey, bir sıranın üzerine bırakılmış asası ve havaya sihirle yazılmış "Bende." kelimesiydi._

_Hermione, duvardan yavaşça aşağı doğru kayarak yere çöktü. Ve yeni doğmuş bir bebeğin ilk nefesini almasında hissettiği karışık duygular içinde, bir nefes çekti içine._

_***_

_Draco, bir iki koridor ilerde, yumruğunu hızlıca Hogwarts'ın taş duvarlarına çarparken, yüzü acıyla kasıldı._

_***_

"Ne yani? Malfoy senin boğazına yapıştı hala yaşıyor mu?"

"Onu bırak Ginny, şuan çıkıyorlar ya!"

Hermione'nin çevresini sarmış olan bütün kızlar, merakla anlattıklarını dinliyorlardı. Hepsi sus pus şeklindeydi. Az önceye, yani Hermione biraz nefes almak için durana kadar.

"Ben hala nasıl Draco'nun sana bir şey yapmadığını düşünüyorum. Yani sadece boğazını sıktı... Bu hiç de Draco'ya göre değil." Dedi Pansy. Kuşkuyla karışık bir şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını çatmıştı. Daphne de ondan pek farklı durumda değildi. Herhalde Malfoy'larının böyle bir incelik göstermesi, o yıllarda, hem de Hermione'ye karşı oldukça garip gelmişti.

"Merak etme Pansy, boğazımı sıkarken de yeterince canımı yakmıştı."

Ancak diğerleri olanlara daha da şaşırmış görünüyorlardı.

"Sen nasıl ondan ÖZÜR dilersin? Hem de öyle bir durumdayken! Sen bunu nasıl olur da Harry ve Ron'a söylemezsin? Onun ağzını burnunu dağıtırlardı." Diye çıkıştı Ginny, Hermione'ye. Hermione ise, Ginny'nin birden patlak veren öfkesine gülerek karşılık verdi. "Sakin ol Ginny, Draco'nun da dediği gibi bu hiçbir işe yaramazdı. Onunda arkasında Slytherin Binası vardı. Binalar arası bir savaşa gerek yoktu. Ayrıca ödeşmiştik sonuçta bir şekilde. Bana patlaması lazımdı. Harry ve Ron'un bilmesi sadece daha fazla sorun yaratırdı. Bende Harry ve Ron'a çok çalıştığım için şaşkınlıkla Muska'yı kaçırdığımı söyledim. O hafta boyunca Draco, hep bir şeyler olmasını bekledi. Bunu hissettim. Onun bekleyerek işkence çekmesini izlemek de son derece keyifliydi ayrıca. Öyle işte..."

"Ama Hermione! Harry ve Ron! Yani bilmeye hakları..."

Bu sefer Ginny'e Luna cevap verdi. "Saçmalama Ginny, Draco'nun mezarı başında ağlayan bir Hermione'ye ihtiyacımız yok."

"Seninle sonra görüşeceğiz Luna Hanım!"

Parvati, hepsinin susturdu. "Eeee, devam et Hermione? Sonra neler oldu?"

Hermione düşünceli bir şekilde alnını kırıştırdı. "Hiçbir şey olmadı. Ta ki 4. sınıftaki Noel Balosu'na kadar."


	3. Library

_Profesör'ünden öğrencisine, ev cininden hayaletine, Hogwarts'taki canlı/cansız bütün varlıklar –Peeves hariç- bu Noel için oradan oraya koşuşturuyorlardı. Mükemmellik için herkes bir şeyin ucundan tutmuştu. Bu Noel'de Hogwarts, göz almalıydı. Misafirler memnun edilmeli, okula hayran bırakılmalıydı. Cadılar ve büyücülerin hepsi eğlenmeli, hepsi zevk almalıydı.___

_Hogwarts'ın bu Noel heyecanı, Slytherin zindanlarının derinliklerine kadar sızmıştı.___

_"Sence hangisini giymeliyim Draco?" dedi Pansy. Bir elinde pembe, diğer elinde sarı resmi cüppelerini tutuyordu. Draco, ayna karşısında resmi cüppesinin yakalarını düzeltirken, göz ucuyla Pansy'nin gösterdiklerini süzdü. "Sana ne giysen yakışır Pansy. Ama eğer fikrimi soruyorsan, pembe olan derim. Kavalyene göre de düşün, sarının içinde kayboluruz."___

_Pansy, cüppeleri bir kez daha şöyle bir süzdükten sonra, hiç tereddüt etmeden sarı olanı koltuğun üstüne fırlattı. "Haklısın Draco. Ben giyinip geliyorum. Merak etme çok bekletmem seni, saçım makyajım hazır." diyerek pembe resmi cüppesi elinde, kızlar yatakhanesine inen tünelde kayboldu.___

_Ortak Salonda kalan Draco gözlerini devirip "Umarım bekletmez." diye mırıldandı. Son bir kez kendini aynada –Ortak Salon'a ayna koyma fikri Slytherin kızlarından çıkmıştı.- süzdü. Siyah resmi cüppesi, saçları, her şeyi düzgündü. Kendini izlemekten sıkılıp, Blaise'nin oturduğu siyah, deri, tekli koltuğun hemen yanındaki, siyah ,deri, tekli koltuğa çöktü.___

_"Krum'ın hangi kızla gittiğini öğrenemedin mi?" diye sordu Draco. Blaise, başını hayır anlamında sağa sola salladı. "Slytherin ve Ravenclaw değil, bunu biliyoruz. Son sınıftaki Erica ve Vera ile konuştum. Onlar Hogwarts'ta olan biten neredeyse her şeyi bilirler. Bizden bile çok, kolları Gryffindor'un üst sınıflarına kadar ulaşır. Vera, Durmstrang'da, Krum'ın en yakın arkadaşı olan birinden baloya davet aldığında, çocuğun ağzını aramış Krum kimle gidiyor diye. Ama Krum en yakın arkadaşına bile baloya kimi davet ettiğini söylememiş."___

_Draco, kaşlarını çatmış, düşünceli bir şekilde kapıyı izliyordu. "Gizli işler çevirmesinden hoşlanmıyorum. O Durmstrang'lı, bir Üç Büyücü Şampiyon'u daha da önemlisi o Viktor Krum. Onunla iyi ilişkiler içinde olmalıyız. Onun ve onun gibilerin bizim yanımızda olması, bizim için büyük avantaj."___

_"Neyse, bu akşam görüceğiz öyle değil mi? Bu kadar özenle gizleyebildiğine göre, gerçekten büyük bir sürpriz olacak olmalı. Belki de Blaise'nin dediği gibi, safkan, soylu, zengin ve güzel bir Fransız kızı bulmuştur kendine Beauxbatons'dan. Gidip de Gryffindor'lu bir bulanığı ayarlayacak değil ya?" dedi Theodore Nott, oda şuan Daphne'yi bekliyordu. Draco, kendini beğenmiş bir edayla sırıttı. "Granger bulanığı gibi birini koluna takıp gelecek değil elbette. Bence Durmstrang'lı bir kız bulmuştur. Ama neden bu kadar gizlediğini anlamıyorum. Belkide hayran tayfası ayarladığa kıza saldırmasın diyedir."___

_O sırada Pansy Ortak Salon'a girdi. "Ben hazırım Draco." Draco, ayağa kalkıp, Pansy'nin koluna girmesini sağlayacak şekilde durdu. Pansy, zarafetle Draco'nun koluna tutunduktan sonra, Crabbe ve Goyle de arkalarında, Slytherin Ortak Salonu'nu terk ettiler.___

_***___

_Büyük salonun kapıları ardına kadar açıldı.___

_Hermione Granger, o geceki eşinin koluna girmiş, içeri doluşan kalabalığın arasında ezilmemek için iyice kapının kenarına çekilmişti. Yanından geçip giderek, Büyük Salon'da yerlerine oturan insanları izledi. Birçok kız ona kıskançlıkla bakıyordu. Sadece kızlarda değildi aslında. Hermione bunlara göğüs germeyi de kabul etmişti, kavalyesinin baloya davetini kabul ederken. Pek de aldırmıyordu ya bu tip bakışlara, şaşkınlıktı, sadece zararsız bir kıskançlıktı.___

_Viktor Krum, o gece kendinin dünyanın en şanslı erkeği olarak görüyordu. Yanlarından akıp giden insan seli arasındaki iki oğlanın, onun yerinde olmak için dünyaları feda edebileceklerini asla bilemedi.___

_Hermione ise, bir kişinin bakışlarında daha fazlasını hissetmişti. En iyi arkadaşı –şimdilik- olan Ron Weasley'in kıskançlığı biraz farklıydı sanki. Ancak Hermione ona kırgındı, hem de çok. Ayrıca şuan bunları düşünemeyecek kadar da mutlu hissediyordu.___

_Hermione Granger, yanından geçen bir kişinin daha onu izleyen bulutlu gözlerine bakıp da daha fazlasını göremedi. Herkes içeri girdikten sonra, bir kişinin daha o kolunda Viktor Krum ile içeri girerken nefesinin daraldığını, Viktor Krum, dans ederken ona sarılarak onu her döndürdüğünde, bir kişinin daha sinirden kaskatı olduğunu hissetmedi.___

_Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy'un o bulutlu mavi-gri gözlerinin bütün gece boyunca arkadaşlarına fark ettirmeden onu izlediğini, uzun bir zaman bilemedi.___

_***___

_Noel Balosu'ndan ertesi sabah, saat 8 civarları.___

_Gryffindor Kızlar Yatakhanesi odalarından biri, dün gecenin yorgunluğuyla deliksiz bir uykuya dalmış 3 kıza ev sahipliği yapıyordu. Dört direkli yatakların perdeleri çekilmiş, resmi cüppeler aceleyle dolaplara tıkıştırılmış, asalar umursamazca yatakların yanı başlarındaki komodinlerin üstlerine bırakılmıştı.___

_Hermione Granger, gözlerini açtığında saat 8'i 10 geçiyordu. Büyük ve gürültülü bir esneyişten sonra, başucundaki saate baktı. 'Sabahın köründe kalkıp da ne yapacağım?' diye düşünen, en azından düşünmeye yeltenen Hermione, eski haline dönmüş kıvırcık kafasını tekrardan yastığına gömdü. Gözlerini açtığında, 'Oh çok uyudum, kesin 2 saat geçmiştir.' diye düşünüyordu. Ancak saate bakıp da, 8'i çeyrek geçtiğini, hepi topu 5 dakika gözlerini kapalı tutabildiğini görünce umutsuzlukla doğrulup, banyoya yöneldi.___

_15 dakika sonra hazırlanmıştı. Küçük bir duş, sıradan günlük kıyafetler –kot pantolon ve hırka-, saçına atılan bir tarak –yatıştırmayı denemiyordu bile-. Koltuğunun altına, arasına bitmemiş ödevi yerleştirilmiş aritmansi kitabını aldıktan sonra Gryffindor Kızlar Yatakhanesi'nin merdivenlerinden inip, ıssız Ortak Salon'dan ve Hogwarts Koridorları'ndan geçerek kütüphanenin yolunu tuttu.___

_***___

_Draco Malfoy, huzursuz bir gece geçirmişti. Bir türlü uyuyamamış, yatağında dört dönmüştü. Hatta küçükken uykusuz geçirdiği gecelerde uyguladığı yöntem bile etki etmemişti bu sefer. ( 1000 galleon, 2000 galleon, 3000 galleon... Diye ailesinin sahip olduğu altınları saymaktı yöntem. Annesi Narcissa öğretmişti bunu ona. )___

_Şimdi ise, masanın üstünde sadece başlığı atılmış, yapılmayı bekleyen ödevi ve çevresine açtığı 3 tane aritmansi kitabı, o parşömen ve tüy kalemine, parşömen ve tüy kalemi de ona bakıyor, yaklaşık 15 dakikadan beri bakışıyorlardı. Profesör Vector'a içinden bir lanet edip, bu kadar zor ödev verdiği için ileride ona bir kara büyü yapmayı aklının bir köşesine yazdı. ___

_Tam tüy kalemini eline alıp, bir şeyler çiziktirmeye tam başlamıştı ki kütüphane kapısının açılma gıcırtısını işitti. Lanet olsundu, sabahın köründe *hangi salak* kütüphaneye gelirdi ki? Bir kere şu sıralar özellikle dün gece geç saatlerde biten kutlamanın etkisiyle de herkesin uyuması lazımdı! Tabii kendisi salak değildi, onun bu saatte kütüphaneye gelmesi için kendince sebepleri vardı. Bir kere Viktor Krum –Draco onu düşününce sinirlerinin gerildiğini hissederek bir tanede kendine lanet okudu- Hogwarts kütüphanesini mesken tuttuğundan beri –onunda nedeni dün akşam anlaşılmıştı- buraları boş bulmak imkansız bir hale gelmişti. Draco sessizliği ve yalnızlığı severdi, kıkırdayan bir hayran kitlesi de pek yardımcı olmuyordu hani.___

_Kafasını kaldırdığında gördüğü kişi, Draco'nun bakışlarına yerleşen aynı şok ifadesiyle ve nedenini anlamadığımı bir gülümsemeyle kendisini süzüyordu.___

_***___

_Hermione, kütüphaneye girip de 1-2 adım atmıştı ki, karşısında gördüğü kişi onda küçük bir şok yaşattı. Draco Malfoy, biraz ilerindeki masaya oturmuş, önünde Hermione'nin seçebildiği kadarıyla aritmansi kitapları, ödevleriyle kelimenin tam anlamında boğuşuyordu. Sıranın üstüne eğilmiş Draco'nun, önüne dökülen sapsarı saçlarının arkasından görebildiği kadarıyla henüz 1. kısımdaydı. Hermione o bölümü bitireli çok olmuştu, kendi kendine sırıtmasına engel olamadı.___

_Sırıtması çok uzun sürmedi. Malfoy içeri birinin girdiği fark etmiş ve saniyeler içinde kafasını kaldırmıştı. Hermione, Malfoy'un ona hayretle bakan mavi-gri gözlerinde kendi yansımasını görünce, 10-15 saniyeden beri orada öylece durup onu süzdüğünü, hem de yüzüne yayılmış bir gülümsemenin olduğunu fark etti. ___

_Hermione, hemen kendini toparladı. Bir laf yiyip de sinirlerini zıplatmamak için yüzündeki gülümsemeyi sildi ve hızlı adımlarla rafların arkasında kayboldu. Malfoy'dan en uzak masanın başına geçti, oturdu ve kitabını açıp ödevine şimdiye kadar yazdıklarını kontrol etmeye başladı._

_***_

_Draco, avucunda buruşan parşömeni bir kenara fırlattı. Bu şimdiye kadar harcadığı 9. parşömeniydi. Beyni durmuştu sanki, hiçbir şey düşünemiyordu. Hiçbir şeyde bilmiyordu gerçi. Neden son derste Profesör Vector'ı dinlemek yerine uyumayı tercih etmişti ki? Bugün boyunca kendi kendine savurduğu 7. lanet geçti düşüncelerinden. ___

_Şuan beyninin iki yarısı savaş halindeydiler. Yapmak üzere olduğu şeyi tartışıyorlardı. Birisi güzel ödevden, diğer taraf eğer sonunda planladıklarını yapamazsa kendini rezil etmekten bahsediyordu. Ayrıca çok çok çok derinlerden gelen bir seste, içini kemiren başka bir şeyin halledilmesi gerektiğini söylüyor, sesini duyurtturmak için bağırıyordu adeta!___

_Draco, sonunda karar vererek oturduğu yerden sessizce kalktı. Önüne yaydığı 3 kitaptan 2 tanesini toplayarak aldığı rafa yerleştirdi. Mürekkebinin ağzını kapadı, tüy kalemi ve parşömenlerini kitabının arasına sıkıştırdı. Derin bir nefes alarak, kütüphanenin diğer ucuna doğru ilerledi. Kafasındaki ilk ses, Hogwarts yıkılsa umurunda olmayacak bir şekilde ödevine yoğunlaşmış Hermione'yi görünce, halen yapmamasını söyleyen diğer sesi ringin dışına postaladı.___

_***___

_*Pat*___

_Hermione Granger, kalın bir kitabın masaya vurma sesiyle sandalyesini devrilecek bir şekilde arkaya iterek yerinden sıçradı. Aynı anda kolay erişebileceği bir cebe koyduğu asasını çekmiş, gürültünün geldiği yöne doğrultmuştu.___

_Draco Malfoy, Hermione'nin yanındaki sandalyeyi çekip oturmuş, rahat bir tavırla arkasına yaslanmıştı. Tembel tembel mürekkebinin kapağını açıp, tüy kalemini şişenin içine bıraktı. Parşömenini düzeltti, kitabının sayfalarını karıştırmaya başladı. Başını sağ tarafa çevirdiğinde, hala asasını onun alnına doğrultmuş dikilen, ancak bir şey söyleyemeyecek kadar da şaşırmış olan Hermione'yi görünce yüzüne bir sırıtma yayıldı. "Karşılama töreni için sağ ol Granger. Bana bu kadar saygı duyduğunu bilmiyordum, oturabilirsin."___

_Bu lafları duyan Hermione, sinirden kıpkırmızı oldu ama yerine oturmadı. "Defol Malfoy. Kavga istemiyorum. Bitirmem gereken bir ödevim var. Birazdan Harry ve Ron'da gelecek, seni burada görmemeleri senin için daha iyi olur." Hermione, yalan söylemekten hoşlanmıyordu, Harry ve Ron dün akşamki tartışmadan sonra onu aramaya gelmezlerdi.. Ama Malfoy'u korkutup kaçırmak için bu yola başvurmalıydı.___

_Draco, kendinden son derece emin bir şekilde "Harry ve Ron gelmeyecekler. Çünkü dün akşam onlarla kavga ettin. Ve Krum da gelmeyecek, çünkü ona bir süre yalnız kalarak düşünmen gerektiğini söyledin. Ben zeki biriyim." dedi. ___

_Hermione, Draco'nun tahminlerinin doğruluğuna şaşırırken, onun gerçekten de zeki olduğunu bir daha fark etti. Ama "Günlük kendi kendine pohpohlama ve hava atma ihtiyacını karşıladıysan Malfoy, defolma işlevini de yerine getirir misin?" dedi bozuntuya vermeden.___

_"Benimle kibar konuş Granger." Dedi sert bir şekilde Draco. "Buraya kavga çıkarmaya gelmedim. Sana zarar vermeye de gelmedim. Eğer öyle bir şey yapmak isteseydim, çoktan yapardım. Ödev yaparken gerçekten savunmasız oluyorsun. Şimdi, otur."___

_Hermione, "Kibar konuşmazsam ne olurmuş?" diye başlamıştı ki, Draco son derece ciddi bir şekilde onun sözünü kesti. "Otur dedim, Granger." Ancak Hermione hemen pes edecek biri de değildi. "Ne istiyorsun Malfoy?" diye sordu en az Draco'nun ki kadar ciddi bir şekilde, halen ayaktayken. Draco gözlerini devirdi. "Aritmansi. Son derste dikkatim biraz dağınıktı."___

_Bu sefer Hermione Draco'nun sözünü kesti. "Horluyordun Malfoy." dedi sırıtarak. "Ben horlamam. Anlaşılan beni izliyordun Granger? Derslerde bile benden gözünü alamıyor musun? Uyurken bu kadar dayanılmaz olduğumu bilmiyordum." Hermione'nin kıpkırmızı olmuş suratına zevkle bakıp, onun cevap vermesine izin vermeden devam etti. "Sen başlattın Granger itiraz etme. Amacım kavga etmek değil ama kaşınıyorsan geri çekilecek değilim. Şimdi oturup anlatmaya başlayacak mısın yoksa tepemde dırdır etmeye devam mı edeceksin?"___

_Hermione bir şey demeden yerine oturdu. Ama asası hala sıkı sıkı kavranmış bir şekilde Draco'ya çevriliydi. "Sana neden yardım edeyim Malfoy? En büyük rakibime ve düşmanıma" Draco araya girdi. –"Ah Granger, gururumu okşuyorsun."- Hermione ise onu takmadan devam etti. "neden yardım edeyim?"___

_Draco omuzlarını silkti. "Bu sorunun cevabı çok kolay, çünkü en büyük düşmanına ve rakibine, bir Slytherin'liye yardım ettiğini bilmek sana büyük bir haz verecek. Ayrıca sen bir Gryffindor'sun. Sana gelen bir umutsuz birinin yardım çığlıkları geri çevirecek değilsin ya? Şimdi, başka sorun?"___

_Hermione "Peh." leyerek hala ikna olmamış bir şekilde Draco'yu süzdü. "Ya birilerine söylersem? Ya safkanlık timsali Draco Malfoy'un bir bulanıkla ders çalıştığı birilerinin kulağına giderse?"___

_"Söylemeyeceksin." dedi Draco son derece net, keskin ve otoriter bir şekildi. Hermione, Draco'nun bu derece ciddi tavrından ürperdi, ama yılmadı. "Peki, doğru söylüyorsun, anlatmayacağım, çünkü az önce seninde belirttiğin gibi bir Gryffindor'um. Senin için değil, kendim için anlatmayacağım kimseye."___

_Draco bilmiş bir şekilde, "Çünkü Harry ve Ron seninle hayat boyu konuşmazlar. Ama Slytherin beni dışlayamaz, onlara seni kullandığımı söylerim." dedi.___

_"Tamam, sana aritmansi ödevini yapmanda yardım edeceğim. Ama bir şartım var."___

_Hermione'nin yüzündeki sırıtmayla işkillenen Draco kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı. Hermione, Draco'nun kuşkulu halinden daha bir zevk alarak, onun az önce kalktığı masayı işaret etti parmağıyla. "Buruşturup bir tarafa attığın parşömenlerini kalkıp çöpe atacaksın!"___

_Draco, yüzünde hiçbir ifade değişikliği olmaksızın, asasını çıkardı. Bunu gören Hermione, halen elinde olan asasıyla hamle etmeye hazırlanıyordu ki, -"Wingardium Leviosa"- kütüphanenin öbür ucundaki buruşmuş parşömenlerin hareket ederek çöpe doğru ilerlediğini görünce, derin bir nefes aldı. Bütün parşömenler teker teker çöp sepetine girdikten sonra Draco, Hermione'ye döndü. "Mutlu oldun mu?"___

_Hermione, kendinden memnun bir şekilde başıyla Draco'yu onayladı. "Pekala, öyleyse, sanırım başlayabiliriz. Yinede Malfoy... Tek bir ters hareketini görürsem gözünün yaşına bakmam!" Hermione asasını, kolayca erişebileceği bir şekilde masanın üstüne bıraktı. Draco'nun "Ne kadar da davetkarsın Granger!" sözüne aldırmadan aritmansi kitabının üzerine eğildi.___

_***___

_"Anladım."___

_"Emin misin?" diye sordu Hermione kuşkulu bir şekilde.___

_Draco cevap verdi. "Eminim Granger, oradan salak gibi mi gözüküyorum? 2745389 kere anlatmana gerek yok, 1 kere anlatsan yeter." ___

_"İyi tamam. Saat 10 oldu, kimse uyanmadan kalkıp gitsem iyi olacak. Bak zaten ödevlerde bitti. Görüşürüz." Hermione tüy kalemini mürekkep şişesinin içinden çıkarıp, ucunu sildi. Mürekkep şişesinin de kapağını kapadı. "Ne diyorum ben? Umarım sonsuza kadar görüşmeyiz Malfoy." Ödevini düzgün bir şekilde kitabının arasına yerleştirdi. Asasını eline aldı ve ayağa kalktı.___

_"Beni bekle!" Draco, apar topar kendi eşyalarını topladı. Hızlı adımlarla uzaklaşan Hermione'nin peşinden, ona yetişmek için koşarcasına kütüphaneden çıktı.___

_***___

_Kütüphaneden ayrılalı çok olmamıştı. Birbirlerinden olabildiğince uzak, Hogwarts koridorunun iki ucunda ilerliyorlardı. Adımları yavaşlamıştı. Kütüphaneden çıktıktan sonra birbirlerine tek bir kelime bile etmemişlerdi. En sonunca bu huzursuz sessizliği Draco bozdu.___

_"Sana borçlandım Granger. Bundan hoşlanmıyorum, en kısa zamanda borcumu ödeyeceğim."___

_"Önemli değil Malfoy. Hem nasıl ödeyeceksin ki borcunu? Maddi şeyler benim için önemli değildir, Malfoy servetini üstüme yapsan da pek etkilemez beni." diye mırıldandı Hermione, başı önüne eğik.___

_Elleri ceplerinde yürüyen Draco, bir adım Hermione'ye yaklaştı. "Biliyorum Granger. Ama bir Malfoy'a bir bulanığa borçlu kalmak yakışmaz."___

_"Unut gitsin Malfoy." Hermione'nin sesi bu sefer, az öncekinden de daha zayıf çıkmıştı. Hermione'nin sesindeki bu zayıflığı fark eden Draco, planını uygulamanın tam vakti olduğuna karar verdi. Slytherin Ortak Salonu'na giden geçişe de yaklaşmaya başlamışlardı. Bundan daha iyi bir zaman olamazdı. Hermione'ye bir adım daha yaklaştı.___

_"Krum ile aranızda ne var Granger?" ___

_"Sanane Malfoy?"___

_"Hadi ama Granger. Onu sevmediğini biliyorum."___

_"Bana-bana iyi davranıyor ve... Hem onu sevmeyeceğim de kimi seveceğim Malfoy? Seni mi?"___

_"Neden olmasın. Yakışıklı, zeki ve zenginim. Her kızın istediği özellikler." Dedi kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde Draco. ___

_"Tabii, duygusuz bir odun olduğunu saymazsak." Hermione bu sefer çizmeyi aşmıştı, ne olur ne olmaz diye elindeki asasını daha da bir sıkı kavradı. Draco, sinirle dişlerini gıcırdattı. "Karıştırıyorsun Granger, duygusuz olabilirim ama benden daha çok odun sıfatını hak eden arkadaşların var."___

_"Arkadaşlarıma odun diyemezsin sen! Onlar-onlar biraz anlayışsız olabilirler ama hiçbir zaman boğazıma yapışmadılar!" Hermione, elindeki en önemli kozu sürmüştü.___

_"Bir tokat at da bakalım ne yapıyorlar!" diye karşılık verdi ona Draco. Bir süre nefret saçan gözlerle birbirlerine baktılar. En sonunda Draco kendini sakinleştiren ilk kişi oldu. "Krum ile beraberliğiniz çevrelerce tepki görecektir. Hem safkan çevrede-"___

_Hermione araya girerek diklendi. "Ne zamandan beri benim iyiliğimi düşünüp de uyarıyorsun Malfoy?"___

_"Hem de senin arkadaş çevrende." Sözünü bitirdiğinde Draco, Hermione'yi tamda istediği yerden vurmuştu. ___

_Dün akşam Ron ile ettiği kavga, gözlerinin önünden geçerken Hermione eğer bir adım daha atarsa yere yıkılacağından korkarak durdu. Hermione'nin durduğunu gören Draco da durup, kıza bir adım daha yaklaştı. Şimdi aralarında daracık bir mesafe vardı, gene de vücutları birbirlerine değmiyordu.___

_"Krum üstünde baskı kurmuş safkan çevrelerinin sözlerine katlanabilirsin. Krum'ın hayran tayfasının nefret dolu bakışlarına da katlanabilirsin. Peki ya arkadaşlarının tepkileri, bunu da göz ardı edebilir misin? Ya da arkadaştan çok daha fazlasını arzuladıklarının, Weasley'in?" fısıldadı Draco. Sesi o kadar anlayışlı çıkmıştı ki, kendisi bile şaşırdı buna.___

_Hermione, sonunda kontrolünü kaybetti ve gözlerinden ilk yaş aktı. Yanağından süzülüp, çenesinden aşağı yere akarken arkasından yenileri gelmeye başlamıştı. Hermione'nin omuzları istemsiz bir biçimde sarsılırken, gözlerini sımsıkı kapamıştı. Draco'nun şuan büyük ihtimal haince bir sırıtış yayılmış olan suratını görmek istemiyordu. Kendi kendine lanet okuyordu. Ne kadar da zayıftı. Ağlıyordu, hem de Draco Malfoy'un önünde ağlıyordu.___

_Ah işte birazdan gelecekti, 'Bulanık gözyaşlarını ve sümüklerini üstüme sileyim deme Granger! Ne kadar da zayıfsın Granger! Uğğ, kazma dişli bulanıkçık ağlarmıymış!' gibi Malfoy alayları. Ve sonra 1 ay devam edecekti Slytherin Masası'ndan ona atılan laflar. 'Mendil ister misin Granger? Hani ortalık yerde ağlamaya başlarsan diye. Ama bizim mendillerimize layık olduğunu sanmıyoruz, boşver.'___

_Hermione bu sözleri beklerken, bir el onu başından kavradı ve kendine doğru çekti. Sert bir göğsü saran yumuşak kazağa çarptı. Şaşkınlıkla derin bir nefes çekerken içine, Draco'nun parfümünün nahoş kokusuyla sersemledi. Onu kendine çeken el şimdi usulca saçlarını okşuyordu. Draco onu sakinleştirmek için "Şşş..." lar iken diğer eliyle de sanki narin, camdan bir heykel tutuyormuş da, her an yere düşüp kırılabilecekmiş gibi Hermione'nin belini sarmıştı. ___

_İlk şok anı geçtikten sonra, Hermione kendisini saran kollardan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Draco'nun göğsünü ittirdi, yumrukladı... Yinede başaramadı, yeterince güçlü değildi. Sonunda pes ederek kendini bıraktı ve yaşların gözlerinden sel gibi boşanmasına izin verdi. Daha sonra kendisinden nefret edeceğini bilse de şuan kendini günlerdir hiç olmadığı kadar huzurlu ve rahatlamış hissediyordu. ___

_Hermione, belini saran elin artık orda olmadığını, ancak şakağına bir asa dayandığında anladı. Ve daha anlar anlamaz, Draco sihirli sözcükleri fısıldadı.___

_***___

_Slytherin Ortak Salonu'na inen tünelde yürürken Draco Malfoy'un yüzüne büyük bir sırıtış hakim olmuştu. Sağ eliyle minik, kristal bir şişeyi havada atıp tutuyordu. Sol elinde ise kesin tam not alacağı aritmansi ödevi vardı. ___

_Arkasında bıraktığı kızın, Hermione Granger'ın, o sabah oraya nasıl geldiğini, ödevini nasıl tamamladığını, yüzündeki o ıslaklığın nasıl olduğunu hiçbir zaman hatırlamayacağını bilerek insanlarla oynamanın harikulade tadını ruhunda hissetti.___

***

"Aşağılık, gerizekalı, pi-"

Luna, Ginny'nin daha fazla ileriye gitmesini, eliyle ağzını kapatarak engelledi. Bu davranışı üzerine Patil ikizleri kıkırdarken, kendisi Ginny'nin öfke saçan gözlerine maruz kalmıştı. Sonunda Ginny'nin sakinleşip de, bir şey demeyeceğine kanaat getirdiğinde kızın ağzındaki elini çekti. Ginny, bir şey demeden somurturken, Daphne, sesli bir şekilde "Unutturdu ha? Ben zaten hep o kızın tahtalarından birkaçının eksik olduğunu düşünmüştüm." diye fısıldadı Pansy'e. Son derece düşünceli gözüken Pansyise, Daphne'nin dediklerine aldırmadan, hepsinin aklını kurcalayan soruyu sordu.

"Anlamıyorum... Nasıl oluyor da Draco'nun yaşadıklarını da bize anlatabiliyorsun? Yani öyle bir anlatıyorsun ki, sanki görmüş gibisin. Draco'nun anlattıklarına dayanarak olsa, Slytherin Ortak Salonu'nu ve konuşmaları bize o kadar iyi aktarabileceğini sanmıyorum. Anlamıyorum Granger..."

Hermione bu soru üzerine sırıttı. "Anlayacaksın Pansy. Ama biraz sabretmeyi öğren. Hepiniz biraz sabredin."

"O cam şişe de neyin nesiydi? İçinde ne vardı? Sana bir iksir mi içirdi yoksa?" dedi Lavender. Eli, Weasley adının Hermione'nin anlattıklarında ilk geçmesinden beri Ron'un ona aldığı melekli kolyedeydi.

"İşte o cam şişenin içinde, az önce Pansy'nin sorduğu bütün soruların cevapları var."

Hermione bunu söylediğinde, Luna hızla soluğunu çekti içine. Hermione, Luna'yı sessiz olması için gözleriyle uyardı. "Başka sorusu olan?" diye sordu. Kimseden ses çıkmayınca, anılar zihnine aktı ve nerden devam etmesi gerektiğini karalaştırmaya çalıştı.


	4. Secret Duty

"Bildiğiniz gibi, 4. senenin sonunda Voldemort'un geri dönmesiyle beraber iki taraf arasındaki savaş başladı. 5. sınıfta Bakanlık olanları kabul etmiyordu belki ama o senenin sonunda Bakanlığa düzenlenen saldırı ile birçok şey resmileşti. Biz 6. sınıftayken, gerçek savaş başlamıştı. Öğrencilerin pek bilgisi yoktu, bizim de pek bilgimiz yoktu, ne kadar Yoldaşlık Karargahı'nda zaman geçirmiş olursak olalım. Dumbledore bizi bu savaşa dahil etmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

Bu süre zaafında, ben, Harry, Ron ve birçok öğrenci, Slytherin binasının mensuplarını potansiyel Ölüm Yiyen olarak görüyorduk. Onların karanlık tarafta olduğundan, neredeyse adımız kadar emindik. Bu yüzden bende olabildiğince Draco'dan ve diğer Slytherin öğrencilerinden uzak duruyordum. –Zaten 4. sınıf Noel Balosu'ndan sonraki gün olanları hatırlamıyordum.- 4. sınıfın geri kalanında, 5. sınıfta ve 6. sınıfın ilk yarısında Draco ile aramızda hiçbir şey geçmedi. Bir gün gelene kadar..."

***

"_Harry! Ron! Sizin yapmanız gereken ödevleriniz yok mu?"_

_Gryffindor Ortak Salonu kaynıyordu. Herkes daha 1 hafta önceden Noel havasına girmişti. Daha doğrusu, neredeyse herkes. Çünkü Hermione Granger, şömine başında, en iyi iki arkadaşı Büyücü Satrancı oynarken, İksir ödeviyle uğraşıyor ve bir yandan da arkadaşlarının kafasını ders çalışmaları gerektiği konusunda ütülüyordu._

"_Rahatla Hermione, Noel'e bir hafta kaldı. Daha sonra tatile gireceğiz, o sırada yaparız. Argh, bu kötü oldu."_

_Ron'un atı, Harry'nin piyonlarından birini kişneyerek tahta dışına attı. Harry, Hermione'ye dikkatini dağıttığı için suçlayıcı bir bakış attıktan sonra, kaşlarını çatarak satranç tahtasına döndü. Ron ise, aldığı piyonun hazzıyla sırıtarak, Hermione'ye "O haklı Hermione. Biraz rahatlasan ölmezsin." dedi._

"_Snape bu hafta sürpriz bir sınav yapsın da, görürüm ben sizi." Diye kendini savunan Hermione'nin somurtan yüzü, bu ödevi yapmazsa öleceğini açık açık belli ediyordu. Harry düşünceli bir şekilde, filiyle Ron'a şah çekerken, bir planı olduğu belli olan Ron sırıtarak atını şahına siper etti. O sırada Şişman Hanım, savrularak yana kaydı ve içeri soluk soluğa giren Dean, şömine başındaki üçlüye yöneldi._

"_Heeey, selam millet nasılsınız? Hermione, Profesör Dumbledore seni çağırıyormuş, Profesör McGonagall söyledi. Beni buraya kadar nasıl koşturdu biliyor musun? Acele etsen iyi olur sen de. Ahh, birde sana bu zarfı vermemi söyledi."_

_Dean, avucundaki terden nemlenmiş olan beyaz zarfı Hermione'ye uzattı. Hermione zarfı düzgün bir şekilde pantolonunun cebine yerleştirdi. Hızlı bir biçimde masanın üstüne yaymış olduğu kitaplarını ve parşömenlerini toplayarak çantasına tıkıştırdı. Çantasının ağzını kapatıp, yere, koltuğun kenarına yasladı. Harry, Ron ve Dean'in şüpheli bakışlarına sırıtarak cevap verdi._

"_Hayır, ne hakkında olduğunu bilmiyorum. Öyle önemli bir şey olduğunu sanmam, çok da geç kalmam herhalde, ama gidene geç olursa siz beni beklemeyin, yarın Hogsmeade gezisinde konuşuruz, tamam?"_

"_Biz de gel-"_

"_Hiç gerek yok Ron. Hem Dumbledore sadece beni çağırmış, eminim önemli bir şey değildir, öyle olsa sizi de çağırırdı. Belki de üstün başarı ödülü falan alacağımdır? Heyecanlandım şimdi. Neyse görüşürüz."_

_Hermione, halen endişeyle onu süzen Harry, Ron ve yorgunlukla onun kalktığı koltuğa çöken Dean'e el sallayarak arkasına döndü ve hızlı adımlarla Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'nu terk etti. Koridorlardan geçerken, gerçekten heyecanlanmış ve merak etmişti. İçini birde korku saplamıştı, ya ailesine bir şey olduysa? Öyle bir durum olduğunda, ona destek olmaları için Dumbledor'un Harry ve Ron'u da çağıracağını bilerek kendini biraz olsun rahatlattı._

_Müdürün ofisine giden girişin önüne geldiğinde, şifreyi bilmediğini fark ederek aklına Dean'in verdiği zarf geldi. Zarfı çekere cebinden çıkardı ve yırtarcasına açtı. İçinde tek bir kelimenin yazılı olduğu küçük bir parşömen parçasındakileri okuyunca, Dumbledore'un tatlı zevkini bir kez daha takdir etti._

'_Elmalı Turta'_

_Hermione, şifreyi söylediğinde –"Elmalı Turta"- giriş açıldı ve merdivenler gözüktü. Merdivenlerin sonuna geldiğinde, hafifçe kapıyı tıklattı. İçeriden "Girin." cevabının gelmesi üzerine, kapıyı yavaşça aralayarak içeri süzüldü._

_Dumbledore'un ofisine ilk gelişi değildi bu. Son gördüğünden beri pek, aslında hiç değişmemişti. Eski Hogwarts Müdür ve Müdirelerinin birçoğu şuan onu süzüyor, bazıları halen uyukluyorlardı. Fawkes tüneğinde mutlu mutlu, gagasıyla tüylerini karıştırıyordu. Hermione'nin geldiğini fark edince, başını kaldırıp içten bir ötüşle ona hoş geldin dileklerini sundu._

_Hermione, tam karşısında oturan Dumbledore'a doğru utanarak ilerdi. Yaşlı Profesör, yarım ay şeklindeki gözlüklerinin arkasından ona sevecenlikle bakıyordu. Bu bakışlardan cesaret alan Hermione'de hafifçe gülümsedi. "Beni çağırmışsınız Profesör?"_

_Profesör Dumbledore, eliyle kendi masasının önündeki iki sandalyeden birini işaret ederken, "Otur." dedi. Hermione, yüzündeki gülümsemesini silmeden, oturdu. İçindeki merak ve heyecanla, aceleci bir tavırla "Ne oldu Profesör? Kötü bir şey yok ya? Aileme..." diye sordu. Dumbledore, halden anlar bir şekilde, elini aşağı yukarı sallayarak onu sakinleştirdi. "Sakin olun Bayan Granger. hayır kötü bir şey yok, aileniz şuan sakin ve huzurlu evlerinde mutlu mesut oturuyorlardır eminim."_

_Hermione, derin bir nefes vererek rahatladı. Ancak bu cevap, onun daha da heyecanlanıp meraklanmasına neden olmuştu. "Eee, o zaman ne oldu Profesör?" diye sorusunu yineledi. Dumbledore, onun bu aceleci tavrına karşılık şefkatle gülümseyerek karşılık verdi._

"_Bayan Granger, biliyorsunuz ki ben Yoldaşlık işlerine öğrencilerimi pek karıştırmamayı tercih ediyorum."_

"_Biliyorum Profesör. Yoksa biri mi?"_

"_Hayır hayır, sakin olun Bayan Granger. Şu an herkes sapasağlam. Yalnız, sizin Yoldaşlık için bir göreve katılmanızı rica edeceğim."_

"_Oh ben mi? Tabii, benim için sorun değil."_

"_Sorun Bayan Granger. Sorun olması gerek, çünkü bu işi çok ciddiye almalısınız. Yoldaşlık için olmasa bile, kendiniz için. Eğer görev sırasında kimliğiniz açığa çıkarsa bu yaşamınızın sonu olur. Maalesef bu görevi Yoldaşlık'ta yerine getirebilecek tek kişi sizsiniz. Öyle olmasaydınız sizi kullanmayacağımı biliyorsunuz. Zekanız, yaşınız, becerileriniz, bilgi dağarcığınız ve diğer birçok şey sizi bu görevi yapabilecek tek kişi kılıyor."_

_Hermione, Dumbledore'un onu övmesine karşılık utanarak kızardı. Kendine güveniyordu, Dumbledore'un vereceği gören ve olursa olsun yapabileceğinden emindi. Belki tehlikeli olacaktı, ama bundan iyi kendini kanıtlama fırsatı bulabilir miydi?_

_O bunları düşünürken, aniden kapının tıklatılmasıyla irkildi. Dumbledore, kapıyı işaret etti. "Ahh işte Bayan Granger, size bu görevinizde yardımcı olacak, ortaklık edecek ve sizi koruyacak kişi de geldi. İçeri girin lütfen Bay Malfoy."_

_Draco Malfoy, tek eli cebinde, bütün cakasıyla kapıyı açıp, içeri girerken, Hermione bir itiraz iniltisi kopardı..._

_***_

"_Hayır! Hayır! Hayır! Milyon kez hayır! Kesinlikle olmaz! Planınız ne bilmiyorum Profesör ama ona nasıl güvenirsiniz? O Malfoy ve-ve eh o Malfoy! Beni gümüş tepside Voldemort'a sunmak daha kolay olmaz mı?"_

_Draco Malfoy, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in adının geçmesiyle ürperirken, hiç istifini bozmadan "Granger'ın sığabileceği kadar büyük bir tepsi getirttirebilirim." diye mırıldandı. Cevap olarak Hermione'nin öfkeli bakışları altında kalırken, sırıttı._

_Dumbledore, sadece bakışlarıyla ikisinin birbirine girmesini engellerken, sakin bir ses tonuyla "Bay Malfoy, demek istediğinizi kastetmediniz umarım. Ve Bayan Granger, lütfen biraz sakin olun. Bay Malfoy, daha önce de Yoldaşlık adına çok önemli ve faydalı işlerde bulundu. Onun gerçekten bir Ölüm Yiyen olmadığına kendi hayatımı ortaya koyarak sizi temin edebilirim. Bana Bay Malfoy'un size ihanet edeceğini neye dayanarak söylüyorsunuz?" dedi. Hermione, bu soru karşısında biraz durakladı ama geri çekilmedi. "Malfoy olması yetmez mi? O-o kötü işte!" _

_Dumbledore, kaşlarını kaldırarak "Bayan Granger?" dedi imalı bir ses tonuyla. Hermione "Kazma dişli pis bulanık..." derken, bir yandan da söylediği her kelimede açtığı avucundaki bir parmağı aşağıya indiriyordu. "...iğrenç yaratık, kirli kan. Daha sayayım mı Profesör?"_

"_İneği unuttun."_

"_Sen bi' sussana!" Hermione, bu sefer bakışlarını Draco'da sabitlediğinde, Draco ürkerek bir adım geri çekilmekten alamadı kendini. Hermione, şuan müdürün karşısında olmasa ve Dumbledore'un etrafına yaydığı sakinleştirici enerji olmasa, çıplak elleriyle onu şuracıkta öldürebilirdi. Bir insanın kendisinden bu kadar nefret ettiğini görmek, Draco'nun içinde garip hisler uyandırdı. Övünsün mü, yerinsin mi bilemiyordu. Bunu sonra seçmeye karar verip, Dumbledore'a döndü._

"_Profesör Dumbledore, ona gerçekten gerek olduğuna inanıyor musun? Yani daha öncede hallettim ve yine halledebilirim." dedi omuzlarına silkerek. Cebinde olmayan elinde tuttuğu, orta kalınlıkla bir dosyayı da Dumbledore'un masasının üstüne bıraktı._

"_Bu görevin farklı olduğunu biliyorsun."_

"_Evet ama-"_

"_Bana kesinlikle kadın kılığına girmeyeceğini belirtmiştin."_

"_Evet, ama ben-"_

"_Ayrıca iki kişi olmanız gerektiğini biliyorsun."_

"_Başka-"_

"_Bay Malfoy?"_

"_Tamam, pes ediyorum. Benimle gelebilir. Ama bana ayak bağı olursa onu odaya kilitlerim. Diğerlerine de sıvaserpil olduğunu, yaklaşmamaları gerektiğini söylerim." diyen Draco, sonunda pes ederek, Hermione'nin onu görünce ayağa fırlayarak devirdiği sandalyenin karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Dumbledore, içlerinden birinin yatışmasıyla memnun, işin zor kısmına, halen ateş püsküren, ancak biraz da etrafındaki olayları anlamaya başlamış olan Hermione'ye döndü._

"_Bayan Granger, lütfen sizde oturun. En azından görevinizi ve planımızı dinleyin. İtirazlarınızı dinledikten sonra dile getirirsiniz. Kabul etmeme seçeneği her zaman mevcut elbette, burada sizin hayatınız da söz konusu." Dedikten sonra, Dumbledore asasını sallamasıyla devrilmiş sandalye doğruldu. Hermione, bir şeyler homurdanarak yerine oturdu. _

"_Bay Malfoy, lütfen siz başlayın. Müdahale etmem gereken yerlerde ben devreye girerim." Dumbledore'un bu sözü üzerine Draco, cebinden bir not defteri ve kalem çıkardı. Hermione'ye bakmadan bir yandan bir şeyler not alıyor, bir yandan da anlatıyordu. _

"_Sadece bir kez anlatacağım Granger, bu yüzden kulağını aç iyi dinle. Ayrıca sözümü kesme ve sorularını da ben bitirene kadar kendine sakla. Tamam mı?" Hermione, cevap olarak anlaşılmaz bir şekilde homurdanırken, Draco iplerin elinde olmasından memnun, sırıttı._

"_Bunu evet olarak kabul ediyorum. _

_Her yıl, safkan büyücü aileleri Noel'lerde bir araya gelirler. Sadece İngiliz üç beş safkan aile değil Granger, dünyanın her yanındaki safkan ailelerden bahsediyorum. İngiltere, Fransa, Almanya, İtalya, Rusya ve diğer Avrupa Ülkeleri'nden, Amerika'dan, Yakın Doğu ve Uzak Doğu'dan, hatta Afrika'dan gelenler bile var. Bizim çevrede bu, Quidditch Dünya Kupası'ndan bile önemli ve planlı bir olaydır. Akrabalar birbirlerini görür, çocuklar kaynaşır. Bu toplantıların genel amacı bu gibi görünse de, senin de tahmin edebileceğin gibi yeraltında gizli işler dönmektedir."_

_Draco duraklamak için nefes aldığında, Hermione, o kadar safkan ailenin bir arada olmasıyla ürperdiğini hissetti. Dünyadaki bütün Potansiyel Ölüm Yiyen'lerin bir yerde toplanacağı düşüncesi çok korkunçtu. Ayrıca o kadar insanı ağırlamak için bir servet gerekirdi. O kadar insan nerede buluşuyordu? Nerede kalıyorlardı? Yemekleri ve diğer ihtiyaçları nasıl karşılanıyordu? Bütün bunları düşündüğünde, başının döndüğünü hissetti. Ancak Draco tekrardan anlatmaya başladığında, Hermione halen görevinin ne olduğunu pek anlamamıştı. Hizmetçilik mi yapacaktı yoksa safkan ailelere?_

"_Her yıl farklı ülkelerde yapılan bu toplantılar, bu yıl Fransa'da yapılacak. Nerede ve nasıl olduğunu merak ettiğini tahmin ettiğim için, sana kısaca bir özet geçeceğim. İngiltere'de, Fransa'da ve diğer ülkelerde bu toplantıların yapılması için yüzyıllar öncesinden ayarlanmış merkezler vardır. Mugglerlardan uzakta, eski ve kadim büyülerle korunan yerler, gün geçtikçe yeni ve modern büyülerle de destek görmüştür. İngiltere'de bu yer, Orta Çağ'dan kalma Lestrange Şatosu ve onun yakınındaki bir kasabadır. Fransa'da ise Laurance şatosu ve kasabası. Daha sonra sana bu yer hakkında ayrıntılı bilgi vereceğim._

_Senin görevine gelirsek." dediğinde Draco, 'Sonunda.' diye düşündü Hermione. Artık zamanı gelmişti. Elbette toplantıdan bir davetiye beklemiyordu. Dumbledore onu hizmetçi olarak göndermeyi düşünüyorsa, aklının ucundan bile geçirmemeliydi. Sabırsızlıkla Draco'ya dikti bakışlarını._

"_Benim nişanlımı oynayacaksın."_

_Hermione'nin ağzı şokla açılırken, Draco kızın bu halini görünce aldığı zevkten ola gerek sırıttı. Tam olarak gerçekleri söylemeden önce, ya da Dumbledore araya girmeden önce, bu anın tadını çıkarmak için biraz beklemeye ve Hermione'nin diyeceklerini duymaya karar verdi. Bu gerçekten eğlenceli olacaktı._

"_Ben- Niş- Ney?" diye cılız bir şekilde kekeledi Hermione. Kesinlikle yanlış duymuştu, yanlış duymuş olmalıydı, lütfen yanlış duysundu. Kim inanırdı ki onun Draco ile nişanlı olacağına? Bu imkansızdı, kesinlikle bu işin altında bir bityeniği vardı. Draco'nun sırıtan yüzü de bunu kanıtlıyordu. Hermione ilk şaşkınlığı atmış bir şekilde, Draco'ya kaşlarını çattı._

"_Saçmalama Malfoy! Senin benimle nişanlanacağına veya benim seninle nişanlanacağıma kimse inanmaz! Çıkar ağzındaki baklayı..."_

_Draco, oyunun ortaya çıkmasıyla gözlerini devirdi. "Granger, 5 buçuk seneden beri peşimden koşuyorsun ve bırak nişanlanmayı, seninle çıkmayacağımı bile yeni mi anladın? Ah bende seni biraz olsun zeki sanırdım, yazık." Bu lafların üzerine asasını hızla çeken Hermione, daha Draco kılını kıpırdatamamışken bir lanetin yarısına gelmişti bile. Dumbledore, gür bir sesle "Bay Malfoy. Bayan Granger." diye araya girerek dikkatini bozmasaydı eğer, Draco şuan bir sürü küçük kuşa canlı yem olacaktı._

_Dumbledore "Bay Malfoy, sizi bir daha uyarmayacağım. Ve Bayan Granger, lütfen sizde biraz sakin olun. Bay Malfoy, devam edin." dedi. Bu sırada Hermione asasını tekrar yerine koymuş, Draco ise rahat bir nefes almıştı. Aklına yeni gelen bir şeyi, not defterine çiziktirirken, anlatmaya devam etti._

"_Doğru duydun Granger. Nişanlımı oynayacaksın. Ancak sana nişanlı olacağız demedim öyle değil mi?" Cüppesinin iç cebinden cüzdanını çıkardı. Şeffaf bölümdeki kimliğinin altından, vesikalık boyda bir fotoğraf çekti. Fotoğrafı Hermione'ye uzatırken, bir yandan da açıklamalarına devam ediyordu. _

"_Jeanne Laurence. Fransa'nın en köklü soylu ailesinden gelmektedir. Soyadından da anlaşılacağı gibi, ailesi Fransa'daki toplantının yapılacağı Laurence mülküne sahiptir. Bir bakıma ev sahibi de denebilir. Ailenin uzun zamandan beri sahip olduğu ilk kız evlattır ve el üstünde tutulmaktadır. Şuan Beauxbatons'ta okuyor ve 5. sınıfta. Ailesi, Karanlık Lord'un Fransa'daki destekçilerinin başında gelmektedir. Kendisi şuan benim nişanlım olup şu, bugün 2 saat kadar önce, Zümrüdü Anka Yoldaşlığı tarafından, benim sayemde ele geçirilmiş olması gerekmektedir."_

_Hermione, Draco'nun söylediklerini dinlerken bir yandan da ona kibarca gülen ve el sallayan fotoğraftaki kıza bakıyordu. Resimdeki kız, dudak uçuklatacak bir şekilde güzeldi. Draco'nunkine yakın açıklıkta sarı, düz saçları omuzlarına dökülüyordu. Kahkülleri, tam kaşlarının üstünde düzgün bir kesimle sona ermiş, masmavi gözlerini ortaya sermişti. Teni süt beyazıydı, minik biçimli bir burnu ve hoş, alımlı bir yüzü vardı. Hermione, kızın omuzlarından aşağını göremiyordu fotoğrafta, ancak kızın vücudunun da biçimli olduğuna emin olmuştu çoktan. _

'_Draco'nun nişanlısı. Çok güzel bir çift oluyorlardır eminim.' diye düşünmekten kendini alamadı Hermione. Midesinin kasılmasını sağlayan şeyin, kıskançlık değil de sadece akşam yemeğinde yediği kehribarın bir yan etkisi olduğuna inandırdı kendini. Gözlerini fotoğraftan kaldırmaya cesaret edip de, karşısında oturan Draco'ya baktığında, onun bir cevap beklediğini görüp, düşüncelerini görevine kaydırmayı denedi. Ancak hala görevinin ne olduğunu bilmediğini, o zaman fark etti. Evet, Jeanne olacaktı ama ne için?_

"_Ben... Anlamadım... Niçin Jeanne olmam gerekiyor?" diye mırıldandı en sonunda. "Yani ajanlık yapmak için fazla tehlikeli bir yol ve eminim Jeanne o gizli yeraltı toplantılarına katılmak yerine, diğer safkan gençleri veya eşleri ile beraber çay içiyordur." dedi Hermione, düşünceli ve hızlı bir şekilde. "Benden neden bunu yapmamı istediğinizi halen anlamış değilim."_

_Draco, cevap vermek için ağzını açtığında ki bakışlarından laflarının aşağılayıcı olacağı anlaşılıyordu, Dumbledore bu sefer onun konuşmasına izin vermeden araya girdi. "Ben açıklayayım Bayan Granger. Bu sene, buluşmanın özel bir konuğu olacak. Bu konuğun kim olduğunu tahmin ettiğinizi düşünüyorum."_

"_Voldemort." Diye fısıldadığında Hermione, Draco'nun ürperdiğini hissetti. Hermione, gene de anlamıyordu. Voldemort'u ayartmak olacak değildi herhalde görevi? Yada onu yakalamak? Bakışlarını, Dumbledore'a odakladığında, yaşlı büyücü anlayışla gülümseyerek devam etti. "Bayan Granger, siz ev sahibi olacaksınız. Yani en gizli ve yüksek rütbeli Yoldaşlık ajanlarımıza bile açılamayan kapılar, sizin önünüzde açılacak."_

"_Ayrıca Jean da, nasıl demeliyim hımm, pek de oturup çay içecek bir tip değildir. Daha çok, eee, kişilik ve konum bakımından Bellatrix Teyze'me benzediğini söyleyebiliriz." diye araya giren Draco, Bellatrix ismini söylerken gözlerini devirdi._

_Hermione'nin kafasında, bu benzetme ile beraber bütün taşlar yerine oturdu. Voldemort, onunla şahsi olarak görüşmese bile, büyük ihtimalle Draco veya Snape'in bile zor gireceği yerlerde bulunacak, her şeye kulak misafiri olacaktı. Belki Voldemort'un bulunduğu bir mekanda bile olabilirdi. Hermione, bu düşünce üzerine tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu hissetti. Bu görevi kabul edip etmemek konusunda, Draco'nun onunla ortak olacağının da ilerisinde bir şüphe hissetti._

_Ama Dumbledore'u yüz üstü bırakamazdı. Yoldaşlığı yüz üstü bırakamazdı. Harry'yi yüz üstü bırakamazdı. Harry olsaydı eğer, gözünü kırpmadan korkusuzca kabul ederdi bu görevi. Ölüme gittiğini bilerek belki, gene de başı dik elinden gelenin en iyisini yapmak için çabalardı. 'Nasıl bir Gryffindor'um ben?' diye kızdı kendine. _

"_Hermione, bildiğin gibi öğrencilerimin hayatı benim için en değerli şey. Ve senin başına bir şey gelmesine izin verirsem, Bay Potter ve Bay Weasley'nin beni bu ofise canlı canlı gömeceğine de eminim. Yinede bu görev, fark ettiğin gibi Yoldaşlık için çok önemli. Biliyorsun ki, eğer senden başka bir Yoldaşlık üyesinin, bu görevi başarabileceğini düşünseydim, kesinlikle sana gelmezdim. Ancak Tonks'un bile üstün biçim değiştirme ve diğer yeteneklerine rağmen bu görevi başarıyla bitirebileceğine inanmıyorum. _

_Elbette ki bu zaman zarfında tek görevin toplantılara katılıp, konuşulanları dinlemek olmayacak. Bay Malfoy ile beraber, sadece iki kişiyle açılabilen, Jeanne'in babasının kasasını açmanın bir yolunu bulmalı, oradaki belgeleri elinizden geldiğince kopyalamalısınız. Belgeler, birçok sihirle korundukları için bu işi de muggle yöntemleriyle, yani ellerinizle halletmelisiniz. Görevde bulunduğunuz zaman zaafında, elinize Yoldaşlık'ın uzun zamandır aradığı bir Ölüm Yiyen geçerse de, çok makbule geçer elbette. Anlayacağınız bu 2-3 hafta içinde bir büyük görevinizin dışında, küçük görevler de her an dahil olabilir. Yalnız tek bir şartla, asla kendi başınıza hareket etmeyeceksiniz. Bay Malfoy, bu sizin içinde geçerli. Elinizden gelenin en iyisini yapın, tabii kendinizi yakalatmadan._

_Jeanne olarak geçireceğiniz günler için yeterince Çok Özlü İksir stoku hazır bile. Masanın üstünde gördüğünüz sihirli yüzüğün içine-" sağ eliyle masadaki iri bir zümrüt taşı olan yüzüğü gösterdi Dumbledore "-gereğinden de fazla iksir, tamamlanmış halde boşaltıldı. Yüzüğü her açışınızda 1 saatlik dış görünüm değişikliğiniz için gerekli olduğu kadar iksir gelecek._

_Seninle sürekli iletişimde olacağım. Bu kolye-" zümrüt yüzüğün hemen yanındaki Hermione'nin cincüce işi olduğunu düşündüğü, beyaz altın zincirli pırlanta, kalp şeklindeki bir kolyeyi işraet ediyordu şimdi Dumbledore "-Bay Malfoy'un dediği üzere Bayan Laurence'nin en sevdiği, küçüklükten beri boynundan hiç çıkarmadığı kolyesiymiş. Bunun üzerine ufak bir büyü uyguladım, bu kolye bir bakıma bir göz gibi çalışacak. Bunun sayesinde senin etrafında olan biten her şeyi görebileceğim. Yapacağım rutin kontrollerin dışında, bana ihtiyacın olursa eğer, tek yapacağın şey bu kolye boynundayken beni düşünmek olacak._

_Bayan Laurence'nin hafızsıyla bizzat kendim ilgileneceğim. Ayrıca gerekirse, senin anılarından da yararlanacağız._

_Hermione, eğer kabul ediyorsan..." dedi Dumbledore en sonunda, uzun süren bir sessizlikten sonra, uzun bir konuşma yaparak. Hermione, hiç tereddüt etmeden, evet anlamında başını aşağı yukarı salladı. Bunun üzerine Draco, az önce Dumbledore'un masasının üzerine bıraktığı dosyayı Hermione'ye doğru ittirdi. "Burada Granger, Jean'ın kısa bir özgeçmişi var. Bir gecede okuyup ezberlemen gerekmiyor elbette ancak yarınki şov için bu akşamdan biraz çalışsan iyi olur."_

_Hermione merakla, "Şov mu? Ne şovu? Yarın mı?" diye sordu. _

"_Dedim ya, kendisi bu akşam Yoldaşlık tarafından yakalandı. Bu hafta sonunu İngiltere'de geçirecekti, Dumbledore'dan izinli ben ile birlikte. Dikkat çekmemek için onun programına uymak zorundayız. Yarın, Jeanne ile beraber alış-verişe çıkacaktık. Sabah saat 8 Hogwarts'a gelecek, beni alacak ve beraber safkan ve zengin büyücülerin İngiltere'deki uğrak merkezi olan Valhalla'ya gidecektik."_

_Hermione, bir ofiste çınlayan bir kahkaha patlattı. Onun kahkahasıyla ürken Fawkes, bir çığlık koy verdi. "Val-val-Valhalla mı?" diye kekeleye bildi ancak girdiği gülme krizi sırasında. "Siz-siz safkanlar gerçekten Mitoloji'ye düşkünsünüz öyle değil mi?"_

_Draco, Hermione'nin girdiği gülme krizi sonrasında "Puf" layarak gözlerini devirdi. "Evet öyleyiz. Ayrıca sanırım halen jetonun düşmedi, ancak Jeanne ile planladığımız programı harfi harfine senle uygulayacağız yarın ve ondan sonraki günlerde."_

"_Ama- ama ben Harry ve Ron'a söz vermiştim..." dedi Valhalla'yı bir kenara bırakıp da, Draco'nun dediklerini sonunda kavrayabilen Hermione, yüzünde halen bir sırıtma mevcuttu, ancak az önceki neşesi sönmüştü. Arkadaşlarına ne diyecekti? Acaba onlara görevinden bahsedebilir miydi? Soran bakışlarını Dumbledore'a çevirdiğinde, yaşlı büyücünün başını hayır anlamında sağa sola sallamasıyla morali kırıldı. Arkadaşlarına yalan söylemekten hoşlanmıyordu._

"_Onu da ben düşünmeyeceğim Granger, hem bir hafta sonluk değil Noel'i de kapsayan en az 2 haftalık bir yalan söylersen iyi edersin. Pazar akşamı Fransa'ya dönüyoruz."_

"_Dönüyoruz da ne demek Malfoy?"_

"_Beraber Granger. Seni yalnız başına göndereceğimi sanmadın öyle değil mi? Mümkün olabildiğince yanında olmalıyım. Hem hafta boyunca yalnız kalabildiğimiz zamanlarda, sürekli zihinbend çalışacağız."_

_Draco ile zihinbend çalışma mevzusu, Hermione'de büyük bir darbe etkisi yarattı. İşin özünü kavrayana kadar, en özel anılarının ve en derin sırlarının Draco Malfoy tarafından görülmesi ve bilinmesi, gerçekten ürkütücüydü. İtirazının, Dumbledore üzerinde bir etki yapmayacağını biliyordu. Draco'nun, görev için olduğundan Hermione'nin anılarını kimseye anlatamayacağını biliyordu, ancak onun bunları görmesi bile sorundu! Genede, eli mahkum, hiçbir şey demeden bunu kabul etti. Zihinbend, bu görevde kesinlikle sahip olması gereken bir yetenekti._

_Hermione'den bir itiraz çıkmaması üzerine Draco, "Son bir şey kaldı Granger." diye ekledi. "Toplantıda konuşulan dil İngilizcedir. Ancak Fransa'da bulunduğun süre içerisinde Fransızca konuşmak zorunda kalacaksın. Kısacası, Parlez-vous le français?" [1]_

"_Oui, bien sûr. Monsieur Malfoy" [2] Diye cevap verirken, ana diliymiş gibi aksansız Fransızca konuşan Hermione, kendinden emin ve memnun gülümsedi. "Yazları Fransızca kursuna gidiyorum." Dedi omuz silkerek._

_Draco, bu cevabı duyunca gitmek üzere ayağa kalktı ve yeni ortağına sıkmak üzere elini uzattı. "Umarım oyunculuğun da Fransızca'n kadar iyidir Granger. Yarın sabah saat 8'de, Jeanne olarak seni Slytherin Masası'nın önünde bekliyor olacağım. Bir Fransız hanımefendisine göre giyinmeyi unutma. Sabah kimseye görünme, erkenden gitmiş gibi yap. Arkadaşlarına söyleyeceğin yalana göre eşyalarını, Hermione olarak topla ve sabah erken saatlerde Hogwarts'ın kapısının önüne bırak, ben ilgilenirim. Jeanne'in kıyafetlerini kullanacaksın ancak seni de uzun süre Hogwarts'ta olmayacaksın gibi göstermemiz lazım. Bu akşam o dosyaya bir göz at. Ve son olarak bana Draco demeye alışmaya çalış." _

_Draco, Hermione ayağa kalkıp elini sıkınca, Dumbledore'a başıyla hafifçe selam verip, kızın peşinden gelmesini beklemeden, hızlı adımlarla oradan ayrıldı. Hermione de, daha fazla orda kalmanın bir manası olmadığını fark edip, Draco'nun bıraktığı dosyayı koltuk altına sıkıştırıp, iri zümrütlü yüzüğü ve kolyeyi de avucuna alarak. Dumbledore'a başıyla selam verdi. Tam ayrılmak üzereydi ki, yaşlı büyücünün sesi duyuldu._

"_Hermione, sana güveniyorum. Güvenimi sarsmayacağını düşünüyorum. Bay Malfoy ile bu görev boyunca iyi anlaşmaya bakın. Ve unutma, senin hayatın hiçbir şeyden daha önemli değil."_

_Hermione "İyi geceler Proefesör Dumbledore." diyebildi sadece. Fawkes, içten bir ötüşle onu uğurlarken, içine düştüğü girdabın farkında olmadan, dosyayı olabildiğince çabuk incelemek için, hızlı adımlarla Gryffindor Binası'nın yolunu tuttu. Bir yandan da, Harry ve Ron'a nasıl bir yalan söyleyeceğini düşünüyordu. Eğer onu bekliyorlarsa, o ikisinin şimdilik bu dosyayı görmemeleri gerektiğinden, yolda dosyayı minik bir çakıl taşına çevirip, yatakhanesine çıkana kadar, orada durmak üzere kolye ve yüzük ile beraber cüppesinin güvenli cebine koydu._

[1]: Fransızca konuşabiliyor musun?

[2]: Evet, elbette. Bay Malfoy.


	5. The First Day With Him

_Cumartesi sabahı, saat 7 civarı._

_Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Kızlar Yatakhanesi'nde, Parvati ve Lavender ile paylaştığı odadaki boy aynasının önüne geçmiş kendini süzüyordu. Yakası fırfırlı, beyaz, kolsuz bir gömlek ve kloş, parıldayan bir açık mavi, diz üstü, ne çok uzun nede çok kısa bir etek giymişti. Sivri topuklu, beyaz ayakkabıları ile beyaz saten kumaştan yapılmış, tutma yeri mavi boncuklardan oluşan klasik kesimli çantası üstündekileri tamamlıyordu. Takı olarak, bir tek Dumbledore'un verdiği, pırlanta, kalp şeklindeki kolyeyi takmış, gömleğinin üstüne çıkarmıştı. _

_Saçı ve makyajıyla da dış görünüşünün eksiksiz olduğuna kanaat getirdiğinde, bunu yapmaktan her ne kadar nefret etse de, boşluğa fısıldadı. "Dobby."_

_Kulak tırmalayıcı bir şıraklamayla, moda canavarı ev cini yoktan var oldu. Hermione, onun çıkardığı gürültünün, Parvati ve Lavender'i uyandırmadığından emin olana kadar, onların uyuduğu tarafa kuşkulu bakışlar attı. Hermione'nin bakışlarından sessiz olması gerektiğini anlayan Dobby, kızın önünde eğilerek fısıldadı._

"_Bayan Hermione Granger Efendi ne istiyor Dobby'den? Bayan Hermione Efendi emretsin, Dobby hemen yapsın. Bayan Hermione Efendi çok iyi bir efendi, Dobby eğer yardım edebilirse çok mutlu olur."_

"_Bana efendi veya bayan demene gerek yok Dobby." dedi cine şefkatle bakan Hermione. Onun başını tutarak yukarı kaldırdı. "Ayrıca önümde eğilmene de gerek yok. Bunları daha önce konuşmuştuk. Sen özgür bir cinsin. Sana emir veremem, ancak rica edebilirim."_

"_Peki, Hermione Granger ne derse Dobby onu yapar. Dobby üzmek istemez Hermione Granger'ı. Hanımefendi rica etsin Dobby hemen yapsın. Hermione Hanımefendi neden çağırdılar Dobby'i?"_

_Hermione, bavulunu işaret etti. "Senden bavulumu okulun kapısına götürmeni rica edecektim Dobby. Normalde ben kendim yapardım ancak topuklu ayakkabılarla bunu başarabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Ayrıca çok gürültü çıkacak ve anlarsın ya, kimseyi rahatsız etmek istemiyorum." _

"_Dobby hemen götürecek. Dobby Hermione Granger Hanımefendi'ye yardım edebildiği için çok mutlu." diye heyecanlı heyecanlı fısıldayan evcini, hızla Hermione'nin bavulunun yanına gitti. Parmağını şaklatmasıyla cinin bavuluyla beraber ortadan kaybolmasını izleyen Hermione de, oyalanmadan çantasını, kabanını, şapkasını ve eldivenlerini kaptığı gibi, Gryffindor Kızlar Yatakhanesi'nden inen merdivenlerin yolunu tuttu._

_***_

_Hogwarts'ın Giriş Salonu'nun kapısına kadar kimseye görünmeden gelmeyi başardı Hermione. Özellikle ıssız ve uzun yolları kullanmış, gölgelerde hareket etmişti. Böyle davranmasının nedeni, normalde hiçbir zaman bu kadar şık ve klasik bir biçimde giyinmiyor olmasıydı. Onu tanıyan herhangi biri, böyle gördüğünde bir şeylerin farklı olduğunu anlar ve kuşkulanırdı._

_Hermione, Giriş Salonu'nun kapısından çıkıp da diğer tarafa vardığında, bavullarını ve muhabbet eden 2 cini görünce, ne kadar büyük bir hata yaptığını anladı._

_Etrafına bakınarak, dikkatli bir şekilde, iki cinin yanına doğru ilerledi Hermione. "Ben çok mutlu burada." diyen Dobby, sözünü Hermione'yi görmesiyle kesti. "Bayan Hermione Granger Hanımefendi, Dobby özür diliyor, Dobby muhabbet etmemeliydi ancak Dobby eski arkadaşını gördü. Dobby, Silk'i eski efendilerinin evinden tanıyor. Dobby uzun zamandır eski arkadaşını görmüyordu."_

"_Tamam Dobby, sorun değil. Eski arkadaşını görmen çok güzel bir şey." diyerek yatıştırdı Hermione, kafasını yere vurmak üzere olan Dobby'i. Anlaşılan Silk denilen ev cinini, -Hermione onun bir dişi olduğunu düşünüyordu- Draco onun eşyalarını alması için göndermişti. Hermione, Dobby'i hemen buradan göndermeliydi, yoksa Dobby görmemesi gereken şeyleri görebilir, Harry ve Ron'a yanlışlıkla ağzından kaçırabilirdi._

"_Sen artık gitsen iyi olur Dobby. Bundan sonrasını ben hallederim. Yardımın için teşekkürler. Hem arkadaşın da buraya ne için gelmişse, işinden alıkoymak istemezsin öyle değil mi?"_

_Hızlı hızlı başını aşağı-yukarı sallayan Dobby'nin kulakları lap lap etti. "Dobby size yardım edebildiği için çok mutlu Hermione Granger Hanımefendi." Kulaklarının ucu yere değene kadar eğildi. Kalktı ve Silk'e döndü. "Dobby seni görmekten çok mutlu Silk. Dobby'den bütün eski arkadaşlarına selam söyle. Hepsine Dobby'nin çok iyi ve mutlu olduğunu söyle. Dobby şimdi gitmek zorunda. Kendine iyi bak Silk." Parmağını şıklatmasıyla, cinlere özgü stiliyle buharlaşması bir oldu._

_Dobby'nin ortadan kaybolmasıyla Hermione rahat bir nefes aldı. "Dobby'e benim bavullarımı almanla ilgili bir şey dedin mi?" diye sordu ilgiyle onu süzen cine. Bunu duyan cinin önce gözleri kocaman oldu, daha sonra sanki biri arkasından aniden ittirmiş gibi yere kapaklandı ve yalvarmaya başladı._

"_Ne olur Silk'i affedin Hanımefendi. Küçük efendi Silk'e söylemişti bir bayanın bavullarını alması gerektiğini ancak Silk Dobby'i görünce çok heyecanlandı. Silk Dobby için çok endişeleniyordu. Lütfen Silk'i efendilere şikayet etmeyin, lütfen Hanımefendi."_

_Aniden bir yalvarış ve yakarış silsilesiyle karşılaşan Hermione durakladı. İçinde, bütün Malfoy'lara karşı duyduğu nefret yükselirken, Silk'i omuzlarından tutarak yukarı kaldırdı. Ellerinin kirlenmesine aldırmadan, cinin pis yüzündeki yaşları sildi. "Seni kimseye şikayet etmeyeceğim. Bir sorun yok, tamam mı? Sakin ol. Dobby'i gördüğünde heyecanlanmanı anlıyorum."_

_Silk, burnunu üstündeki eski püskü, pis yastık kılıfının bir ucuna sümkürdü. Başka bir ucuna da gözlerini sildi. "Silk teşekkür eder, Hanımefendi çok anlayışlı biri. Eğer Hogwarts'da herkes Hanımefendi gibiyse Dobby çok şanslı. Silk, Dobby'i öyle mutlu gördüğü için çok sevindi Hanımefendi, siz ona iyi davranıyor. Dobby eskiden çok acı çekti. Dobby, Bay Lucius Malfoy Efendi'nin özel hizmetçisiydi, o-o..."_

_Hermione, cinin kafasını duvardan duvara vuracağını sanarak onu durdurmaya yeltendi, ancak cin sadece kazık gibi duruyordu. Hermione, şaşırarak kaşlarını çattı. Cin bir-iki saniye daha o şekilde dikildikten sonra, tekrar konuşmaya başladı. "Silk efendileri hakkında kötü bir şey demek üzereydi. Eğer Silk kötü bir şey deseydi kendini cezalandırmak zorunda kalırdı, ancak demediği için Silk sadece sustu."_

_Hermione, bu açıklamayla şaşırdı. Bildiği kadarıyla Dobby için bir şey söylemek üzere olmak bir yana, düşünmesi bile kendini cezalandırması için yeterliydi. Merakını yenemedi ve içini yiyen o soruyu sordu. "Draco." –Tüylerini diken diken eden ve boğazına bir şeyin düğümlenmesini sağlayan, bu ismi arkasına bir Malfoy eklemeden, yalnız başına ilk telaffuz edişi miydi, yoksa rüzgar mıydı?- "Nasıl bir sahip Silk? Sana iyi davranıyor mu? Bana doğruyu söyle, onun hakkında kötü bir şey dersen bile ona söylemem söz veriyorum."_

"_Hayır, hayır! Küçük efendi çok iyi bir efendi." Cin aynı anda kafasını hızla sağa sola salladığından dediklerinin anlaşılması daha da zorlanıyordu. "Küçük efendi kendi zevki için Silk'i cezalandırmaz. Küçük efendi çok iyi bir efendidir."_

_Kendi zevki için birine acı çektirmemek, Draco Malfoy'a göre bir şey değilmiş gibi gelse de Hermione'ye, cinin söylediklerini duyduktan sonra, belki de Draco'yu şimdiye kadar yanlış tanıdığını kabullenmek zorunda kaldı Hermione. Draco'nun bir ev cinine iyi davranması, herhangi biri için önemsiz olabilirdi. Söz konusu olan Hermione ise, bu onun için çok önemliydi. Ona göre ev cinlerine karşı nazik olmak, kendinden daha güçsüz birine yapılan iyi davranış, olgun bir kişiliğin ve iyi bir kalbin göstergesiydi. Draco Malfoy gerçekten de iyi bir kalbe sahip olabilir miydi? Tek bir evcinin lafı yeter miydi bunu kanıtlamaya? Belki de Draco ev cinine özellikle bunu söylemesini emretmişti._

_Bunlar ve bunlara benzer, umut ve kuşku dolu düşünceler geçti Hermione'nin kafasından. Bir ara Draco'yu E.R.İ.T.'e üye yapmayı bile düşünmüş, derhal vazgeçmişti. _

_Hermione'e daha düşünmeye, kafasında ölçüp biçmeye devam edebilirdi. Ancak Silk'in aninden gözlerinin büyüyüp, önünde hızla eğildikten sonra, sesli bir şıraklamayla, bavullarıyla beraber ortadan kaybolması Hermione'nin dikkatini dağıttı. Cinin, ne acelesi olduğunu anlamayan Hermione, kontrol etmek için arkasına dönecekken, bir el hızla kolunu kavradı._

_***_

"_Malfoy!"_

_Draco, Hermione'yi kolundan tutmuş, hızlı bir şekilde Hogwarts'ın taş duvarları arasındaki, dikkat çekmeyen, kimsenin onları fark edemeyeceği, gölgeli bir köşeye sürüklemişti. İki elini de taş duvara dayamıştı. Aralarındaki açıklıkta da, şaşkın ve kızgın bir ifadeyle karşısında siyah pantolon, siyah boğazlı kazak ve siyah ceketle duran sarışın genç adamı süzen Hermione duruyordu._

"_Malfoy!" diye tekrar etti Hermione, kızgın ancak bu sefer bir başkası duymasın diye daha sessiz bir şekilde. "Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen?"_

"_Asıl sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" diye cevap verdi Draco, en az Hermione'ninki kadar kızgın bir sesle. "Hermione Granger'ın üstünde görülmeyecek şıklıktaki kıyafetlerle, Hermione Granger olarak, Draco Malfoy'un özel ev cini ile muhabbet ediyorsun. Hem de yanınızda Gryffindor'lu arkadaşlarının şıp diye tanıyabileceği bavullarınla!"_

"_Senin 1-2 yakın arkadaşın hariç, hiç kimse Silk'in senin özel evcinin olduğunu bilemezdi Draco, bavullarımı indirmeme yardım eden bir ev cini sanırlardı onu. Bana haksızlık etme. Ve gerçekten de şık olmuş muyum?"_

"_Olmuşsun. Güzel ve şık." diye cevap verdi Draco. Yumuşamış, sesindeki kızgınlık dinmişti. Hermione'nin kendini savunurken sarf ettiklerini haklı bulmuştu anlaşılan. Ya da onu yumuşatan şey, kendi isminin Hermione'nin dudaklarından rahatça çıkabilmesiydi. "Bana Draco dedin."_

_Hermione'nin de öfkesi buhar olup uçmuştu saniyeler içinde. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yayılmıştı. "Biliyorum. Alışmak için." _

"_Hımm. Peki."_

_Bir süre, belki 3 saniye, belki 30 saniye, ancak 1 dakikadan uzun değil, o şekilde kaldılar. Açık mavi gözler, kahverengileri bulmuştu. Nefeslerinin bile hissedilmediği o anlarda, aralarındaki çekim, Hermione bu kırılgan durumdan rahatsız olup da, ilk konuşan olmasına kadar gittikçe arttı. "Daha ne kadar böyle durmayı planlıyorsun?"_

_Draco, halinden son derece memnun bir gülüşle "Keyfim bilir." diye yanıt verdi. Hermione, kaşlarını çatarak "Malfoy!" diye onu uyardığında ise, gözlerini devirmekle yetindi. Ellerini duvardan çekerek, ceplerine soktu ve dik bir duruş pozisyonuna geçti. _

"_İyi tamam. Gidiyoruz. Ama önce-"_

"_Önce asanı çıkar ve ellerimi temizle. Sonra da iksiri içerim." Draco'nun sözünü kesen Hermione, Silk'e dokunduğundan beri hiçbir yere sürtmemeye özen gösterdiği ellerini Draco'nun gözünün önünde salladı. Draco, iğrenerek bir adım geri çekilirken, çoktan sağ cebinden asasını çıkarmıştı bile. Dünyadaki bütün bulanıkların ne kadar pis ve iğrenç olduğuna dair, dilinin ucuna gelen birkaç hakareti yutarken, asasını salladı. _

"_Aslında önce senin üstündeki son hazırlıkları yapmamız gerektiğini söyleyecektim." Asasını tekrardan cebine koydu ve elini, sol cebine atıp, bordo kadife kumaştan, küçük bir kese çıkardı. Kesenin ağzını bağlı tutan altın rengi ipliği çekti. Ağzı gevşeyerek açılan keseyi ters çevirip, içindekileri sağ avucuna döktüğünde, Hermione'nin nefesi kesildi._

_Kesenin içinden, bir çift ince küpe, incir bir kolye ve her biri yıldız şeklinde işlenmiş pırlanta taşların süslediği bir bileklik düştü. "Jeanne'in mücevherlere çok düşkün olduğu, dün akşam sana verdiğim dosyada yazıyordu." Dediğinde Draco, çoktan Hermione'nin bileğini nazik bir biçimde kavramış, elinde halen incileri sıkı sıkı tutarken, bilekliği takmaya çalışıyordu._

_Hermione, Jeanne'in mücevherleri çok sevdiğini biliyordu. Dün akşam bunu dosyada okumuştu. Hogwarts'a gelirken yanında takı getirmişti, ancak hiçbiri pırlanta, zümrüt, yakut v.b. değerli taşları içermiyordu. Sahte olanları da fark edilir diye takmamıştı. Ailesi fakir değildi, ama kızlarını bu yaşında çok pahalı mücevherlerle bezeyecek kadar zengin de değildi. Kendisi de böyle bir şey istemezdi zaten. Bu konunun açılmamasını yada fark edilmemesini dilerdi, yinede belki de böylesi en iyisiydi._

"_Granger... Granger... Granger! Döner misin? Kolyeyi takacağımda."_

_Hermione, düşüncelerin Draco'nun sesiyle sıyrılıp, arkasını dönüp saçlarını saldırdı. Soğuk inciyi ve Draco'nun ellerinin sıcaklığını teninde hissettiğinde, aynı zamanda "Anlaşılan Weasley göründüğünden daha da odun. Sana hiç mücevher hediye etmedi mi Granger? Ahh doğru ya, Weasley'in bir an fakir olduğunu unutmuşum." diyen Draco'nun sözlerinin yarattığı nefreti de hissetti. Küpeleri, Draco'nun elinden alırken hırsla, karşısındaki, onun öfkelendiğini gördükçe daha da sırıtan surata bir yumruk atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu._

_Hermione, ilk küpeyi kulağına geçirirken, bu işin hemen bitmesi, bu günün çabucak geçmesi için dua ediyordu. Malfoy, gene Malfoy'luğunu göstermişti işte. Her şey güzel giderken, bir laf edip de berbat etmese olmazdı, ölürdü. İkinci küpeyi de hırsla kulağına taktıktan sonra, çantasını açtı. _

_Saniyeler içinde, çantasının astarının içine diktiği gizli cebin içinden yüzüğü çekip çıkardı. Draco'ya bakmadan, yüzüğün zümrüt kapağını açıp, ağzına götürdü. Soğuk altının ekşi tadına, Jeanne'nin özü katılmış olan Çok Özlü İksir'in tadı karıştı. Yüzüne hiçbir iğrenme ifadesi yansıtmamaya çalışarak -buna alışması gerekiyordu-, içmesi gereken sıvının hepsi bittiğinde, zümrüt kapağı kapatıp, tekrardan çantasının gizli gözüne yerleştirdi._

_Vücudunda, pek bir değişme hissetmezken –Jeanne ile çok yakın kilo ve boydaydı, ayakkabı numaraları da aynıydı-, saçlarının uzayıp sarardığını gördü. Yüzü biraz daha incelip uzadı, gözleri irileşti. Ellerine baktığında teninin de beyazladığını fark etti. Bakışlarını ellerinden kaldırıp, Draco'ya odakladığında, onun da başını aşağı-yukarı sallamasıyla onayladığında, değişiminin sorunsuz gittiğini anladı._

_Halen Ron'a ettiği laf yüzünden kızgın olduğu Draco'nun koluna hiçbir şey demeden girdi. Ve onun adımlarına ayak uydurarak, Jeanne Laurence olarak, Hogwarts Giriş Salonu'nun kapısından adımı attı._

_***_

"_Vay vay. Bakın kimler teşrif etmişler. Bayan Laurence, kapılarda karşılanmadan buyurmuyorlar anlaşılan."_

_Slytherin Masası'ndan yükselen Pansy'nin sesi ile birlikte, başta Slytherin'lilerin olmak üzere, Büyük Salon'daki bütün başlar kapıya çevrildi. Masalar arasında fısıldanmalar başlamıştı bile. Hermione hayal edebiliyordu. Jeanne Laurence çoktan Gryffindor'lular tarafından mimlenmiş, Hufflepuff'lıların yazdığı romantik Draco'nun aşk senaryolarındaki yerini almış, Ravenclaw'ların mükemmel hafızalarında yer edinmişti bile. Slytherin'liler ise..._

"_Pansy?" diye yalın bir cevap verdi Hermione, sesini olabildiğince inceltip, Jeanne'in sesine benzetmeye çalışarak. –Dün akşam dosyadan sihirle Jeanne'i duyduktan sonra, sesini onunkine benzetinceye dek defalarca denemişti. Bu 2 hafta içinde gerçek Hermione'nin sesini unutmaktan korkuyordu aslında.- Draco'nun kolundan çıkarak, karşıdan ilk hareketi beklemeye başladı._

"_Jeanne?" diye cevap verirken Pansy, çoktan sandalyesini hızla arkaya itmiş, Büyük Salon'un ortasında duran ikiliye doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı bile. Sahnenin farkında olan herkes, Pansy'nin önünden kaçışıyordu. Birkaç tane, şaşkın 1. sınıf öğrencisi Pansy tarafından bir tarafa fırlatılmaktan kurtulamadı genede._

_Büyük Salon'daki tüm gözler 3'lünün üstünde, yemekler ağır ağır ağızlara götürülüyordu..._

_Hermione Granger, Jeanne Laurence olarak, Pansy'e sımsıkı sarıldı. Pansy'e en yakın arkadaşıymışçasına, onu çok özlemişçesine sarıldı. Hermione'nin duyduğu nefreti askıya alarak sarıldı. 5 yıl boyunca Pansy'nin ettiği lafları unutarak sarıldı._

_Büyük Salon'daki ağızlar açık, yemekler boğazda kaldı. Draco'nun koluna girme cesaretini gösterebilen bir kız ile Pansy Parkinson'ın birbirlerine sarılmaları, haftalarca konuşulacak dedikodular sırasında birinciliği garantilemişti._

"_Görüşmeyeli zarafetinden hiçbir şey kaybetmemişsin Jeanne." Diye söze başladı Pansy, ayrıldıktan sonra. Bu iltifatkar lafları Pansy Parkinson'dan duymaya pek alışık olmayan Hermione, dün akşam kafasında kurduğu replikleri anımsamaya çalışırken, kibarca gülümsedi._

"_Sende çatal dilinden. Görüşmeyeli ne kadar oldu ki altı üstü? 5 ay."_

"_Özlemişim seni, Hogwarts'ta senin gibisini bulmak zor."_

"_Bende seni özledim Pansy. Beauxbatons'da ise senin gibisini bulmak imkansız!"_

_İki kız, kısa bir an kıkırdaştılar. Yüz hatları gevşediğinde, Pansy eliyle Slytherin Masası'nı işaret etti. "Oturmaz mısın? Bizimde bugün Hogsmeade'ye iznimiz var. Beraber kalkardık." Hermione, bu daveti kesinlikle reddetmeliydi. Jeanne olarak geçireceği zaman boyunca ne kadar çok Draco ile yalnız veya yapayalnız olursa, o kadar çok kendisinden şüphelenilme riski azalırdı. Tabii bunu da abartmadan yapmalıydı. Düşünüp, hesaplaması gereken ne kadar da çok şey vardı!_

"_Çok saol ama oturmayacağız. Draco ile yapmamız gerekenler var." Pansy'nin teklifini kibarca geri çeviren Hermione'nin, Draco'nun da başını aşağı-yukarı sallayarak onu desteklemesiyle içi rahatladı._

"_Pekala. O zaman Gelecek hafta görüşmek üzere." Pansy ve Jeanne, ilkinden biraz daha hafif ve kısa, birbirlerine sarıldılar. Bu sırada gözleri yaşaran (!) Draco, gözlerini devirerek ağırlığını verdiği ayağını değiştirdi. İki eski arkadaş ayrıldığında, "Çıkıyoruz öyleyse? Haftaya görüşürüz Pansy. Sana masaya kadar eşlik edeyim, hem kabanımı da alırım." dedi._

_Draco ile Pansy'nin, Slytherin Masası'na doğru uzaklaşmaya başlamalarının ardından, Hermione ilk kez Büyük Salon'a göz gezdirme fırsatı buldu. Kabanının cebinden, eldivenlerini çıkarıp, ellerine geçirirken, gözüne ilk olarak Ravenclaw Masası'ndan Luna takıldı. Padma'nın hararetle bir şeyler anlattığı Luna, arada bir başını sallamakla yetiniyordu sadece. Gryffindor Masası'nda ise, klasik 3'lüdeki Hermione'nin eksikliğini Ginny hissettirmiyordu. _

_Hermione'nin arkadaşlarının arasında olmak için hissettiği özlem, Draco'nun yanına gelerek "Gidelim." demesiyle yarıda kesildi. Eldiveninin son kırışığını da düzeltip, şapkasını iyice başına oturtup, Draco'nun koluna girdi. Pansy ve Slytherin Masası'nın diğer üyelerine hafifçe el salladıktan sonra, Jeanne Laurence olarak, Hogwarts Şatosu'ndan ayrıldı._

_***_

_Sessizlik..._

_Botlarının, her adımda karda çıkardığı gıcırtılar..._

_Hogwarts Şatosu'nun kapısından çıkmalarından itibaren, ikili tek bir söz etmeden, uzun Hogsmeade Yolu'nda ilerliyorlardı. Başka birinin görüş mesafesinden çıktıkları anda, ayrılmışlardı. Birbirlerinden ölesiye nefret eden bu iki kişinin, farklı dünyaların insanlarının, iş dışında samimiyete ihtiyaç duymaları içinde bir neden yoktu, öyle değil mi?_

_Sessizlik..._

_Her ikisi de, özellikle de Hermione, ilk rollerini başarıyla gerçekleştirmiş olmanın keyfi içinde olduklarından, birbirlerini yemeyi bir süreliğine ertelemişlerdi. Draco ile geçireceği bu zaman diliminde, sessizliğin mi, yoksa kavga etmenin mi zamanın geçmesini kolaylaştıracağını düşündü Hermione. Vücudunun her parçası, sessizlikten kullandı oyunu._

"_Seninde muhabbetine doyum olmuyor Granger yani."_

_Hermione, bu beklenmedik ses karşısında afallayarak "Hı?" diye cevap verdi. Draco Malfoy ve doğru düzgün muhabbet etmek kelimelerini bir araya getiremeyen Hermione, daha cevap vermeye kalkışmadan, Draco devam etmeye başlamıştı bile._

"_Senin muhabbetin için ayılıp bayılmıyorum Granger, ama beraber geçireceğimiz bu 3 haftadan azap çekmek de istemiyorum. Hogwarts'a dönene kadar, dargınlıklarımızı bir kenara bırakıp havadan sudan sohbet ederek zaman geçirebiliriz öyle değil mi?"_

_Hermione, kısa bir an, yanında yürüyen umursamaz çocuğun suratına tokat atmak için inanılmaz bir arzu duydu. Söylediği onca lafın, yaptığı onca şeyin böyle kolaylıkla silinip gidebileceğini mi sanıyordu bu züppe? Tamda Draco'nun teklifini reddetmek üzereyken, vücudundaki diğer her şeye eşdeğer, hatta daha üstün olan kalbinin oyunu diğer yönde kullanmasıyla, aslında bu fikrin o kadar da fena olmadığını fark etti. Evet, kabul edecekti, ama o kadar da kolay olmayacaktı._

"_Draco Malfoy barış teklifi ediyor! Gözlerim yaşardı doğrusu. En sonunda bükemediğin eli öpmeye mi karar verdin?"_

"_Aslında köprüyü geçene kadar sana bir bulanık değilmişsin gibi davranmaya karar verdim."_

_Öfke, dalga dalga yayılarak içini acı cehennem alevleriyle ısıttı, Hermione'nin. Draco Malfoy'un barış dediği şeyde bu kadar olurdu ancak! Kendisi istediği kadar laf sokacak, Hermione sessiz kalacaktı. Ne ala?_

"_Böyle yapacaksan bu anlaşma başlamadan bitmiştir Malfoy!" diye, kesin bir şekilde tavrını koydu Hermione. _

_Draco, bu tavır üzerine, sadece hafifçe sırıtmakla yetindi. Zor işleri, zor insanları severdi. Hermione Granger, sevdiği kategorisine girmese de, zordu. Ve uğraşması eğlenceliydi. "Tamam Granger. İkimizin de üçer tane kural koyma hakkı var. Koyulan kuralı bozan kişi bedelini ödeyecek. Bir çeşit iddia gibi düşün."_

_Hermione, kaşları havada, şüpheli bir şekilde "Ne bedeli ödeyecek kurallara uymayan?" diye sordu. Draco, kendinden son derece emin bir şekilde, karşılık verdi. "Diğerinin istediği bir şeyi yapacak."_

_Bu, zor bir karardı. Eğer bir kuralı bozarsa Draco'nun istediğini yapmak zorunda kalırdı. Onun ne isteyeceği belli mi olurdu? En kötü ne isteyebilirdi ki? Bütün bunları kafasında tarttıktan sonra, anlaşmayı kabul etmeye karar verdi. Kurallarını dikkatli seçmesi gerekiyordu._

"_Peki, bana uyar. İlk kuralım; hakaret anlamı içeren her türlü laf, dokundurma ve gıcık edici, aşağılayıcı, beni küçük gören laf sokmalar yasak!"_

"_Benim ilk kuralım; beni yönetmeye ve bana emir vermeye kalkmayacaksın."_

"_Ben ne zaman-?! Neyse, hımm düşünelim bakalım. İkinci kuralım; birbirimize herhangi bir şekilde fiziksel zarar vermek yok."_

"_Seni laf söylemeden ve büyü yapmadan da alt edebilirim Granger. İkinci kuralım; içindeki iyilik dürtülerini bir süreliğine askıya al. Doğruyu yapmak ve ikimiz için yararlı olanı yapmak arasında kaldığında, bizim menfaatimize olanı tercih et."_

"_Son kuralım; fiziksel temas gerekmedikçe yok."_

"_Granger! Sana dokunmak için ölüp bittiğim gibi bir fikre nasılda kapıldın? Hepsi kabul. Ve benim son kuralım; aşk yok."_

"_Hah!" diyerek, alaycı bir ifadeyle yanıt verdi Hermione. Draco'nun daha zeki olduğunu ve kendi işine daha çok yarayacak bir kural koyacağını tahmin ederdi. "Komiksin Malfoy. Senin gibilerle dolu olan bir yere gidiyorum? Kime aşık olabilirim? Sana mı?"_

_Draco, onu duymamış gibi yaparak, cebinden asasını çıkardı. "Asanı çıkar Granger. Anlaşmamızı garantiye alacağız. Yaptığımız büyü sayesinde, içimizden anlaşmayı bozacak bir davranışı yapmak geçtiğinde, asamız ısınarak bizi uyaracak. Ve büyü, birimiz anlaşmayı bozduğumuzda diğerinin istediğini yapmamızı garantileyecek."_

_Hermione, işin buraya kadar varacağına hiç düşünmemişti. Ron'la, Harry'le ve diğer arkadaşlarıyla sık sık tutuştuğu gibi, normal bir iddia olacağını sanmıştı. Nasıl da düşünememişti muggle biçimi anlaşmaların Draco'nun yanından bile geçmeyeceğini? Vazgeçebilmeyi isterdi, ama bu saatten sonra cayamazdı! Bir Gryffindor'luya korkak gibi davranmak yakışmazdı! Draco'nun onunla ömrü boyunca ödlek diye dalga geçecek cabasıydı..._

_Bütün bu nedenler birleşince, geri dönüşün olmadığına kanaat getirip, tereddütlü bir biçimde elini çantasının içine sokarak asasını çıkardı. Dudağını ısırarak, asasını ucunu, Draco'nun sırıtarak ona doğru uzattığı asasının ucuna dokundurdu. İki asanın da ucundan kırmızı kıvılcımlar çıkarken, beraber sihirli sözcükleri söylediler._

_***_

"_Valhalla Yolu!"_

_Üç Süpürge'nin şöminesinde, yeşil alevler içinde, Hermione Granger, Jeanne Laurence olarak kayboldu._

_***_

_Hermione, şömineden çıktığında, kendini bir barda veya dükkanda bulacağını sanırken, insanların var içlerinde var olup, yok oldukları birçok şöminenin olduğu bir yerde bulmuştu. 'Bakanlık gibi.' Diye düşünmekten alamadı kendini. Daha bulunduğu yerin neye benzediğine bakınamadan, Draco onu kolundan kavrayarak, birçok kapıdan birinden çıkardı._

"_İşte, geldik Granger."_

_Hermione, önünde uzanan sokağa hayranlıkla baktı. 3-4 katlı binaların karşılıklı olarak, muntazam bir şekilde uzandığı sokak pırıl pırıldı. Ne yolda, nede vitrinlerde kirden eser yoktu. Yol kenarlarında, eşit aralıklarla, canlı renklere sahip bitkiler dikilmişti. Şık giyimli büyücüler ve cadılar, Diagon Yolu'ndaki koşuşturan insanların aksine, ağır ağır, arkadaşlarıyla muhabbet ederek yürüyorlardı. Birçoğunun paketlerini, arkalarından gelen ev cinleri taşıyordu. Burası, buram buram lüks kokuyordu. _

"_Granger! Sakın bir ev cinini kurtarma girişiminde bulunayım deme! Sen Hermione değilsin, Jeanne'sin. Bunu unutma tamam mı? İkinci gösterimiz başlıyor. Burada seni birçok kişi tanır, eğer sende dün akşam sana verdiğim dosyaya çalışmışsan tanıyacaksındır. Eğer çalışmamışsan, sadece başınla selam vermekle yetin ve geri kalanını bana bırak. Tamam mı?"_

_Hermione, sadece başıyla onaylamakla yetindi. Sokağın ihtişamının etkisinden kurtulduğunda, çok önemli bir şey fark etmişti. Sabah kahvaltı etmeye fırsat bulamamıştı. Hogsmeade Köyü'ne giden uzun yürüyüş onu fena halde yormuş ve susatmıştı. Karnı gurulduyor, midesi zil çalıyordu. _

"_Malfoy, Draco, önce bir şeyler yesek." diye tavsiyede bulundu en sonunda. Alış-veriş yapacak gücü kendinde bulması için, bir şeyler yemesi gerekiyordu. Draco'nun bunu anlayışla karşılayacağını, laf sokmayacağını –Aha, doğru ya sokamazdı zaten! Az önce yaptıklar anlaşma yüzünden.- umut etti. Hesabı da bir şekilde tamamen Draco'ya bırakmamayı, ona borçlu kalmamak için, zihninin bir köşesine yazdı._

"_Sen bir şey yemedin değil mi? Peki, gel. Çok güzel bir restoran biliyorum."_

_Durdukları yeri daha fazla meşgul etmeyerek, Hermione Draco'nun kolunda, Draco'nun kendisini yönlendirmesine izin vererek, önünde masalar bulunan restoran sırasından birine doğru ilerlemeye başladılar._

_***_

"_Dışarıda mı oturmak istersin hayatım, yoksa içeride mi?"_

"_Dışarıda oturalım. İnsanları izlemekten ve insanların beni izlemesinden hoşlanırım, biliyorsun sevgilim."_

_Hermione, kusmamak için kendini zor tutarken, kabanını ve şapkasını çıkararak havaya bıraktı ve onların askılara doğru süzülmesini izledi. Sokaktan gelip geçen insanları en iyi görebileceği, ama onların kendisini göremeyeceği masaya doğru ilerledi. Draco, ondan daha hızlı davranıp, o daha masaya ulaşmadan önce, sandalyesini çekmişti bile. Draco, sandalyesini iterken, çantasını masanın kenarına koydu. Eldivenlerini de çıkarıp, çantasının üstüne astı. Dışarıda oturmalarına karşın, en az içerisi kadar sıcaktı burası da. Büyüyü ve ısıtıcı tılsımları seviyordu._

"_Birazdan sipariş veririz."_

_Restorana girdiklerinden beri diplerinden ayrılmayan garson –Hermione'nin Draco'ya sevgilim gibi bir kelime sarf etmesinin nedeni de bu garsondu!-, Draco'nun bu sözü üzerine başıyla selam vererek yanlarından uzaklaştı. Hermione, masanın üstünde hazır bekleyen menülerden birine uzanarak, açıp incelemeye başladı._

"_Ne alacaksın?"_

"_Kahvaltı tabağı düşünüyorum."_

"_İyi fikir. Bende doğru düzgün kahvaltı edememiştim okulda, bende kahvaltı tabağı alırım. İçecek olarak?"_

"_Çay."_

"_Çay."_

_Hermione, menüyü kapatıp da, karşısında oturan Draco ile göz göze geldiğinde, huzursuzca yerinde kıpırdandı. Draco, onların anlaştıklarını görünce yanlarında biten garsona siparişleri verirken, kendisini gözlerini yoldan geçen insanları incelemeye vermişti._

_Siparişlerinin gelmesi için, çok beklemeleri gerekmedi. Birkaç dakika içinde, Hermione kendini iç ısıtan sıcacık çayını fincandan yudumlarken bulmuştu. Peynirinden kestiği küçük bir parçayı, ağzına attıktan sonra, başkaları tarafından aralarında bir soğukluk olduğu sanılmasın diye, bir sohbet konusu açmayı denedi._

"_Biliyor musun, Pansy ile Jeanne'in çok yakın arkadaş olduğunu ilk okuduğumda çok şaşırmıştım." diye, baş başa kaldıklarından beri konuşmak istediği bir konuyu attı ortaya. "Ben, yani biz, hep senle Pansy'nin arasında bir şeyler olduğunu düşünmüştük. İleride evlenip, mini mini safkan İngiliz Slytherin'li, sarışın Malfoy'larınız olurdu. Bir Fransız güzelini tavlayacağını tahmin etmemiştik. Nişanlın olacak kızın ise Pansy ile çok yakın arkadaş olacağı aklımızın ucundan bile geçmezdi!"_

_Draco, Hermione'nin yaptığı benzetmeye, gülerek cevap vermekle yetindi. Arkasına yaslanıp, çay fincanını eline aldı. "Hayır, aslına bakarsan bizim aramızda Pansy ile hiçbir zaman hiçbir şey olmadı. Sadece sizin öyle bilmenizi istedik. İyi dosttuk. O beni daha çok banka olarak kullanıyordu da denebilir. Ama bu oyunu daha fazla sürdüremezdik. Jeanne huysuzlanmaya başlamıştı. Ve Pansy'nin de gerçek bir erkek arkadaşı olma zamanı gelmişti."_

_Hermione, Draco'ya alaysız bir gülümsemenin ne kadar çok yakıştığını o an fark etti. Aşağılamadan, sadece komik olan bir şeye gülerken ne kadar da tatlıydı. Neler düşündüğünü fark edince, neredeyse lokması boğazında kalıyordu._

"_Aslına bakarsan bizde de," diye gülerek devam etti Draco, Hermione'nin geçirdiği boğulma tehlikesi onun neşesini daha da yerine getirmişti, "senin kimi tercih edeceğin büyük iddia konusuydu. Ben Ron'a yatırmıştım paramı. Evlenip bir sürü kızıl kafalı velet doğurup, dubaya dönersin diye düşünüyordum, olmadı. Ron ile Lavender başlayınca, kısa bir süre Harry'ciler kazandı gibi göründü. Ama oda en yakın arkadaşının kız kardeşini buldu. Bana kaldın ha, Jeanne?"_

_Hermione, içinden ne kadar dil çıkarmak gelse de, kim olduğunun, nerede olduğunun farkında, sadece gülüp geçmekle yetindi. "O iddia dedikoduları benim kulağıma da gelmişti. Hatta 4. sınıf balosunda başlamış galiba. Kim kimle gidecek diye. Hiç kimsenin benim Victor ile gideceğimi tahmin edebildiğini sanmıyorum. Yanlış mıyım?"_

_Draco'nun yüzündeki gülümseme yavaş yavaş kaydolurken, "Doğrusun." diye mırıldandı. Hermione, daha bu ani değişimin nedenini anlayamadan, fincanındaki çayı son yudumuna kadar içip ayağa kalkmıştı bile. "Kalkıyoruz. Salatalıklarını yememişsin! Ben hesabı ödeyip gelene kadar, at ağzına onları. Ve iksirini iç." dedi kısaca. İçeri açılan kapıdan girerek gözden kaydoldu. _

_Hermione, ağzına neden yaptığını bilmeden, aceleyle bir salatalık tıkarken, Draco'nun arkasından bakakalmıştı._

_***_

"_Çok güzel oldun."_

_Soyunma kabininden çıkan Hermione, aynada kendini şöyle bir süzdü. Üstünde, siyah, göğüs dekolteli, diz üstü, bir elbise vardı. Ve gerçekten de çok güzel görünüyordu. 'Güzel olan ben değilim ki, Jeanne.' diye düşünmekten alamadı kendini._

"_Tamam, bunu da alıyoruz." Dedi aynı ses tekrardan. Draco Malfoy, karşısına geçmiş, onu alıcı gözüyle süzüyordu. Hermione, 'Oha!' dememek için kendini tuttu. Bu elbiseler gerçekten çok pahalıydı. Yanında getirdiği para ancak 5 tanesini almaya yeterdi. Ve şimdiye kadar 12 elbise almışlardı._

"_Peki sevgilim, senin için. Sen beğendiysen..." dedi Hermione. Tekrardan soyunma kabinine girdi. Kara kara bu elbiseler için olan borcunu Draco'ya nasıl ödeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Aslında, ödemesine pek gerekte yoktu. Nasılsa bu görev bittiğinde, bu elbiselerin hepsi Jeanne'ın olacaktı. Kendisi almış gibi hatırlayacaktı._

_Yinede Hermione, bu alış-veriş işini daha fazla sürdürmemeye karar verdi. Yorulmuştu. Bay Malfoy'a göre hava güzeldi tabii. Oturmuş bir kenara, Jeanne'ın bacaklarını seyrediyordu! O soyunma kabinindeyken mağazada görevli olan kızlarla flört ediyordu. Oh, ne ala?_

_Soyunma kabinin perdesini açtı hızla. Elindeki giysiyi fırlatırcasına, kıkırdayan görevli kıza uzattı. Kız, onun sert bakışları ve asabi tavrıyla kıkırdamayı kesip, hemen elbiseyi paketlemeye koyuldu. Diğer bir kız "Başka bir elbise-" diye soracak oldu, ama Hermione bu sefer Draco'ya fırsat bırakmadan lafa girdi. _

"_Hayır. 13 tane yeter. 13 tane."_

_Hermione'nin kesin sesini duyan Draco, daha fazla abartmayacağını fark ederek, eline yeni aldığı lila rengi bir elbiseyi, bir kenara koydu. Giysilerin hepsi paketlenip, Jeanne'ın kalacağı otel odasına gönderildiğinde, ikisi, iki sevgili gibi, mağazadan çıktılar._

"_Bu işkencenin bu kadar kısa süreceğini sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun. Gel, daha ayakkabı bakacağız."_

_Hermione, gözlerini devirerek, Draco'nun temposuna, adımlarını uydurdu._

_***_

"_Ben yan odadayım Granger. Bir şey olursa..."_

_Draco Malfoy, Hermione'nin kalacağı otel odasının kapısını yavaşça çekti. Hermione Granger, düşünceleriyle baş başa kalmıştı._


	6. Apple And Grape

_*Tak tak tak...*_

_Odasının kapısı tıklatılan Hermione, aceleyle Jeanne'ın sapsarı, uzun saçlarını taradığı aynanın karşısından kalktı ve üstünü başını düzeltti. Bugün, turkuaz rengi bir elbise giymişti. Saçlarını gene salık bırakmış, Dumbledore'un boynundan ayırmamasını söylediği kolyeyi ve Draco'nun dün verdiği mücevherleri takmıştı. Odasına, derli toplu mu diye bir göz attı. En sonunda her şeyin yerli yerinde olduğuna kanaat getirince, "Gel." diye seslendi kapının öteki tarafına._

_Kapının kolu, hafifçe aşağıya eğildi ve kapı gıcırdayarak, ağır ağır açıldı. Diğer taraftaki yakışıklı delikanlı, bir eli cebinde, dirseğiyle kapının kenarına yaslanmıştı. Açık mavi kotunun üstüne, kısa kollu siyah bir gömlek giymişti. Saçları, şöylesine taranmış, dağınık bir şekilde bırakılmıştı. Sapsarı perçemleri, gök mavisi gözlerinin üstüne düşmüştü. Draco Malfoy'u, ilk kez bu şekilde gören Hermione, şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı._

"_Yakışıklılığıma vurulduğunun farkındayım Granger, ancak beni içeri davet etmeyecek misin?"_

_Hermione, açık kalmış ağzını utançtan ve sinirden kıpkırmızı bir şekilde kapatarak, "Tabii, içeri gel." dedi. Draco ise zaten, Hermione'nin cevabını beklemeden içeriye adım atmış, arkasından kapıyı kapamış, etrafına bakınmaya başlamıştı bile. _

"_İşine ciddiye almana sevindim." dedi Draco, odanın her tarafına göz gezdirdikten sonra, Hermione'ye dönerek. "Eğer gelen ben değil de bir başkası olsaydı, senin Jeanne olmadığından kesinlikle şüphelenmezdi. Bütün kızlar böyle tertiplidir yoksa bana rastlayanlar mı hep böyle oluyor?"_

_Draco'nun sorusu üzerine, Hermione'nin aklına Ginny gelmişti. Gözlerini devirerek, "Sadece sana denk gelenler." diye mırıldandı. Ginny... Harry ve Ron... Ayrı kaldıkları 1 günde bile, arkadaşlarını çok özlemişti. Ailesiyle geçirdiği tatillerde de okulu ve arkadaşlarını çok özlüyordu, ancak şimdiye hiç bu kadar fazla hissetmemişti kadar bu duyguyu. Draco Malfoy, dostlarının açıklarını pek kapatamıyor olsa gerekti._

_Hermione, özlem dolu bir iç geçirdikten sonra kendini toparladı. Şimdi dalmanın ve Draco'dan laf yemenin sırası değildi. En iyi savunma, saldırıydı. "Bu ne hal Malfoy? Muggle dizilerinden fırlamış gibisin. Okulun karizmatik fakat yalnız, hüzünlü, soğuk erkeği! Hoş bakışlı, boş kafalı..."_

_Draco, Hermione'nin yaptığı tarifin ardından şaşırarak kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Muggle dizileri? Ve senin asan neden yanmadı? Bana hakaret ettin!"_

"_Seni kastetmemiştim, o yüzden yanmadı. Sen soruma cevap ver."_

"_Bugün, akşam katılacağımız davet dışında yapacak bir işimiz yok. Gündüz biraz zihinbend çalışırız diye düşünmüştüm. Bu yüzden üstüme rahat bir şeyler giydim. Sende benim gibi yapsan iyi olur. Ayrıca bu zaman zaafında Hermione olabilirsin, tabii ne olur ne olmaz diye iksir elimizin altında olmalı."_

"_Katılacağımız davet? Dün bundan bahsetmemiştin. Dumbledore'un haberi var değil mi? _

"_Dumbledore'un tabii ki haberi var Granger! Davetten de bugün bahsedeceğim. Neyse, hadi sen üstünü değiştirirken bende kahvaltıyı söyleyeyim."_

_Draco, masaya ilerlerken, Hermione bu konuyu şuan daha fazla irdelemenin veya herhangi bir şeye itiraz etmenin yararlı olmayacağını anlamış bir şekilde, dolaba yönelmişti. Dün akşam yerleştirdiği dolabının, gerek olmaz diye en diplerine sakladığı kot pantolonunu ve kısa kollu t-shirtünü zorla da olsa buldu. Asasını masaya dayamış, her söylediği yoktan var olan –aslında otelin mutfağından gönderilen- Draco'nun yanından geçerek üstünü değiştirmek üzere banyoya girdi._

_***_

"_YETER!"_

_Hermione Granger, yere diz çökmüş, hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu. Arada bir hıçkırıklara boğuluyordu. Elleriyle sıkı sıkı, sağa sola dağılmış, gözlerini örten dalgalı kahverengi saçlarını tutmuştu. Alnından süzülen ter, gözlerinden süzülen yaşla bir olup, yanağından çenesine doğru akarak yere damladı. _

"_Ayağa kalk." dedi, tam karşısından gelen soğuk bir ses. Hermione, başını hızla sağa sola salladı. "İstemiyorum." dedi zayıf bir sesle. "Adil savaşmıyorsun. Victor ile olan anılarımızdan, Ron ile yaşayamadıklarımızdan sanane... Sen- sen..." _

"_İğrenç bir adamım?" diyerek tamamladı Draco, Hermione'nin yarım kalmış sözlerini. Hermione'nin özellikle erkeklerle olan anılarına baktığı doğruydu. İğrençlikten miydi yaptığı, yoksa kendisine acı çektirmekten mi zevk alıyordu, bilinmez. Gözlerinin önünden tekrardan o sahneler geçince, vücudunu kaplayan ürpertiye aldırmadan devam etti. "Olabilir. Ama unutma ki Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'de adil oynamıyor! Böyle şeylere hazırlıklı olmalısın. Senin ve o Bulgar ogresinin yiyişmelerinizi izlemek çok mu eğlenceli sanıyorsun? Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen, benden daha iğrenç." _

_Bir süre, odaya sadece arada sırada Hermione'nin hıçkırıklarının bozduğu derin bir sessizlik hakim oldu. İkisinin de kendi düşünceleriyle baş başa kaldıkları bu anlara ihtiyaçları vardı. Draco, kendini sorgularken yaptıkları yüzünden, Hermione ise Draco'nun düşüncelerinden habersiz, neden burada olduğunu düşünüyordu. Draco Malfoy ile beraber bir göreve gitmeyi kabul etmesi yetmezmiş gibi, Draco Malfoy'dan zihinbend öğrenmeyi kabul etmişti! Harry'nin, Snape ile zihinbend derslerindeyken neler neler çektiğini, ancak şimdi anlayabiliyordu._

_En sonunda daha fazla sorgularsa delireceğini fark eden Draco, bu sessizliği ve hareketsizliği bozmak için, hiçbir tepki vermeyen Hermione'ye yaklaştı. Kime, ne zaman, nasıl davranması gerektiğini daha küçük yaşlarda kavramış olan Draco, şuan Hermione'ye de yumuşak ve anlayışlı –Bir bulanığa karşı ne kadar yumuşak ve anlatışlı olabilirse o kadar.- olması gerektiğinin de farkındaydı. _

_Draco, Hermione ile aralarında bir adım mesafe kala, yere, tek dizinin üstüne çöktü. "Şimdi, yüzünü kaldır yerden." dedi fısıldarcasına. Sağ elinin işaret parmağıyla, Hermione'nin çenesini hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. Karşısındaki dolu dolu olmuş, iri, kahverengi gözlere baktı. _

_Bir saniye bile geçmemişti ki, Draco birden yerinden sıçradı. Hermione, Draco'nun ani tepkisi üzerine, karşısındaki çocuğun acıyla buruşmuş yakışıklı yüzüne baktı merakla. 'Herhalde Draco, bir bulanığa dokunduğunu fark etmiş, elini nasıl arındıracağını düşünüyordur.' diye geçirdi içinden. Ama çok geçmemişti ki, farklı bir şeyler olduğunu anladı._

_Draco, içinden kendi kendine lanet etmekle meşguldü o anda. Canını yakan asasını, cebinden hızla çıkarıp, odada bulunan koltuklardan birinin üstüne fırlattı. Sıcaktan kıpkırmızı olmuş elini, aşağı yukarı sallayarak soğutmaya çalışıyordu. Kurallar! Kendisinin koymayı teklif ettiği o lanet olasıca aptal kuralları nasıl olup da unutmuştu? Granger! Granger'ın kuralıydı bozduğu, şuan istediği herhangi bir şeyi yapması zorunda olduğu lanet olasıca Granger'ın._

"_Demek böyle oluyor..." diye mırıldandı Hermione, gözlerini Draco'dan ayırmadan. Artık yaşlar süzülmüyordu gözlerinden, hatta garip bir gülümseme yayılmıştı yüzüne. Garip ve bir o kadar da muzip. "Kurallar... Kuralımı bozdun. Ve şimdi..."_

_Draco, onun sözünü bitirmesini beklemeden, sinirli bir şekilde homurdandı. "Evet, şimdi senin istediğini yapmak zorunda kalacağım!" Dişlerini olabildiğince sıkmıştı. "İste Granger, al intikamını. Ne yapayım? Eşek gibi anırayım mı? Ayaklarını mı yıkayayım? Kendi kendimi mi döveyim? Bunları yapsam bile, sana şuan, büyünün etkisinin geçtiği anın hemen ardından ödetemem. Diğer kurallar yüzünden... Ama bir gün sende bir kuralı bozarsın ve o zaman intikamım çok acı olur."_

_Draco'nun boş tehditlerinden yıl boyunca bolca işiten Hermione, bu laflara karnı tok bir şekilde esnedi. Gözlerindeki yaşları silip, ayağa kalktı. Masanın üstünde duran meyve tabağından bir elma kaptığı gibi, kendini boş koltuklardan, Draco'nun asasının yanında duranına saldı. Ayaklarını koltuğun kenarına dayamış, aşağı-yukarı sallıyordu. Şuan ki tek eğlencesi, Draco'nun bekleyişinden çektiği işkenceydi._

"_Uhmmm, ne istesem, ne istesem?" dedi Hermione neşeli bir biçimde. Tek kaşı yalancıktan havada, düşünürmüş gibi yaparak, elmasından bir ısırık aldı. Karşısındaki sabrı taşmak üzere olan Draco Malfoy ne kadar da çocuksuydu! Aslında ne isteyeceğine, daha Draco'nun kuralı bozduğu anda karar vermişti. Draco'yu derinden etkileyeceğini sanmadığı, ama kendisinin ihtiyacı olan bir şeyi isteyecekti. Yinede, Draco'nun bu şekilde kızdığını görmek çok hoşuna gitmişti. –Draco'yu, Hogwarts'ın soğuk prensini kim kızdırabilirdi ki bu kadar? O insanları kızdırırdı ancak.- Draco ile zaman geçire geçire, ona mı benziyordu ne?_

_En sonunda Hermione, daha fazla zaman kaybetmek istemediğinden ya da Draco'ya acıdığından, hangisi olursa olsun fark etmezdi, ne istediğini açıkladı. Hem de, pat diye._

"_Bana güzel olduğumu söyle."_

_Draco, Hermione'nin istediğini duyduğunda, önce afalladı "Nasıl yani?" dedi sordu boş bulunarak. Kendisi olsa şimdi, Hermione onun ayakkabılarını cilalıyor olurdu. Bu Gryffindor'ların hepsi mi salaktı yoksa bu özellikle sadece zekasıyla övünen Granger'a özel bir şey miydi? "Benden, en azından zihinbend sırasında özel anılarına bakmamamı bile istemedin!" diye devam etti, kendi kendine kaşınır bir şekilde. Sonucu ne olursa olsun, Granger'ın ondan neden böyle bir istekte bulunduğunu öğrenmeliydi._

"_Bilmem fark ettin mi Malfoy ama bende bir kızım!" dedi Hermione, ağzında halen bulunan elma parçacıklarını yuttu. "15 gün kadar bir zamanı bir başkasının bedeninde geçireceğim, kendimden daha güzel bir bedende. Senden bile olsa, arada sırada bile olsa, güzel olduğumu duymaya ihtiyacım var. Ayrıca, zihinbend dersleri konusunda bir şey istemeyi hiç düşünmedim. Çünkü bunun bana gerçekten gerekli olduğunun farkındayım. Tabii ben istemeden de biraz daha yumuşak olsan çok makbule geçer." Elmadan son bir ısırık daha aldı ve yenecek yer kalmamış olan elma koçanını asasıyla odanın diğer tarafındaki çöp tenekesinin içine gönderdi._

_Bu sırada Draco halen şaşkın bir biçimde, konuşmuyordu. Konuşmamasının bir nedeni de, kalbindeki çelik kafesi kaldırarak cesaretini toplamaya çalışmasıydı. Bunu bilmeyen Hermione, onun dilini yuttuğundan şüphelendi. "Hadi ama Malfoy, seni bekleyemem bütün gün. 5 saniye içinde dileğimi yerine getirmezsen, başka bir şey isteyeceğim. Hım... Acaba senden güzel maymun olur mu? Ah evet, kesinlikle olur."_

_Hermione, sağ elinin işaret parmağını şakacıktan şakağına dayamış, düşünür gibi bir vaziyete bürünmüştü. Tabii ki de Malfoy'dan böyle bir şey istemezdi! Bu kadar aşağılık değildi, böyle bir istek sadece Malfoy gibi birinin aklına gelebilirdi zaten._

"_Güzelsin Granger."_

_Hermione, Draco'nun duygusuz kelimeleri karşısında gözlerini devirdi. "Hadi ama Malfoy, biraz daha duygu katabilirsin değil mi?" derken, gülümsedi kendinden memnun bir şekilde. "Gerçi sende toplu iğne başı..." Hermione, Draco'nun duyabileceği sesteki mırıldanmasını devam ettirmedi. Kendi canını acıtacak bir şekilde, dilini ısırdı sertçe. Eğer asası ısınmaya başlamamış olsaydı, Malfoy'a laf sokmaktan bir kuralı çiğnemiş olacaktı. Yinede Malfoy onun diyeceklerini anlamıştı ya, bu bile yeterdi. Bu erken uyarı sisteminin varlığı iyi olmuştu, peki Draco uyarılmamış mıydı? _

_Draco, derin bir iç çekti. "Sen güzel bir kızsın, Hermione..." dedi sesine olabildiğince alaycı bir duygu katmaya çalışarak._

"_Pekala." diyen Hermione, oturduğu koltuktan zıplayarak kalktı ve Draco'nun asasını aldı hemen yanından. Asayı sahibine uzatırken, Draco'nun karşısında sapa sağlam bir şekilde dikilmekten son derece memnundu. "Teşekkürler Malfoy. Şimdi, derse devam edelim."_

_***_

"_Granger! Hazır mısın?"_

_Draco ayna karşısında kravatını düzeltirken, banyonun kapısı açıldı. İçeriden çıkan Hermione Granger, halen Hermione Granger'dı ve göz alıcı görünüyordu. Kan kırmızısı, uzun, derin bacak yırtmaçlı bir gece elbisesi giymişti. Kırmızı ve siyah ağırlıklı bir makyaj yapmış, Dumbledore'un ona görevi açıkladığı akşam verdiği pırlanta kolye haricinde, Draco'nun yanında getirdiği siyah inci kolye, bileklik ve küpelerini takmıştı. Siyah topuklu ayakkabıları, siyah çantası ile aynı kalitedeki deridendi. _

_Hermione, Draco'nun önünde kendi etrafında bir tur attı. Draco'nun "Olmuş." diye onaylamasının ardından, çantasının gizli gözünden, zümrüt yüzüğü çıkardı. Kapağı açtı ve yüzünü buruşturarak içinden gelen acı sıvıyı bir dikişte bitirdi. Vücudu yavaş yavaş değişirken, öksürerek sesini ayarladı. Bu akşam siyah bir takım elbise giymiş olan partnerinin koluna girerek, ikisi birlikte otel odasından ayrıldılar._

_*** _

"_Bay Malfoy. Ne hoş bir sürpriz! Babanız katılamayacağını bildirdiğinde çok üzülmüştüm. Ve sizde... Bayan Laurence, sizi burada görmek benim için büyük onur."_

_Bu akşamki davetin ev sahibi, Draco ve Jeanne'ı, davetli olan diğer herkes gibi kapıda karşılarken, yüzüne kendinden memnun bir gülümseme yaymıştı. Alnından süzülen bir ter damlasını, elindeki peçeteyle aldırdı. Neredeyse 2 saatten beri ayakta, kapıda gelenleri karşılıyordu. 1 haftadan beri bu daveti organize etmekle uğraşması da cabasıydı. Ne kadar yorulsa da, değeceğini biliyordu. Bu davet, onun bir dahaki seçimlerde Sihir Bakanı Yardımcılığı'nın garantisiydi._

"_Öyle de olmalı zaten." diyerek, burnu havada bir şekilde, genç Malfoy'un kolunda azametle süzülen Laurence'nin arkasından bakarken yüzündeki gülümsemesi silinmedi. Onlara masalarını gösterirken aklından geçirdiği 'Ne kadar da kendini beğenmiş!' lafını düşünürken, zihnini olabildiğinde kapalı tutmaya gayret etti. Tekrardan kapıya dönüp de, yeni gelen misafirleri karşılarken, böyle insanlarla çok karşılaşmanın alışkanlığıyla, silinip gitmişti bile aklından düşünceleri._

_***_

_Her şey mükemmeldi._

_Ülke çapındaki en ünlü müzik gruplarından biri olan Memphis sahnedeydi. Bu grup, Acayip Kızkardeş'lere oranla biraz daha 20-30 yaş aralığına hitap ediyordu. Şu anda ne yavaş ne hareketli, tam ayarında bir ritim tutturmuşlardı. Konukların dans etmeleri için hazırlanan sahne, şu sıralar boştu._

_Davet verilen yerin dekorasyonu mükemmeldi. Gri ve turkuaz renklerinde dekore edilmişti. 5 kişinin yan yana durabileceği, yüksek masalar salonun her tarafına dağıtılmıştı. Davet, kokteyl tarzı düzenlenmişse de, yorulanların ve büyük grupların oturup sohbet edebileceği 3 büyük yuvarlak masa ve sandalyeler de mevcuttu. Açık büfe, 1 duvar boyunca uzanmıştı. Yiyecekler, içecekler, her şey mükemmeldi._

_Her şey mükemmeldi. Bir şey dışında. Hermione Granger, çok sıkılmıştı._

_Buraya geleli neredeyse 2 saat olmuştu. 2 saat içinde, Jeanne'ın tanımadıklarıyla tanıştırılmak ve tanıdıklarıyla yüzeysel muhabbet etmek dışında hiçbir aktivitede bulunmamıştı. Draco onu yarım saat önce tamamen unutmuş, hemen yanında olmasına rağmen Alman Sihir Bakanlığı Büyükelçisinin oğluyla koyu bir sohbete dalmıştı. Şarap kadehi ile oynamaktan, sürekli birilerine hava atmak zorunda olmaktan ve ayakta dikilmekten son derece bıkmıştı._

"_Hayatım." diye bir ses geldi Hermione'nin kulağına. Düşüncelerinin o kadar arkasından, uzağından geliyordu ki, Hermione bir an kimin ona 'Hayatım.' şeklinde seslenebileceğini kavramakta zorlandı. Başını, elinde oynadığı yarı dolu şarap kadehinden kaldırıp da, gözleri, karşısındaki donuk mavi gözlerle buluştuğunda anılar sel gibi aktı. _

_Alman genç, anlaşılan biraz önce masalarından ayrılmıştı. Şuan, Draco ile baş başa sayılırlardı, kendi masalarında elbette. Draco, ilgisiz bir şekilde onu süzerken, sıkıldığını tahmin etmiş olmalıydı ki "Bir saat daha dayan. Daha sonra kalkarız." dedi. "Ben kendime bir bardak daha şarap koyacağım. Bu arada, zihnini kapat."diye fısıldayan Draco, Hermione daha bir şey diyemeden çoktan uzaklaşmıştı bile. Onun daha içkilerin bulunduğu bölüme gidemeden hararetle bir şey tartışmakta olan bir grup tarafından tutulduğunu gören Hermione, Draco'nun en az bir yarım saat daha dönmeyeceğini çoktan fark etmişti bile._

_Derin bir iç geçiren Hermione, çantasını açıp içindeki kol saatinden saate baktı. İksirini ve de makyajını tazeleme vakti çoktan gelmişti bile. Draco'nun onun 5 dakikalık yokluğunu fark etmeyeceğini düşünerek, çantasını kaptığı gibi tuvaletlerin yoluna koyuldu._

_***_

_Yüzündeki acı buruşukluğu silerek tuvalet kabininden çıkan Hermione, en az 1-2 saat daha Jeanne olmayı garanti altınına almıştı. Bu iksiri her içtiğinde, iğrençlik tadının yanında içinde garip bir şekilde güvende olduğu hissi de uyanıyordu. Bu güveni doğuranın iksir mi yoksa Draco mu olduğunu kendine itiraf edemezken, çantasını lavaboların bulunduğu beyaz mermerin kuru bir yerine bırakıp, ellerini yıkamaya koyuldu._

_Kurutucu sihirli peçeteler ile ellerindeki ıslaklığın tamamen emildiğini hissedince, çantasını çıkararak makyajını tazelemeye başladı. Başka birinin yüzüne makyaj yapmak çok garip bir histi. Göz kalemini iki kere taşırınca, ona gülecek, kapıdan çıktıkları anda içerideki kızın ne kadar da beceriksiz olduğundan bahsedecek kimler var diye etrafına bakındı. Ve o anda fark etti ki, içeride tamamen yalnızdı. Cadıların, muggle kadınlarından hiçbir farkı olmadığını, aynı derecede makyajı ve dedikoduyu sevdiklerini yaşayarak öğrenmiş olan Hermione, kadınlar tuvaletinin bu kadar kalabalık bir davette bomboş olduğunu görünce afalladı. Ne kadar da garipti._

_Bunun gibi saçma şeylere kafa yormamak için kendini zorlarken, makyajını tazelemeyi bitirmişti bile. Asasıyla son rötuşları yaptı ve malzemelerini çantasına tıkıştırdı. Sağ elinin tırnaklarının nasıl gözüktüğü ile ilgilenirken, sol eliyle kapıyı açtı. _

_Dışarı bir adım atması ile beraber, Hermione'nın ağzını bir el sıkıca kapamış, aynı kişiye sahip bir başka el ise onu belinden sıkıca kavrayarak bayanlar tuvaletinin hemen yanındaki süpürge dolabının içine çekmişti._

_Süpürge dolabının kapısı arkasından kapandığında, Hermione'yi içeri çeken ellerin sahibi, onu kendi vücuduyla kapı arasına sıkıştırmıştı. Ağzını kapatan el çekildiğinde, Hermione dudaklarının başka dudaklar tarafından arzuyla öpüldüğünü hissetti. Eller, kibarca vücudunun her kıvrımında dolaşıyor, onu okşuyordu._

_Hermione, zihnini topladığında şuan öptüğü gencin Jeanne'ın 'eski' sevgilisi, Alexander olduğunu fark etti. Jeanne'dan 3 yaş büyük bu genç, Rus'tu. Siyah, atkuyruğu yaptığı dümdüz saçları, Rus'lara özgü o beyaz teni, parlak mavi gözleri, uzun boyu ve kaslı vücudu ile gerçekten de yakışıklıydı. Draco ile Jeanne çıkmaya başlamadan önce büyük bir aşk yaşadıklarını fakat bu gencin safkanlık seviyesinin Laurence'ler kadar yüksek olmadığından Jeanne'ın ailesinin zoruyla ayrılmak zorunda kaldıklarını okumuştu Draco'nun hazırladığı dosyada. Hermione, davette onu görmüştü, ama selam vermekten ve yan yana gelmekten özellikle kaçınmıştı._

"_Seni bir gecede ne kadar özlediğimi tahmin edemezsin." diye fısıldadı kulağına bir ses. Bir gece? Öyleyse, Jeanne Draco ile buluşmadığı zamanda Alexander ile beraberdi. Jeanne, Draco Malfoy'u aldatıyordu!_

_Hermione'nin eli ayağına dolaşmak üzereydi. Ne kadar sakinliğini korumaya çalışıp, nasıl davranması, neler yapması gerektiğini düşünmeye çalışsa da, şuan boynuna küçük öpücükler kondurmakta olan dudaklar, saçlarının içine geçmiş onu sıkı sıkı kendine çeken bir el ve elbisesinin derin yırtmacından içeri girmiş bir başka el, dikkat dağıtmada oldukça etkiliydi. Böylesine arzulanmaya hangi kadın karşı koyabilirdi ki?_

"_Dayanamıyorum artık Jeanne. Onun olmana dayanamıyorum!"_

_Hermione, cevap olarak sadece inledi. Şuan bir şey diyecek hali olmamasının yanında, harfleri zihninde yan yana bile getiremiyordu. Kim olduğunu, nerede olduğunu çoktan unutmuş, şehvetin etkisi altına girmişti. "Sen benimsin, sadece benimsin." diyen Alexander, Jeanne sandığı Hermione'nin saçları arasından indirdiği elini, Hermione'nin göğüs dekoltesinden içeri daldırdı. Hermione, bir kez daha inlerken, içinde var olduğundan haberi olmadığı duyguları uyanmıştı._

'_Böyle olmamalı.' diyordu içinde, çok derinlerdeki bir ses. 'İlk ilişkinin kendin olmadan, hiç tanımadığın bir adam, süpürge dolabında olmasını mı istiyorsun?' dedi aynı ses, bu sefer daha yakından. Hermione, böyle olmaması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama bir türlü durduramıyordu kendini. Hareketleri aklının kontrolünden çıkmıştı artık, tamamen hormonları tarafından yürütülüyordu. Bunda, vücudunun en derinlerine kadar inmiş eller ve dudaklar da etkiliydi elbette._

"_Gitmeliyim." dedi Hermione, zayıf bir şekilde. Alex tarafından süpürge dolabının kapısına sert bir şekilde sıkıştırıldığında, canı yandığında hafiften de olsa ses tellerinin kontrolünü ele geçirebilmişti. Yanıt olarak ise, elbisesinin fermuarı açmaya çalışan bir çift elden başka bir şey alamadı. _

"_Gitmeliyim!" dedi, bu sefer kendinden emin bir şekilde. Onun ciddi ses tonunu fark eden Alex, bir adım gerçi çekildi. Başını öne eğmişti. "Haklısın. Üzgünüm, kendimi kaybettim. Ama beni de anlamasın, o piç kurusunu yanında gördükçe... Sensizliğe dayanamıyorum Jeanne, bu akşam onu atlatabilirsen eğer lütfen benim odama gel tamam mı? Sizin kaldığınız otele taşındım, senin odanın hizasında, bir üst katta. Gidebilirsin, kimsenin bu tarafa gelmemesi için büyü yaptım..."_

_Hermione, hiçbir şey demeden bir tarafa fırlattığı çantasını buldu. İçinden asasını çıkararak, üstünü başını düzeltti. Son derece normal göründüğüne karar verince, hiçbir şey demeden kapıyı yavaşça çekti ve kendini dışarı attı. Kapıya yaslanarak gözlerini kapayıp da, derin bir soluk aldığında diğer tarafta bu akşam gizli sevgilisinin biraz garip davrandığını düşünen bir aşık bırakmıştı._

_***_

"_Nerde kaldın?"_

_Hermione, ağzına bir üzüm atarken, dirsekleriyle ağırlığını masaya vermiş, öne doğru eğilmişti. Draco, onu çok yakın bir mesafeden, fısıldayarak sorguya çekmeye uğraşıyordu. Hermione, inatla soruları geçiştiriyor veya cevap vermiyordu._

"_Yeni mi aklınıza geldim Bay Malfoy?" dedi en sonunda kızgınca. Şuan onu yalnız bırakan ve bunca şeyi yaşamasına sebep olan kişi olarak gördüğü Malfoy'a bir tokat atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Evet az önce yaşadıklarının sorumlusu kesinlikle Malfoy'du. Davet boyunca onu görmezsen gelmiş, onunla ilgilenmemişti. Hermione de kendini yalnız hissetmişti ve, ve..._

_Draco ise, onun sinirinin aksine son derece sakin ve her zaman olduğu gibi soğuktu. "Sen umurumda olduğumdan değil Granger, kendimi senin yüzünden riske atmak istemiyorum." dedi. _

'_Kendi koca poposunun derdinde işte!' _

"_Yinede, gerçekten kötü gözüküyorsun. Ne bu hal? Tecavüze uğramış gibisin."_

_Hermione'nin ağzına attığı bir başka üzüm boğazında kalırken, Hermione'yi kısa öksürükler içinde bıraktı. 'Neredeyse uğruyordum.' diye düşünen Hermione, şuan Draco'nun hafif baskılarla zihnine girmeye çalıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Bugün derste öğrendiklerini düşünerek zihnini kapadığında, Draco'nun kızdığını görerek kısa bir mutluluk yaşadı. Peki ya yarın Draco ile ciddi ciddi zihinbend dersleri çalışırken ne olacaktı? Draco kesinlikle her şeyi öğrenirdi. Hermione bir şeyler yapmak zorundaydı, ama bu yapmak zorunda olduğu şeyi düşünmeyi akşama erteledi. Şuan doğru düzgün düşünemiyordu bile!_

"_Pekala. Gidiyoruz."_

_***_

"_Anlatmayacak mısın Granger?"_

"_Söyledim ya Malfoy, bir şeyim yok! Sadece yoruldum biraz, o kadar. Şimdi çıkar mısın odamdan uyuyup dinlenmek istiyorum!"_

"_Nasılsa ilk zihinbend dersimizde her şeyi öğreneceğim Granger. Ama tamam, sen bilirsin. Yarın Fransa'ya gidiyoruz, o yüzden dediğin gibi şimdi iyice dinlen. Tabii canın sıkılırsa odamın kapısı her zaman açık sana."_

_Draco, yüzüne yastığı yemekten zorla kurtulurken, hızla odadan çıkarak kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Yastığı yiyenin kapı olmasından memnun bir şekilde odasına girdiğinde, düşüncelerini halen Granger'ın nesi olduğu meşgul ediyordu. Granger'ı merak ettiğinden değildi, görevi tehlikeye atmamak içindi. Birde buna kendisi inanabilseydi?_

_Draco'nun ayrılmasından hemen sonra Hermione, bu gece yaşadıklarını tekrar tekrar düşünmemeye çalışarak, geceliğini de yanına alıp banyoya girdi. Geniş küveti ağzına kadar doldurup, çırılçıplak bir vaziyette köpüklerin içine ilk adımını attığında, o akşam kendini ilk kez saf hissetti._

_***_

_Saat, gece yarısı 3'tü._

_Hermione, yatağının üstünde bağdaş kurmuş, boş bakışlarla karşısındaki boş duvarı izliyordu. Yaptığı banyo, kısa bir süreliğine işe yaramış, ama o uykuya dalamadan daha etkisini kaybetmişti. Uyuması, dinlenmesi gerektiğini biliyordu, ancak bunu bir türlü yerine getiremiyordu işte. Yarın ne kadar yorgun ve halsiz duracağını umursamıyordu, vitamin alırdı. Gözlerinin altına oluşacak olan morluklardan daha önemli şeyler vardı._

_Kendini birden bire içinde bulduğu aşk üçgeninin, ne yaptığını ve ne yapması gerektiğini düşünüyordu? Alex'i kuşkulandırmamak için kendini feda edip, bu gece yukarı çıkmalı mıydı? Yoksa her şeyi Draco'ya anlatıp onun bir çözüm üretmesini mi beklemeliydi? Yoksa Dumbledore ile temasa geçip, ondan tavsiye mi almalıydı? Hermione daha 16 yaşında bir genç kızdı..._

_Bu akşam gerçekten de sarsılmıştı. Aklına geldikçe nedensiz bir şekilde iğreniyordu kendinden. Yapmak üzere olduğu şey aklına geldikçe, aynı anda Draco'nun bir hayali canlanıveriyordu gözlerinin önünde. Hermione, bunu Jeanne'ın bedeninde olmasına bağlamıştı bile çoktan. _

_Bütün bunlara dayanamayan Hermione, en sonunda hıçkırıklara boğuldu. Gözyaşlarıyla beraber içindeki üzüntüler, kederler, endişeler ve şüpheler de akıp gidiyordu adeta. Rahatladıkça ağladı, ağladıkça rahatladı. _

_***_

_Draco, yan odadan gelen sesli hıçkırıklarla uyandığında saat gece 3'ü 5 geçiyordu. Bir an nerede olduğunu kavrayamadığı. Yan odadan gelen şiddetli bir ağlama krizi ona her şeyi fark ettirdi. Bu ses Hermione'nindi! Onun odasından geliyordu! Sabahlığını üstüne geçirmek için uğraşmadan, sadece ipek, siyah pijama altı ile odasının anahtarını ve Hermione'nın odasının yedek anahtarını kaptığı gibi kendini dışarı atıp, kapıyı arkasından aceleyle çekti. _

_Hermione'nin odasının yedek anahtarını kapıya sokup çevirdiğinde kapıdan hafif bir *klik* sesi geldi. Draco, kapıyı açmak için şansını denediyse de kapı açılmadığında hiç şaşırmadı. Bu odada kalan kişi Hermione Granger'dı sonuçta. Onun kendini güvenceye tek bir anahtar ile aldığı nerede görülmüştü? Bildiği bütün kilit büyülerini hatırlayıp, bu büyülerin anti büyülerini kapıya sayarken arada bir kapıya tekme atmaktan da geri kalmıyordu. Ayağının acısının mı yoksa düştüğü endişenin mi şuan daha çok canını yaktığını bilmiyordu._

_En sonunda son derece karmaşık bir büyüyle kilit büyüsünü bozdu. Kapıyı aceleyle açıp içeri girdiğinde, savaşmaya hazır bir şekilde asasını tuttuğu eli, yavaşça aşağı indi. Kapıyı arkasından kapatırken, derin bir nefes aldı._

_Hermione Granger, odasındaki yatağının en uç köşesinde, top gibi kıvrılmış, ileri geri sallanarak, hıçkırarak ağlıyordu._

_Draco, salonu hızlı ve büyük adımlarla geçerek açık yatak odası kapısından içeri girdi. Yatağın kenarından dolaşarak, Hermione'ye iki adım kala durdu. Şuan ne yapması gerektiği hakkında hiçbir mantıksal fikri yoktu. Sadece duygularının, onlar da varsa tabii, sesini dinliyordu. Tek dizini, hafifçe yatağın kenarına dayadı ve bir eliyle okşamak üzere Hermione'nin saçlarına uzattı._

"_YAKLAŞMA BANA!"_

_Draco, Hermione'ye dokunur dokunmaz, Hermione kendini yatağın bir başka köşesine atarken bir yanda da olağanca gücüyle bağırmıştı. Ne olduğunu şaşıran Draco, sesin etkisiyle iki adım geriledi._

"_Hermione..."_

"_YAKLAŞMA DİYORUM! UZAK DUR BENDEN!"_

_İlk şoku atlatan Draco, yatağın diğer tarafına dolandı. Hermione'ye doğru ilerlerken aynı zamanda sakinleştirici bir şekilde "Şşşş..." lıyordu. Hermione'nin bulunduğu noktaya yaklaşınca, tekrardan tek dizini yatağa dayadı. Ellerini yavaş yavaş, halen gözlerinden yaşlar akmakta olan kıza doğru uzattı. _

_Hermione, ikinci bir defa daha kaçmaya çalıştı ama Draco ondan daha çok hızlıydı. Draco, kızı kollarına aldığında, Hermione halen direniyordu. Bir yandan Draco'nun göğsünü yumruklayarak kendini kurtarmaya çalışıyor, bir yandan da "BIRAK BENİ! BIRAK! SENDE ONUN GİBİSİN, BIRAK! BENİ İSTİYORSUN!" diye bağırıyordu var gücüyle._

_Draco pes etmedi. Hermione'yi tek eliyle sıkı sıkı tutuyor, göğsüne bastırıyordu. Diğer eliyle de hafif bir şekilde saçlarını okşuyordu. Hissettiği yumuşaklık kızın ipek pijamasından mı geliyordu yoksa o Hermione'ye has bir özellik miydi? Midesini alt üst eden şey Hermione'nin muggle şampuanı kokan saçları mıydı yoksa ona bu kadar yakın olmak mıydı? Onu bu kadar kızdıran şey, kendisinin bu kadar duygusal davranması mıydı yoksa Hermione'yi bu halde görmek miydi? Şuan bildiği tek bir şey vardı. Hermione'yi bu hale getiren kim ise, ona bunu ödeteceğine çoktan söz vermişti bile kendi kendine._

_Hermione, en sonunda kendini saldığında, Draco'nun sıcak tenin hissiyle içinde bir rahatlama hissetti. Kendini onun kollarına ve gözyaşlarının sıcaklığına bıraktı. Şuan burada olmasının dışında hiçbir şeyin önemi yoktu. Hem de hiçbir şeyin..._


	7. Pillow Fight

Hermione Granger sustu.

Etrafını sarmış olan arkadaşları, parmaklarının arasında kaymakta olan cipsler ellerinde yarı yolda kalakalmış, ağızları neredeyse küçük dillerini gösterecek kadar açık, şaşkınlıkla faltaşına dönmüş gözleriyle Hermione'yi süzüyorlardı. Hermione hepsinin gözlerinin içine baktığını, ama bir o kadar da gözlerine bakmaktan çekinmek istediklerini farkediyordu. Ne tepki vereceklerini bilemiyorlardı, işin doğrusu Hermione de ne tepki beklediğini bilmiyordu. Olanların üzerinden neredeyse 1.5 sene geçmişti ve ilk kez Draco dışında birileriyle bu sırlarını paylaşıyordu.

Kendinde konuşma cesaretini ilk toplayan, Ginny oldu. "Hermione, böyle şeyler yaşamış olma ihtimalin aklımın ucundan bile geçmezdi. Şimdi düşünüyorum da, Draco ile ilk başladığınız zamanlarda, senin arkadaşlığının gereklerini yerine getiremedim. İkiniz, sadece ikiniz, neredeyse bütün arkadaşlarınıza göğüs gererek aranızdaki sevginin gerçek olduğunu kanıtlamak zorunda kaldınız. Ben, sadece sorguladım, cevaplarını öğrenmek için dinlemedim bile. Ve şimdi yıllar sonra bu yaşadıklarından haberdar olmak, beni ne kadar üzdü tahmin edemezsin. Anlamam gerekirdi, seni dinlemem gerekirdi. Özür dilerim."

Hermione, Ginny'nin samimiyet dolu itirafını gözleri dolarak dinledi. Anlaşılan Ginny bir süredir bu konu üzerinde düşünüyordu yoksa Ginny'nin kendini suçlu hissettiği bir konuda bu kadar düzgün cümlelerle bir seferde hislerini aktarabilmesi oldukça ender rastlanan bir durumdu. Hermione, oturduğu yerden dizleri üzerinde doğrulup, dizlerinin üzerinde sürünerek biraz ileride armut koltukta oturan arkadaşının yanına ulaştı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Çok uzun sürmeyecen ancak aralarındaki arkadaşlığın yeni bir boyuta ulaştığını düşündüğü bu sarılmanın ardından, yavaşça kendini geriye çekip, arkadaşının alev kızılı saçlarını okşadı. "Üzme kendini Gin." dedi anlayışla. "Kendini suçlu hissetmene gerek yok, ben olsam aynısını yapmıycağımı iddia edemem. Bu yüzden, üzme kendini."

Yerine geri dönen Hermione, konuşmaktan ağzının kuruduğunu farketti. Kolasından bir yudum alıp, arkadaşlarına döndü. "Biraz ara verebilir miyim?" dedi yalvaran bir ses tonuyla. Kızlar, hatta Pansy ve Daphne bile teker teker birbirleriyle bakışıp, kikirdedikten sonra başlarıyla onayladılar. Rahat bir nefes alan Hermione arkasına yaslandı, fiziksel yorgunluğun yanı sıra anlatacaklarını da toparlamalıydı biraz.

Kızların ilgisi, Hermione'nin üzerinden çekilerek, birden bire hikayenin ortasında hiçlikten belirivermiş olan başka bir karakterin, Jeanne'ın en yakın arkadaşı olan Pansy'e kaymıştı. Pansy, kızların, özellikle Patil ikizleri ve Lavender'ın "Biliyor muydun?" "Draco'ya ihanet- ah tabii onu demek istemedim ama yani sen en yakın arkadaşısın?" "Hala görüşüyor musunuz?" tarzı sorularına kısa ve net cevapler vermekle meşguldü. "Hayır o zamanlar bilmiyordum, bu yüzden kendimi Draco'ya ihanet etmiş olarak görmüyorum. Ve evet hala görüşüyoruz ancak hikayenin o kısmını Hermione devam ederken öğrenmelisiniz bence, heyecanı kaçmasın."

Daphne, Pansy'nin bunaldığını farketmiş olmalı ki, bir süreden beri Hermione'yi işaret etmekte olan, kimsenin ellemediği şişeyi alarak, Hermione'ye uzattı. "Hey, merak ediyordum da, abur cubur yemek ve şişe çevirmece oynamak dışında, bu muggle pijama partilerinde başka ne gibi şeyler yapılır?"

"Ah." Hermione düşündüğünü belli eden bir şekilde gözlerini devirdi. "Birbirimizin saçlarını tarayabilir, birbirimize oje sürebilir ya da ağda yapabiliriz." Etrafındaki bütün kızların ona boş gözlerle baktığını farkettiğinde açıklama yapma gereği duydu. "Ağda, muggle kadınların istenmeyen tüylerinden kurtulmak için kullandığı yöntemlerden biri."

"Hey bunu deneyebiliriz!" diye atıldı Ginny. "Güven bana Ginny, denemek istemezsin, bizim kullandığımız büyülerin aksine oldukça acılı bir işlem. Baya can yakıyor." Hermione'nin acıyı tarif ettiğinde yüzünün aldığı halden pek hoşlanmamış olan Daphne, "Eee, başka?" diyerek konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı.

"Bilmiyorum. Bu tür şeyler yapmaya başlamam gereken yaşta, Hogwarts'a geldim. Muggle akranlarımla sadece yaz tatillerinde beraber olabiliyordum. Anı paylaşmak için çok fazla fırsatım olduğu söylenemez." Arkadaşlarının suratındaki üzgün ve mutsuz ifadeyi gören Hermione'nin aklına, onları neşelendirebilecek bir yöntem geldi. "Bir şey daha var! Yastık savaşı. İçi elyaf veya pamukla doldurulmuş hatta en iyisi kaz tüyünden yapılan yastıklarla, birbirimize hafifçe vurarak yapılır." Hiçkimseden cevap gelmese bile Hermione bunu kabul ettirmekte kararlıydı. "Lütfen kızlar, çok saçma geldiğini biliyorum ama denemeden bilemezsiniz."

Bu sefer, açık görüşlü olan Ginny değil, Pansy idi. "Hey az önce beni öldürmeye çalıştığını düşündüğüm kola dediğiniz ve sürekli burnuma kaçmaya çalışan o şeyden içtim. Şuan kendimi herşeyi deneyebilirmiş gibi hissediyorum ve kesinlikle bana o şeyi içirenlere nazikçe vurma fikrinin hoşuma gitmiş olmasıyla bunun hiçbir alakası yok."

Bütün kızların kahkahalarıyla ortamdaki gerginlik dağılırken, Hermione ayağa kalkarak pufların biraz ilerisine itilmiş olan siyah 3'lü koltuğun yanına gitti. Arkadaşlarının onun ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamayan bakışları altında eğildi ve koltuğun oturulan kısmını klik anını hissedene kadar yukarı kaldırdı.

"AMAN TANRIM HERMIONE KOLTUĞUNUN AĞZI VAR!" Panikleyen Pansy, pijamasının cebi olmadığı için oturduğu pufun yanına bıraktığı asasını karışıklık ve sıkışıklıktan biraz geçte olsa ulaşabilmiş, Hermione'nin gülmekten kızarmış suratının arkasındaki çekyata doğrultmuştu. Hermione'nin gülme krizi dinmeye başladığında, her ne kadar Pansy gibi aşırı tepki göstermemiş olsalar da Ginny ve Daphne dışında diğer kızlarının koltuğa hayretle bakakaldığını farketmeden edemedi.

"Hadi ama? Hiçbiriniz Muggle Araştırmaları Dersi almadı mı?" Anlaşılan almamışlardı. Ve Luna'nın çekyata bakışları bunun kesinlikle onun bilmediği bir çeşit büyü olduğuna inanmak üzereydi. Hermione önce kıkırdadı, sonra arkadaşlarının bilgisizliğiyle dalga geçmemesi gerektiğini hatırladı. Gene de arkadaşlarının hiçbirinin Muggle Araştırmaları Dersi almamasına biraz kırılmıştı. "Pekala." Çekyatın altından bir yastık çekip çıkardı. "Bu büyü değil. Yani aslında büyülüi büyü yaparak içini genişlettim. Ama onun içinine bişeyler koyabilmemizi sağlayan şey büyülü değil. Aslında oldukça basit."

"Ben biliyorum!" diye atıldı Daphne anın hezeyanıyla. "Çünkü içi boş! Bir çeşit yaylı sistemle hareket ediyor üst kısmı. O sistem nasıl çalışıyor bilmiyorum ama, eskiden buna benzer bir koltuğumuz vardı evde." Hermione, Daphne'ye gülümesedi. Sözü kesildiği için biraz daha kırılmış olsa da, bu akşam koltuğun sisteminin nasıl çalıştığına dair bir açıklama yaparak arkadaşlarını sıkmamaya karar verdi. Pansy'nin tek kaşı kalkmış şekilde ona baktığını görünce kızararak açıklama yapma gereği hissetti. "Ailemin eski durumunu biliyorsun Pansy, safkan olabiliriz ama her safkan aile senin yada Draco'nunkisi kadar zengin olamayabiliyor. Eve sığamadığımızda yeni bir oda inşa ettiremiyebiliyoruz hemen. Bu tarz basit muggle oyuncakları hayatımızı kolaylaştırıyor."

Pansy, arkadaşına sıkıca sarılarak "Özür dilerim." dedi. "Ben... Bunu kastetmek istememiştim." Daphne, Pansy'nin ona sarılmasına karşılık vererek arkadaşını içtenlikle kucakladı. "Biliyorum."

"Bu kadar duygusallık yeter hanımlar! Eğlenmek için buradayız değil mi?" Koltuğun altından çıkardığı kuş tüyü yastıkları teker teker arkadaşlarına fırlatan Hermione sonuncusuna geldiğinde, ki buda Pansy'nin oluyordu, tam onun yastığını fırlatıcakken Pansy eliyle ona durmasını işaret etti. "Bir sorun mu var Pansy?" diye sordu.

"Bu koltuğu Draco aldı değil mi? Yani içini açmadığında bu tamamen onun zevki."  
"Evet?" Hermione, hala sorunun ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı.  
"Draco Malfoy, bir muggle koltuğu satın aldı! Ah onunla nasıl dalga geçiceğim!"  
"Hey!" Hermione kaşları çatık bir şekile, elindeki yastığı Pansy'e fırlattı. "Muggle doğumlu olmama rağmen, Draco beni seçti. Ve sen bu konuda tek bir laf bile etmedin. Ama onunla bir muggle koltuğu aldığı için dalga mı geçiceksin?"

Pansy, suratına gelmesini tutarak zar zor engelliği yastığı Hermione'ye geri fırlattı. "Evvet!" Hermione tek eliyle Pansy'nin attığı yastığı tutarken, diğer eliyle koltuğun içinden kendisi için bir yastık aldı. İki eli de yastıklarla dolu olduğu halde, biraz da dirseklerinin yardımını kullanarak koltuğu kapadı. Pansy'e yastığını geri fırlattı.

Dakikalar içerisinde "hey!"ler kıkırtılara, kıkırtılar kahkahalara dönüştü. Yastıklar kızlar birbirine her vurduğunda dikişleri yavaşça söküldü. İçlerinden çıkan kuş tüyleri havaya uçuştu. Kızlar eğlencelerine yastıkların içi neredeyse tamamen boşalana ve yorgun düşene kadar devam ettiler. Kendilerini izleyen gözlerin farkında olmadan.

* * *

Harry, Büyük Salonda grup halinde yedikleri akşam yemeklerinden itibaren kaygılı bir şekilde Hogwarts'ın koridorlarını arşınlıyordu. Ron cezalıydı, Hermione ise ortalarda gözükmüyordu. Ginny yapması gereken ödevler olduğunu söyleyerek kütüphaneye gitmişti. Harry'nin ona yardım teklifini ise "Biliyorsun, sen yanımdayken çalışamıyorum. Konsantre olamıyorum." diyerek kibarca reddetmişti. Eh haksız sayılmazdı.

Hava serin ve bulutsuzdu. Vicdanı FYBS'lerin çok yaklaştığını ve ders çalışmasını söylüyorda olsa, Harry'nin gözleri ilerideki Quidditch sahasına takılmıştı. Bu senenin şampiyonunu belirleyecek son maç, Gryffindor Slytherin maçı yaklaşıyordu. Bu sahada oynayabileceği son Quidditch maçı olduğunu farkeden Harry, kalbinde bir burukluk hissetti. 7. sınıfların hepsi, bu burukluğu hissediyordu. Ancak hiçbirinin hüznü Harry kadar değildi. Harry için Hogwarts, onun şimdiye kadarki ilk 'evim' diyebileceği yer olmuştu. Sınavlar için ders çalışmasına rağmen, ki bunun pek gereği olmadığını herhangi bir kurumun onu işe almak için can atacağının da farkındaydı, Harry hala hayatının geri kalanında ne yapacağına karar vermekte zorlanıyordu. 5. sınıfta, bir sihirbaz olmak onun tek isteğiydi. Ama şimdi, Hogwarts'ı, yuvasını bırakmak zorunda olacağı gerçeği, hayallerini köstekliyordu.

Gryffindor kulesinin yolunu tuttu. Hızlı adımlarla yatakhanesine girip, 'Ateşoku'nu aldı. Aynı hızlı adımlarla, Gryffindor kulesinden inip, Hogwarts bahçesine çıkarak, Quidditch sahasına doğru yola koyuldu. Sınavlar, Draco'nun kıçını son kez tekmelemesine engel olamayacak, antreman yapacaktı. Oturma koltuklarının altındaki Gryffindor için ayrılmış soyunma kabinlerinde üstünü değiştirip, en yakındaki Snitch kutusunu kaparak sahaya adım attığında ise yalnız olmadığını farketti. Gözlerini kısarak, yukarıdaki bir oraya bir buraya uçan Slytherin formalı çocuğa dikkatle baktığında bunun Draco olduğunu farkederek gülümsedi. Bir ayağını süpürgesinin üzerinden atarak pozisyonunu aldı. Ayaklarını sertçe toprağa vurdu ve havalandı.

Harry ve Draco'nun ayakları tekrardan yere bastı. Harry zafer kazanmış bir edayla avucunda tuttuğu snitchi kutusuna yerleştirirken, Draco somurtuyordu. Harry kutuyu yerine kaldırdı ve Gryffindor'un duşlarına doğru -çıkış kapısına en yakını buydu- ilerlemeye başladılar. "Eee." dedi Draco, bir yandan da tebrik edercesine Harry'nin sırtını sıvazladı. "Hangi rüzgar attı seni sahaya?"

Soyunma odasının kapısını Draco için açarken Harry sırıttı. "Ginny ders çalışacağını söyledi." Quidditch formasını çıkarıp, en yakındaki askının üzerine attı. "Asıl sen ne yapıyorsun burda Malfoy? Ne kadar antreman yaparsan yap, beni yenemeyeceğinin farkında değil misin?"

Draco, Harry'nin yüzündeki sırıtışa ve sesindeki alaycılığa aldırmadan, kendi formasını çıkarıp attı. Ayakkabılarının bağcıklarını çözdü. "Zabini poker masasında, ben pek havamda değilim." Ayakkabılarından birini çıkarırken diğerine eğilmeden önce nefes almak için durakladı. Sesindeki bir tınıdan, Draco'nun en yakın arkadaşının alışkanlığını pek onaylamadığını anlaşılıyordu. "Hermione ise Patil ikizlerinden birşeyler pişirmeyi öğrenicekmiş. Onların kültürüne biraz meraklı da. İksirden sürekli tam not alan bir kızın kolayca her istediği yemeği yapamadığına inanmak ne kadar zor olsa da." Diğer ayakkabısını de çıkarıp bir kenara koyduktan sonra çoraplarını da çıkarıp ayakkabılarının içine yerleştirdi. En yakınındaki havluyu kapıp, duş kabinlerinden birine girip, tişörtünü ve pantolonunu çıkartırken, kapı kapanma sesini duymasıyla, Harry'nin de aynısı yaptığı anladı. Üzerindeki boxer da dahil olmak üzere kıyafetlerini kabinin kapısının üzerine attı. Duvara montelenmiş kolu kaldırdı ve sıcak suyun üzerindeki bütün yorgunluk ve terle beraber akışında, rahatladığını hissetti.

* * *

Ron, McGonagall'ın odasından çıkıp, Gryffindor kulesinin yolunu tuttu. Bütün hafta cezaya gelmek zorunda olduğu için, canı oldukça sıkkındı. Anlaşılan bir savaş kahramanı olmak sizi Biçim Değiştirme dersinde şaklabanlık yaptığınızda McGonagall'dan koruyamıyordu. Kulede aradığı insanlardan hiçbirini göremediğinde, mutsuzluğu daha da artarken, birde Büyük Salon'a bakmaya karar verdi. Yemek vakti çoktan geçmiş olmasına rağmen, akşamları, özellikle de kışın, bütün binadan öğrencilerin zaman geçirebileceği pek fazla yer yoktu.

Büyük Salon'un kapısına gelmişti ki, karşıdan Harry ve Draco'nun muhabbet ederek geldiğini farketmesiyle duraksadı. Gittikçe yaklaşan iki arkadaşına sırıtarak selam verdi. "Vay vay, nereden böyle?" Gözlerini özellikle Harry'e kitleyerek arkadaşına biraz olsun suçluluk duygusunu aşılamaya çalışıyordu.

"Ginny ders çalışacağını söyledi, Hermione yemek yapmaya çalışacakmış." Harry umursamazca omuz silkti. "Bende biraz antreman yapayım dedim, Malfoy'la sahada karşılaştık." Draco Harry'i başıyla onayladı. Ron'a dönerek "Senin diğer yarın nerede?" diye sordu.

"Lavander? Bilmiyorum. Bana İhtiyaç Odasında tılsım çalışacaklarını söylemişti ama, kimle çalışacağını söylemedi. Gerçi cezam bittiğinde yanıma gelir diye umuyordum. Sizi Büyük Salon'da görmeseydim eğer İhtiyaç Odası'na bakmaya gidecektim."

Harry ve Draco aynı anda kaşlarını kaldırarak birbirlerine baktılar. Bütün kızların bir anda ortadan kaybolması hiçte mantıklı değildi. Draco geçte olsa, Slytherin zindanlarından ayrılırken her zaman olduğu gibi poker masasında oturan Zabini'nin yanında şans meleği Pansy'nin olmadığını şimdi hatırlıyordu. "Birşeyler karıştırıyorlar." dedi kendinden emin bir şekilde.

"E, hadi İhtiyaç Odasına bakalım o zaman?" diye önerdi Ron.  
"Tamam ben Zabini'yi bulacağım, siz orayı kontrol edin, ama orda olduklarını sanmıyorum. Ben çıkmadan önce Pansy de zindanlarda yoktu."  
"Aklında başka bir yer var mı?"

Draco, onaylarcasına başını salladı. "Eğer İhtiyaç Odası'nda yoklarsa, benimle 3. katta, Mavi melek heykelinin solundan döndükten sonra karşınıza çıkan Üç Cadı heykelinin önünde buluşun."

Ron ve Harry başlarıyla onayladıktan sonra İhtiyaç Odası'na doğru yönelirken, Draco onlardan ayrılıp, zindanlara inen merdivenlerin yolunu tuttu.

* * *

Draco ve Zabini, Üç Cadı'nın olduğu resmin önüne geldiklerinde, Harry Ron ve Neville'i kendilerini beklerken buldu. Draco, tahminlerinin doğru çıkmasına sevinirken, resmin hatta duvarın arkasından gelen bir çığlıkla irkildi. Bütün erkekler birden resme doğru döndüler. Draco, resme olabildiğince yaklaşarak, diğerleri duymasını istemediğinden, şifrelerini cadılardan birinin kulağına fısıladı.

Hiçbir şey olmadı. İçeriden bir çığlık daha geldi. Sabirsızlanan Harry "Ee, hadi açsana şunu!" diye üsteledi. Draco, anlamadığını belli edercesine başını iki tarafa salladı. "Hermione şifremizi değiştirmiş. Yapamam." Duvarın arkasından ne olduğunu kestiremedikleri sesler gelmeye devam ediyordu. "Başka bir yolu yok mu?" diye sordu Ron.

Draco kaşlarını çatarak "Hımm" ladı. "Aslında şifreyi sıfırlamanın bir yolu daha var ama... Çok acil durumlar..." İçeriden gelen sesler arasından bir çığlığı daha işitmeleri ile Draco asasını çıkardı. Asasını resmin bir köşesine doğrultup, sözcükleri söyledi. Asasından çıkan kırmızı bir alev, tabloyu çerçevesinden ayırmaya başladı. Draco, asasını hareket ettirerek resmi çerçevesinden tamamen ayıracak şekilde kesti. Ardından kafasıyla işaret ederek arkadaşlarından resmi düşmemesi için tutmalarını istedi. Bu sefer asasından mavi bir alev çıkmaya başlamıştı ve bu alev, resmi tekrardan çerçeveyle birleşti. İşi bittiğinden tablonun açılmasına yer kalacak şekilde geri çekilip, "Üç Cadı." dedi.

* * *

Hermione, gülmekten ve harcadığı enerjiden nefes nefese kalmış, ölmek üzere olan yastığının elindeki son parçasıyla Ginny'i alt etmeye çalışıyordu. Etrafa saçılan beyaz kuş tüyleri, kızların kıkırdaşmaları, kahkahaları ve çığlıkları. Parvati'nin bir anda durduğunu ve parmağıyla girişi işaret ettiğini farkettiğinde, yavaşça kafasını o tarafa çevirdi.

Şaşkınlıktan ağızları neredeyse yere vuracak kadar açılmış 5 erkek, Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise ve Neville, faltaşı gibi olmuş gözleriyle onları izliyordu. Kızların geri kalanı da teker teker davetsiz misafirlerini farkedip ve nefes alabilmekle üstlerini düzeltmek arasında gidip gelen eylemler içerisine girmişlerdi. Bir anda sessizliğe bürünen ortamda, ilk sözü söylene, şaşırılmayacak bir şekilde, Ginny oldu.

"Hey ne arıyorsunuz burda?" Ginny, kaşlarını çatmış, ileri doğru bir iki adım atmıştı. "Kız kıza bir gece eğlenemeyecek miyiz biz!" Bu bir sorudan çok bir sitemdi.

Ona yanıt verense, Harry hala yuttuğu küçük dilini aramakla meşguldü, Zabini oldu. "Hepiniz ortadan kaybolmuştunuz, bizde merak ettik. Draco burda olabileceğini söyledi. Bu yaptığınız her ne ise, böyle bir şey olacağını tahmin etmiyordu." Sırıttı. "Her ne yapıyorsanız yapmaya devam edebilirsiniz bayanlar... Bu oldukça, seksiydi."

Pansy kıkırdadı. Draco, Harry ve Ron'un öfkeli bakışları Zabini'yi hedef alırken, yüzleri kendilerininde aynı şeyi düşündüğünü ele veriyordu. Ginny ise, gözleri kısarak oğlanları süzmeye devam ediyordu. "Dediklerin bu yaptığınıza bir mazeret değil." diye belirtti. Bu sefer ona cevap veren, Harry oldu. "Ginny, ilk başta sadece meraktandı, ama sonra sizin için gerçekten endişelendik. Dışarıdan çığlıklarınız duyuluyordu."

"BURASI SES GEÇİRİYORMUYMUŞ?" İstemsiz bir şekilde ufak bir çığlıkla Hermione'nin ağzından kaçan sözcükler, bütün bakışları ona çevirirken, Hermione utanmış ve kızarmış kafasını eğdi. Draco, sevgilisinin şuanki halinden oldukça eğlenmiş bir şekilde gülümseyerek, Ginny'e döndü tekrardan. "Bak üzgünüz tamam mı? Şimdi gidiyoruz." Arkasını dönmüş gitmeye, ve diğerlerini de iteklmeye başlamışken, Hermione'nin sesini duydu tekrardan. "Dur."

Hermione, başı hala önünde, Draco'ya doğru ilerledi. "Biz, bir oyun oynuyorduk. Şişe çevirmece. Doğruluk mu cesaret mi diye soruyorsun ve işte..." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Sonuç olarak onlar bana nasıl başladığımızı sordular. Bende hikayemizi anlatmaya başladım. Ara vermiştik aslında. Yani..." Kelimeleri bir türlü kafasında toparlayamıyordu. "Yani... Anlatırken yanımda olmanı istiyorum. Ve Harry ile Ron'un gerçeklerin bilmedikleri kısmını öğrenme vakti geldi sanırım."

Draco büyük adımlarla odayı geçerek, sevgilisine ulaştı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Harry, hala Ginny'den özür diliyor ve kendisini affettirmeye çalışıyordu. Ron ve Lavender ile Pansy ve Zabini kavuşmalarından mutlu bir şekilde, birbirlerine kur yapmaya başlamışlardı bile. Diğer kızlar etrafa saçtıkları kuş tüylerini toplamaya başlamışlar, daha geniş pufları daha geniş bir çember olacak şekilde yerleştiriyorlardı. En sonunda Draco hariç herkes yerine yerleşmişti.

Yiyecek ve içecek masasını inceleyen Draco, onaylamaz bir şekilde başını iki yana salladı. "Kola mı Weasley? Yani başlangıç için güzel ama..." Sözünü yarıda keserek odasına doğru yola koyuldu. Döndüğünde, iki elinde de ikişer tane olmak üzere, 4 adet şarap şişesi vardı. Hermione "Ama", "Okul", "Yasak" ve "Nasıl" kelimelerinden oluşan bir kekelemeyle itiraz edecek olsa da, Pansy'nin "İşte şimdi bir parti oldu." demesi ve arkadaşlarının memnun yüzlerini görmesi üzerine sustu ve başlarının belaya girmemesini diledi.

Draco tekrardan içeri giderken, Hermione de onun peşinden kalktı. Beraber elleri şarap bardaklarıyla dolu döndüler. Herkese teker teker şarap koyduktan ve cips, kuruyemiş tabaklarını yeniden doldurduktan sonra -'tıpkı ev sahipleri gibi' diye düşünmeden edememişti Ginny- tekrardan yerlerine oturdular.

"Pekala." diye söze girdi Hermione. Kızlara bir hikaye sözü vermişti ve bu hikayeyi anlatacaktı. "Kızlar, bana Draco ile nasıl başladğımızı sordular ve bende tüm hikayeyi anlatmak istedim, zira her parçası önemli. Bu yüzden öncelikle size" erkeklere döndü "kısa bir özet geçeceğim."

"3. sınıfta, Draco'ya vurduğumu hatırlıyorsunuzdur. Eh, o iş aslında kolayca kapanmamıştı. Daha sonra derse girmeden önce Draco beni bir koridorda sıkıştırdı ve zorla bir sınıfa soktu. Boğazıma yapıştı-"Harry ve Ron bir an Draco'nun üzerine atlayak gibiydilerki Hermione, elleriyle onlara sakin olmalarını işaret etti. Ginny ve Lavender'in de yardımıyla biraz zor da olsa tekrardan yerlerine oturdular. "-Ve tehdit etmeye başladı. Ben ise kendimi birine, Malfoy bile olsa, vurduğum için suçlu hissediyordum. Özür diledim ve gözlerim kapalı bir şekilde ölümü bekledim. Ancak açtığımda Draco gitmişti havada sihirli bir şekilde 'Bende' yazısı süzülüyordu."

"4. sınıfta noel balosunu hatırlıyorsunuzdur. Draco ile -tabii o zamanlar bana karşı olan hislerini inkar ediyor-" kıkırdadı "balodon sonraki sabah kütüphanede karşılaştık. Ona ödevlerini yapması için yardım ettim ve aslında biraz eğlenmiştik bile. Kütüphane çıkışı koridorda yürürken damarıma basıp beni ağlattı. Gardımın düşmüş olmasından yararlanıp, bana sarıldı ve o sabaha dair anılarımı bana unutturdu."

"6. sınıfın noel arifesinde, Dumbledore beni odasına çağırdı. Draco ile bana gizli bir görev verdi. Draco'nun o zamanki nişanlısı Jeanne kılığına girdim. İlk gün biraz alış-veriş yapıp, zihinbend çalıştık. İkinci gün ise bir partiye gideceğimizi söyledi. Gittik ve tuvalette Jeanne'in eski sevgilisi beni bir köşeye sıkıştırdı. Bana neredeyse tecavüz edicekti ama bir şekilde kıvırdım ve Draco'ya bundan bahsetmedim. Gece, sinirlerim oldukça bozulmuştu, sinir krizine girdiğimde, Draco yan odadan neredeyse kağıyı kıarak gelip, bana sarıldı ve sakinleştirdi."

Devam etmeden önce, şampanyasından bir yudum aldı. Draco yanında tedirgin bir şekilde kıpırdanıyordu. Hermione, Draco'nun da bu akşamdan sonra çok fena bir dayak yiyeceğinin farkındaydı. Bu biraz hoşuna gitmiyor da değildi, Malfoy anlattıklarıyla değil, sadece okul boyunca ona çektirdikleriyle bile şöyle sıkı bir sopayı hak ediyordu.

Derin bir nefes alıp, hikayesine kaldığı yerden devam etti.


End file.
